Miproe
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: The year: 2024. The Event: World War III. Italy looked at Germany. "I wonder..." "Wonder what, Italia?" "I wonder if you would hate me..." "No. Never." "Then I can tell you that I want to kill you." Germany gaped at him shock. GerIta USUK NiChu
1. Prologue

Hey! It is 12:02 AM 4 December! New fanfiction about a new fandom…

**HETALIA!**

**This was inspired by the Hetalia episodes, history, ideas, and the three Hetalia fangames: RomaHeta, HetaOni, and HetaQuest.**

_Miproe_

Rating: M

Setting: 2024

Year: 24 is the addition of three numbers: 11, 4, and 9.

11: Number of creativity

4: Number of practicality

9: Number of destruction

Summary: The year: 2024. The Event: World War III. The Cause: A notion… Misguided missiles, racial hatred… Conflict: Love and Death… Which one is more painful? The Third Reich will find out.

* * *

Prologue

"_Celtabulo?_" Target

The man looked at the screen, the Esperanto flashing at him on the screen. After tapping a few keys on his keyboard, the screen now read:

"_Celtabulo: Ameriko kaj Germanio_" Target: America and Germany

He felt no regret.

For years, centuries, he was a Notion… For 1603, he was a country.

His mission came first. No matter those lost in the process.

"_Conquer!"_

"_Claim!"_

"_Destroy!"_

"_Lanci," _read the computer screen. Two missiles were now on their way. Launch

He had to do this… for _him_.

He undressed himself, changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed. His companion… Where was he now…?

He let the tears streaming from the corners of his eyes numb his face and lull him to sleep…

All of his children…

* * *

December 3

America walked around Silvis, IL… He helped the few survivors get to a truck that would help them get to a safe place…

Right on the edge of the Mississippi River, the Quad Cities were made up of Moline and East Moline, both in Illinois, as well as Bettendorf and Galesburg, both in Iowa. The surrounding cities, such as Rock Island, IL, Silvis, IL, Davenport, IA…

They felt much of the aftermath…

At a certain road in Silvis, he saw the remnants of an elementary school. Behind them, he saw that there had been a corn field and behind that a forest. He walked down the streets, taking turns here and there. At one half-destroyed house, he stopped. No survivors, but something had survived.

A sled… with a doll sitting on it.

He could hear the little girl giggling as she went down the slight slope of the snow, her parents watching and her older sister feeling jealous over the youth and attention that her sister had, but happy that she was growing to be a fine, smart girl, later teenager, finally woman.

Alfred picked up the small doll. It was a pink teddy bear, with a small tag that read "Ringo" in childish writing.

"RINGO!" A little girl in a tan winter coat appeared, her hair messy and her purple glasses slightly cracked in one lens. Alfred turned to her, kneeling down to her 4' 1" height.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes," she said, taking the doll in her arms and hugging it close. "Thank you for getting her."

"Isabella! Where are you going?" Alfred looked up to see a girl, about sixteen with hair that went just below her shoulders. Her glasses were black with pink. Her red coat was slightly torn and her boots were definitely broken in. Her eyes were slightly red from crying.

"Arella!" Isabella cried out to her sister. "This man found Ringo!" She turned to Alfred. "Thank you for saving my baby-doll… and my sled!"

Alfred smiled. So much strength… It brought tears to his eyes. "You're very welcome!"

Arella came up to them. "Thank you for taking care of my sister!"

"Arella! Ringo Harrison Paul Lennon Asia missed her aunty!" Isabella held up Ringo. Arella smiled.

"And I missed my Beatle-niece." Arella kissed the doll… Alfred looked behind them as he saw two more people, a short woman, about 4' 11" and a man around 5' 4", run towards them, yelling in Spanish.

"You two speak Spanish?"

"Yes," Arella answered. "My family is Mexican and our parents are bilingual. Bella isn't so keen on learning it though. I take French in school and I speak some broken-Spanish."

"That's good." Alfred smiled, feeling the strength of the older girl as well. He could sense much contempt, yet so much love from her.

"Arella! Isabella! _Dijemos que no pueden estar separados de nosotros_!" The mother came to hug her youngest child. The father came to smack his older daughter and then embraced her lovingly, Arella hugging her father as mumbling, "… _Papa_…"

"_No puedes escucharnos_?" He gripped to his daughter so tightly, fearing that she would disappear… like the rest of the neighborhood. He held her out at arm's length. "_No tenemos familia aqui, estamos solos aqui. Necitamos a estar juntos, entiendes_!"

"_Si, papi_!" The girl made a salute with her right hand. Alfred felt as though he was imposing on this moment, watching the older girl attempt to be more masculine as to be seen capable by her father and seeing the mother comfort her baby as Isabella realized that her friends might have gone to Heaven.

Alfred attempted his Spanish. "_Disculpa me, senor, pero necitamos a llevar las ninas a un lugar seguro._"

The man looked at him, her brown eyes meeting blue. "Yes, I know." His accent was strong, but weak enough to understand. Arella almost stared at Alfred with contempt, having a slight sentiment of racism flood through her, but not having it cloud her mind. Her adolescence had taught her to ignore stereotypes… At least, she hoped that was what it was…

"Do you know a safe place where we can go?" The mother did not really have an accent. She had a first aid kit in her hand, along with a stethoscope around her neck and a name tag - it said Diana Zavala - on her white nurse's coat that was not completely covered by her winter coat.

"Yes," Alfred said. "Are you a nurse?"

"Yes, I just got my degree as a registered nurse and I've been a practical nurse for three years." That was good. They needed medical staff and Alfred related this to her.

Arella raised her hand shyly. The cold-heartedness was just a façade. "I can help. I might not even be a CNA, but I can wash dishes, sheets, do hard work…" She trailed off.

She had never had a job before, but the policy "He does not work shall not eat" was being applied by her mind to this situation. Due to this difficult situation, food would be rationed and the majority would go to the injured and sickly. She realized that it would be fair, but she needed to earn her keep, just as her mother would.

"I can help too! I know how to make a sling!" Isabella cried out waving her hand in the air, jumping eagerly. "And Daddy knows about the water purification plant and how to do an electrician's work and lift really heavy things and is really smart!"

"Daddy" placed a hand on the girl's head, letting her calm down. "_Controla te, mi hija_."

Alfred smiled. "The more help we have, the better."

The father out stretched his hand. "Isaac Zavala."

Alfred grasped the hand, a firm handshake. "Alfred F. Jones."

As Alfred led the family to the Safe Zone, Isabella singing songs and telling Alfred things that she learned recently in fourth grade… though hearing that the "brummagem" is a very rare and long word for "fake" and "E=M x C-squared" means that energy equals matter if the matter travels at the speed of light squared. Arella came into the conversation and told her sister and Alfred about a story that she had learned in French class about a fox and a crow "Le renard et le corbeau". Diana and Isaac spoke in Spanish about the safety of this place, if it was credible or if this was a trap.

"Look! A bald eagle!" Alfred and the Zavala family looked to where Isabella was pointing. A bald eagle was perched in a tree, looking out to the sky… as if wondering where to go.

It made its decision and flew.

"Oh, say can you see!/ By the dawn's early light."

Alfred looked to Arella, hearing her alto/soprano voice sing the national anthem of the United States. He saw her ridged right hand in the middle of her chest, thumb slightly down, in the Mexican equivalent to an American having a hand over his/her heart…

He realized… she was American, born here or not.

"What so proudly we hailed/ At the twilight's last gleaming/ Whose broad stripes and bright stars/ Through the perilous fight!"

Isabella joined, her hand over her heart, the same position as her parents. The adults didn't sing, but held such emotion in their eyes…

Alfred sang with them, hand over his chest, right over his beating heart.

"O'er the ramparts we watched/ Were so gallantly streaming/ And the rockets were a'glare/ The bombs bursting in air/ Gave proof through the night/ That our flag was still there!

"Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave~!

"Over the land of the free!

"And the home of the brave!"

* * *

December 3

Ludwig walked through the streets of Hamburg, the streets desolated and the surrounding areas in shambles. He heard the screaming of his children when it occurred.

"Vatti!"

"Liebling!"

"Mein Kindchen!"

"Mein Schatzi… Ich… Liebe… Dich…"

He walked through the streets, turning his head suddenly. A small whimper was coming from an alleyway. He ran to see a small child in the shadows of said alley. His little cap was shaking on his head, fear exuding from his body. Germany thought sullenly…

Eighty-six years ago…

He would've killed this child…

This small Jewish child.

The boy looked up at the nation. Tears were flowing from the beautiful azure eyes. "Where is my _Vatti_?"

Ludwig walked slowly and kneeled to gently embrace the child… His child.

The Red Cross was stationed on one of the main's streets, chocolate being handed out to the children and bandages to the nurses who ran to their patients.

The small boy, named Abram, ran to _Vatti _and _Mutti_. _Vatti_ was a rabbi and had a long beard. _Mutti _had an engineer's degree as an architect. The two happy and tired parents thanks Ludwig, holding Abram close to them.

Ludwig walked for a bit longer through Hamburg, seeing children crying, mothers crying out for their _kinderlein _to come to their _Mutti_, fathers seeing their _Kleiner_, _Kleine_, or _Frau _with their skin burned off… the face unrecognizable, but only recognizable by an article of clothing, bracelet, toy… hair…

Abram came running up to him. "_Danke_, _Herr Soldat_." -Thank you, Mr. Soldier.- Ludwig realized that he was wearing his military uniform.

"_Nichts zu danken_…" -You are welcome-

"_Bitte nimm das hier_." -Please have this.-

In little Abram's hand was a container, containing two small sausages, _wurst_, Ludwig's favorite food, as well as a bit of _Hühnerfrikassee_.

"_Nein, ich kann das nicht annehmen_." He gently pushed the package back into the boy's hand, feeling a small pain when seeing the sad expression on the boy's face. -No, I can't take this.-

"_Bitte_," said a male voice. Both males turned to see _Vatti _and _Mutti _walking towards them. "_Wir möchten, dass Sie es haben, freundlicher Soldat_." -Please. We want you to have it kind soldier.-

Ludwig turned his eyes back to the package. He took it and pulled out a small necklace from his pocket.

"_Meine Mutter hat mir diese Kette gegeben, als ich klein war. Bitte pass gut darauf auf_." -My mother gave me this necklace when I was small. Please take good care of it.-

Abram smiled and nodded. "_Ja_."

As the family walked away, Ludwig couldn't help but feel lonely…

And guilty…

"_Ich schwöre _…" Ludwig said "_Ich werde meine Kinder rächen, ihr Blut schreit zu mir von der Erde herauf_."

He would be powerful again.

* * *

Feliciano awoke, sweating. He heard sirens wailing.

He gathered the morning's paper, a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw the headline.

_**Dichiarare guerra alla Germania Inghilterra! America in Giappone!**_

He shrank down and cried.

_Germany Declaring War on England! America on Japan!_

* * *

Miproe looked from where he was at the sky.

A magazine floated by and he snatched it out of the air cleanly, reading the article that was featured on the cover.

_Germany Annexing Austria_

Perhaps the Third Reich would revive itself... as was his wish.

* * *

_Dijemos que no pueden estar separados de nosotros_! - We said that you could not be separate from us!

_No puedes escucharnos? - _Can't you listen to us_?_

_No tenemos familia aqui, estamos solos aqui. Necitamos a estar juntos, entiendes_? - We do not have family here, we are alone here. We need to stay together, understand?

_Si, papi_ - Yes, Daddy

_Disculpa me, senor, pero necitamos a llevar las ninas a un lugar seguro._ - Excuse me, sir, but we need to take the girls to a safe place.

_Controla te, mi hija -_ Control yourself, my daughter._  
_

Vatti - German word for Daddy (from Vater - which is father)

Mutti - German word for Mommy (from Mutter - which is mother)

kinderlein - children

Kleiner/Kleine - little one (male/female)

Frau - wife

Hühnerfrikassee - Chicken a la king. Served with rice or boiled potatoes.

The Third Reich - Yes, it was indeed dissolved in 1945, but the name is referring to the repetition that will ensue in the third World War of Germany's takeover of Austria as to unite the Germanic countries and fight against the country that bombed Hamburg (England).

Of course... This is a bit mindless, but Germany wants revenge!

If any of the translations are wrong, someone please tell me.

Well… The family… The Zavala family… Yeah, that's actually my family. Of course, I change names for safety purposes, but… yeah… I told my little sister (ie Isabella) that I was going to kill her off, but she said, "I don't wanna be dead."

I decided that Miproe (you don't know who he is) being the main character of the story and his character being a bit like my sis that I would make my sis live… for now.

My sister (whose reading over my shoulder right now): What do you mean for now? O.O

Please review!

6 December 2010 8:14 PM

7 December 2010 8:31 PM - Edited this and added the Spanish translations.

7 March 2011 1:51 PM - Edited this and corrected the German. Thank you, 2 LAZY 2 LOG IN. AGAIN.


	2. Capitolo Uno

**Hey! It is 2:31 PM 22 December! Continuing!**

**More Inspiration: From the New World, With Love (a US x UK doujinshi), Independence Sky (another US x UK doujinshi)**

**Another note: Human names of the countries will be used!**

**A third note: I express a bit of my opinion of religion here. I am Catholic if anyone cares to know and I do not withhold respect from any religion as I wish that I am worthy enough to gain respect from other religions and from my own religion.**

**Warning: Hitler, A bit of implied sex here France x America, Mentions of attempted suicide?, Spamano, hints of GerIta, FLASHBACKS!, Some insanity**

At the end of the chapter, with the notes, there is a history of the Unification of the Italies... You don't have to read it.

* * *

Capitolo Uno_(Italian)_

The sun was getting in Romano's eyes, the Spanish sky becoming brighter. He sat up in bed, making sure the blanket was across his waist. He looked to his right, seeing his former boss. Spain was still asleep, his brown bang moving slightly as he inhaled, exhaled... If Romano wanted, he could stare at the older male's sleeping face all day...

If he wanted.

Why did something feel wrong?

"_Spagna, __idiota! Sveglia__!_" That yell and a punch to his solar-plexhad Spain gasping for breath, fully awake.

"_¡Dios mio, Lovino! ¿Que te pasa?_" Antonio sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Looking at his lover, his usually cheerful demeanor waned. "Lovino?"

Romano had his knees up to his chest, arms encircled around them. Antonio scooted closer, wrapping his arms cautiously around the boy.

"_¿Que paso, mi amor?_" He held his forehead against Romano's, careful not to touch the curl on his love'shead. "_¿No te sientes bien?_"

"_Mi sento ... Freddo ... Come qualcosa di brutto è accaduto mentre stavamo dormendo ..._" His voice was quiet.

Spain felt it as well, a strange chill in the air... Much like... Those times...

A phone's ringtone shook both males from their thoughts. The Italian National Anthem.

_Fratelli d'Italia,  
__l'Italia s'è desta,  
__dell'elmo di Scipio  
__s'è cinta la testa.  
__Dov'è la Vittoria?  
__Le porga la chioma,  
__ché schiava di Roma  
__Iddio la creò. _

While the anthem played, Romano got out of bed, rummaging through the small pile of clothes that he had discarded onto the floor the previous night. Antonio got up as well, going over to the dresser to get clothes for the day.

A small _"piko" _from sounded that Romano hadn't answered in time, leaving Romano to curse quietly before finding his cell phone. He looked at who called.

_Feli_

"Antonio, Veneziano called me."

Spain looked over at his loved. "_¿__De verdad es una sorpresa? _Maybe he-"

"He left me a message."

Spain shut up. The younger Italy brother, with his hyper-ness as his fuel, would've kept calling and calling to talk to his _fratello. _A message...

Romano pressed more buttons and listened to his brother's voice message. His eyes went wide.

"Lovino." Antonio walked over and wrapped his arms around his former charge, whose eyes were frozen in fear and who was shaken in anxiety.

"_Mierda. Pinche madre. Puta. Che palle. Puttana. Merda_..." Romano cussed as was his usual vocabulary, but with a much more foreboding tone.

* * *

Italy Veneziano stood by the door at Germany's meeting at the Bundestag. He saw the country speak to his current leader, shouting about the immorality of the event, the bombing of a civilian city, by the British Empire. The people that had normal lives, the children that would never charm the streets with their bells of laughter and giggles.

Italy felt tears go down his cheeks as he heard Germany speak of the destruction and desolation of the town. A German guard standing close to him walked over and stood at attention.

Italy looked at the guard, seeing his deep brown eyes and hair be very clean and proper, old-fashioned, but saw his face and the contradicting youth. The guard leaned over slightly.

"You are Mr. Italy, correct?" He spoke in Italian.

"_Si_. The Northern half."

"What do you think will occur after this meeting? A war? An ultimatum? Another bombing?"

Italy paused to think. A war... Would Germany become furious and powerful like he had been in the Second World War? Would he participate as a soldier? A commander? The wrath of his leader?

"Ve~. I do not know. However," Italy continued, not sounding like the happy Italian that he usually was. "If Germany wants to go to war, I will support him."

The soldier looked at him in surprise. "Y-Your country will support the _Vaterland_?"

Feliciano sighed. "Ve~ If my government supports Germany or not, I will support Germany with the men I have under my control."

* * *

Three days had passed since the meeting. Feliciano had called Romano about the war declaration that had occurred the day before, December 12, 2024. Feliciano was looking though some old books in Ludwig's office library.

"So many books." Italy looked at one of the books in particular and gasped.

His Holy Bible.

In German.

Feliciano pulled out the book gently, seeing its age. The humble cover matched its binding, the German words beautifully etched into the leather cover.

He opened the tome, seeing the slightly yellow pages shine with their old age and youthful light. He had had the pleasure of meeting Martin Luther. A rather kind man, not allowing the detested indulgences to the people of his faith.

Feliciano remembered hearing him speak once, when he was very small.

_"Jesus once said a parable," Luther said to several children, one being Feliciano, who loved the sound of the Gospel in the German tongue. So much like his own, despite the different sounds. The spirit of the words..._

_The man began to speak. "The story went that, once, there was a man with two sons. One day..."_

_The story went on, the younger son demanding some property from his father. _

_After the father did so, not after long, the younger went to a distant land and squandered his wealth. A famine spread and the younger son began to work as a worker to a citizen of the land. He longed for food, even the food of his boss's pigs, but no one gave him any nourishment._

_When he came to his senses, he said, "How many of my father's hired servants have food to spare, and here I am starving to death!" The boy practiced a speech to present to his father, to ask for work as a servant._

_While he was still far away, his father had spotted him and felt compassion towards his youngest one. He welcomed his son with hugs and kisses._

_The son said to him, "Father, I have sinned against heaven and against you. I am no longer worthy to be called your son." _

_But the father did not let the boy finish, telling his servants to hasten and get a fine robe, a ring, and sandals for the boy, to have a fattened calf killed and have a feast prepared from it._

_"For this son of mine was dead," he said, "and is alive again; he was lost and is found." And the celebration began._

_The older son had been in the field, working his father's land. When returning to the house, he was puzzled by the sound of music and the sight of dancing. He asked a servant what was happening._

_"Your brother has come," he replied, "and your father has killed the fattened calf because he has him back safe and sound."_

_The older brother was furious and would not enter the house. His father pleaded with him._

_The boy replied hotly, "Look! All these years I've been slaving for you and never disobeyed your orders. Yet you never gave me even a young goar so I could celebrate with my friend. But when this son of yours who has squandered your property with prostitutes comes home, you kill the fattened calf for him!"_

_"My son," the father said, "you are always with me, and everything I have is yours. But we had to celebrate and be glad, because this brother of yours was dead and is alive again; he was lost and is found."_

_A girl raised her hand after the end of the tale._

_"Why did the man cared so much for his son, after he had sinned so greatly?" Feliciano, still in the body of a child in 1524, gazed happily around, listening to the story and snapping back to reality and from the Word at the girl's voice._

_Luther, age 41, smiled. "He felt compassion towards his son."_

_"What is 'compassion'?" asked another child, a boy with bronze hair and slightly olive skin._

_"It means to be sympathetic towards someone, to care for them, and to want to lift their sorrows." Luther spoke clearly, precisely, spiritually. "You see, children, the father knew that his son had been led astray by the temptations of the world, but he could feel the pain of his son and wished to relieve it. God Himself does not wish for His children to be in pain if they have suffered. He loves all and does not judge if they return to Him willingly."_

_It made Feliciano smile._

"Italy?" Feliciano looked up to see Ludwig standing in the doorway. "What are you reading?"

"Your Bible, Doitsu."

Germany sighed, long used to Italy's antics and the use of his name in Japanese. He walked over and saw the Holy Book. "It doesn't surprise me that you would be reading the Bible."

Ludwig turned to sit at his desk, forehead against his hands and elbows on the cherry wood.

Feliciano looked at his friend. "Doitsu?"

"Italia..."

Silence.

"Feli, there was a war rally today."

Germany looked at Veneziano, who looked a bit shocked. "A war rally? So soon? The declaration was only announced publically this morning."

"Yes... One of the chairmen, Karl Mette, created an oath... Modeled after the Wehrmacht Oath."

_Ludwig could see the men below, all in uniform, all with red armbands. All in unison._

_"I swear by God this sacred oath that to the Leader of the German state and people, Adolf Hitler, supreme commander of the armed forces, I shall render unconditional obedience and that as a brave soldier I shall at all times be prepared to give my life for this oath."_

"He claimed that it would unify the people. It was cleansed of all references to that devil..." Ludwig closed his eyes. "But it... worries me."

Feliciano gazed at his friend. He set the Holy Book gently where it was originally and walked over to the desk silently.

Ludwig tensed slightly as he felt arms surround him. Feliciano stood behind the taller man's chair, his nose taking in the scent of the gel that Ludwig used daily. A nice smell.

"Ve~ Is Doitsu worried that things will happen like the Second War?"

"... I'm afraid that they will turn out worse."

Germany felt himself being turned slightly, the rotating seat turning with him. His blue eyes met Feliciano's honey-brown eyes.

"Doitsu doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. If you do not want another Holocaust, it will not occur."

Germany winced at the mention of that event... So many of his children and other nations' children, killed so mercilessly... Rapes, experiments, live burials, burnings... And his Fürher's words had filled and occupied his mind...

_"...if the international Jewish financiers in and outside Europe should succeed in plunging the nations once more into a world war, then the result will not be the Bolshevizing of the earth, and thus the victory of Jewry, but the annihilation of the Jewish race in Europe."_

_"Either the world will be ruled according to the ideas of democracy, or the world will be dominated according to the natural law of force; in the latter case the people of brute force will be victorious."_

_"However, we will pursue no other ultimate aim than to win freedom for our German people and to secure a living space for the German family. __The prayers and thoughts, the very life of all Germans, are again in the heart of every German soldier."_

_"I can assure you that I look into the future with perfect tranquillity and great confidence. The German Reich and its allies represent power, military, economic and, above all, in moral respects, which is superior to any possible coalition in the world. The German armed forces will always do their part whenever it may be necessary. The confidence of the German people will always accompany their soldiers."_

Never once did he stop following his orders... not even when walking though Duchau... not through Auschwitz... not through the labs... the bunkers... the gas chambers... the oven rooms...

Only when he felt Italy's hands wipe them away gently with his thumbs did Germany realize that tears were escaping from his eyes. Italy made shushing noises, noises that were surprisingly calming.

* * *

America lay in bed, his body finally feeling some exhaustion after the declaration of war against Japan. His entire country was worrying over the possibility of battle on American soil... the return of internment camps... another atomic bomb.

_Alfred stood next to the country of England, Arthur, as they heard collaborations from their scientists about a possible weapon to end the Second (and hopefully Last) World War._

_"Electromagnetism could separate the Uranium-235-" Alfred O. Nier_

_"It would take centuries for that to occur!"_

_A group of Britons stepped forward. "Perhaps gaseous diffusion would appear more promising."_

_"Perhaps a centrefuge?" Jesse W. Beams_

_"Liquid thermal diffusion!" Philip Abelson_

_Alfred ignored the words. He didn't attend the testing in New Mexico..._

_But he was on the helicopter._

_He saw them drop Little Boy._

_He saw the Fat Man drop as well._

**The Seven Stages of Grief**

**First, the shock...**

**And denial.**

_"Not that many people are suffering... right?"_

**Second, the pain...**

**And guilt.**

_"AMERIKA! **Hiretsukan! **__Watashi no kodomotachi!" (America! **You bastard!** My children!) Kiku was sobbing._

**Anger and bargaining.**

___"Provide the Japanese citizens with anything they need to survive in their country."_

___"But America-"_

___"**I HAVE NEVER ASKED FOR ANYTHING! I ONLY ASK FOR MY PEOPLE TO LIVE IN FREEDOM AND YOU DARE DENY ANOTHER COUNTRY MY DREAM!**"_

___As the Congressmen left the room, Alfred turned to the window, where the sunset was visible. "Never again will I use that weapon."_

**Depression, reflection, loneliness**

**A complicated step of grief for Alfred to go through.**

___France saw America._

___France stopped America._

___"Amerique? Que es-tu fais?" America? What are you doing?_

___"Laisse-moi tranquille!" Leave me in peace!_

___A tussle._

___A rustle _

___of sheets._

___Sounds of lust._

___Sounds of trust_

___unrequited._

___"François! Plus rapide!" Francis! Faster!_

___"Ma petite Amérique!" My little America!_

___"Ah!"_

___"Très beau, Amérique..." Very beautiful, America..._

___Anything..._

___Anything to calm down the torrent of sadness... of hopelessness..._

___"Le pays des rêves..." The country of dreams_

___More kisses._

___"Ma petite Amérique..."_

___"...Ἀλβίων." ...Albion._

**The Upward Turn**

_"America!" Alfred turned and saw his former caretaker approaching him._

_"Hey, Iggy!"_

_Arthur blushed. "Don't call me that!" Alfred laughed as the other attempted to lessen the redness in his cheeks. "Prat..."_

_Arthur calmed down and began to laugh with him._

**Reconstruction and Working through**

_"Mr. Truman..."_

_"I know, America. We owe that to them... and so much more..."_

_November 26, 1946 - Atomic Bomb Casualty Commission ordered into existence_

_April 1, 1975 - Radiation Effects Research Foundation takes role of ABCC_

_1990 - Prime Minister Kaifu Toshiki's pledges of support for East European and Middle Eastern countries in 1990 fit the pattern of Japan's willingness to share greater responsibility for world stability._

_"I guess that you will be a hero with me, Kiku?"_

_A small smile. "That would me fun, Alfred-san."_

_"San? Isn't that formal?"_

_"Would -kun be better?"_

_"..."_

_A sigh. "You're not damned for what happened, Alfred-kun."_

_"Okay..." A small laugh. "I'm glad you think so!"_

**Acceptance and Hope**

_"Amerika-kun!"_

_"Japan!"_

_"I brought some video games that we could play during our sleep-over tonight."_

_"Cool! I got some popcorn, soda, hamburgers, various junk foods, and- Guess what I found? GREEN TEA ICE CREAM!"_

_Kiku laughed with his friend._

Alfred laid his head down on his table. He almost expected Lithuania to be there, his smiling face and optimism lifting up the spirits of the world's superpower.

_"Αχ ... Μήπως νιώθετε μοναξιά?" _

_Aw... Do you feel lonely?_

Alfred shot his head up and listened to the voice.

_"Εγώ ο ίδιος είμαι πολύ πεινασμένος ... Αρπακτική, πραγματικά. Θα πρέπει να πάρετε κάποια hamburgers! Αυτό θα με κάνει πολύ χαρούμενη, και θέλεις να είναι ευτυχισμένη." _

_I myself am very hungry... Ravenous, actually. You should get some hamburgers! That would make me very happy, and you want me to be happy._

"Whatever the hell you want," Alfred said, obeying his growling stomach. "As long as it gets you to shut up."

_"Ζήτω!"_

_Hooray!_

God, Alfred loved hamburgers !

* * *

_Spagna, __idiota! sveglia - _Spain, you idiot! Wake up!

_"__¡Dios mio, Lovino! ¿Que te pasa? - _My God, Lovino! What's going on with you?

___"¿Que paso, mi amor?" "¿No te sientes bien?" - _What happened, my love? Don't you feel well?

___Mi sento ... Freddo ... Come qualcosa di brutto è accaduto mentre stavamo dormendo ..." - _I feel... Cold... Like something bad happened while we were sleeping...

_¿De verdad es una sorpresa?_

Here is the translation to the first verse (used in story) of the Italian National Anthem (also called L'Inno di Mameli (Hymn of Mameli) and Fratelli d'Italia (Brothers of Italy)):

Brothers of Italy,  
Italy has awoken,  
with Scipio's helmet  
binding her head.  
Where is Victory?  
Let her bow down,  
For God has made her  
Rome's slave.

Me: O_O

In Japanese sound effects, "piko" means "beep".

Mierda. Pinche madre. Puta. Che palle. Puttana. Merda- Romano, being South Italy, can speak both Spanish and Italian quite fluently.

Mierda, pinche madre, puta (Spanish) - Shit. Mother fucker. Slut.  
Che palle, puttana, merda (Italian) - What balls. Slut. Shit.

The Bundestag is the current building of the German Parliament, to my understanding. During World War II, the Reichstagwas the Parliament building.

Fun fact: The Reichstagwas built from 1884 to 1894. The political institution of the Reichstagwas established during the Holy Roman Empire, which begun in 962 AD when Otto I was crowned the Emperor of Germany, though Charlesmagne was the forerunner of the Holy Roman Emperors. In terms of modern day countries, it encompassed:

Germany (except Southern Schleswig),  
Austria (except Burgenland),  
the Czech Republic,  
Switzerland and Liechtenstein,  
the Netherlands,  
Belgium,  
Luxembourg,  
Slovenia (except Prekmurje)

Significant parts of:

eastern France (mainly Artois, Alsace, Franche-Comté, Savoy and Lorraine)  
northern Italy (mainly Lombardy, Piedmont, Emilia-Romagna, Tuscany, and South Tyrol)  
western Poland (mainly Silesia, Pomerania, and Neumark).

The scene of Martin Luther's telling of the Prodigal Son is based from the movie "Luther", which I watched last year in sophomore World History. A fantastic movie. Made me more aware of Protestantism, though it was my second year of World History. A fantastic movie...

Our beloved Italy Veneziano was not united with Romano until 1866. Several wars took place, but it was during the Second Italian War of Independence (1859-1861) unified the Italies. The Third Italian War of Independence (1866, 1870) finalized it.

- It was fought against Austria and began in May 1859, ending in July with an armistice made between Napoleon III and Franz Joseph I. The Piedmontese (those of the Kingdom of Sardinia) were angered greatly. On March 20, 1860, Napoleon III agreed to give the power over Savoy and Nice over to the president of the Council of Ministers, Camillo di Cavour, and thus Northern and Central Italy was unified in the Kingdom of Sardinia.

- After the _Mille _Expedition and the defeat of the Kingdom of Naples, Rome and the region of Venetia were the only areas not unified with the rest of Italy. On February 18, 1861, Victor Emmanuel assembled the deputies of the first Italian Parliament in Turin. On March 17, 1861, the Parliament proclaimed Victor Emmanuel II King of Italy, and on March 27, 1861 Rome was declared Capital of Italy, despite that it was not even in the new Kingdom. Three months later Cavour, having seen his life's work nearly complete, died. When he was given the last rites, Cavour purportedly said: "Italy is made. All is safe."

NOW FOR SOME HETALIA STYLE HISTORY!

During the Austro-Prussian war of 1866, the awesome Prussia and Austria fought over the power of the Germanic states. Austria, not wanting his little Ita-chan to leave him, kept had Venetia under his rule after the Second Italian War of Independence.

Seeing the preheat of this battle, the Italy brothers decided to ally themselves with Prussia in return for Venetia (April 8, 1866). Though Mr. Austria was going to let Venetia be under Italian control, the earlier agreement seemed more promising.

On June 20, Italy declared war on Austria. They suffered defeats at Custoza and the Battle of Lissa...

Germany: Typical.

but ended up being victorious at the Battle of Bezzecca.

Germany: O_O;;

Italy: YAY!

Prussia laid down his arms on July 27, Italy on August 12.

After a treaty in Vienna, Franz Joseph I turned over Venetia to Napoleon III, who turned it over to the Italy brothers.

Italy: :D

Romano: What about Rome?

In July 1870, France and Prussia began fighting. Napoleon III called his garrison from Rome, causing many people to cry out for its seizure. However, the government waited until the fall of the Second French Empire to execute a plan, that plan being only one thinig:

Protect the Pope.

The Papacy wasn't so enthusiastic about it, but it happened anyway. Papal troops fought against the Italian seizure. 72 people died. Rome and Latium were annexed into the Kingdom of Italy on October 9, 1870.

Italy and Romano: YAY!

Sorry, I've always wanted to do the whole "History lesson Hetalia-style" thing. If any of this is wrong, please tell me and I will correct it with every fiber of my being.

The Wehrmacht Oath was the military's oath to protect Germany and serve Adolf Hitler. The date of its existence(?) was August 8, 1934. A similar oath was enacted for public servants.

The little snippets from Hitler are from (in order):

The Speech to the Reichstag (30 Jan 1939)  
_Mein Kampf  
_Berlin: Hitler's Order of the Day (6 April 1941)  
Berlin, Reichstag: Speech of May 4, 1941

I did a report on Duchau in 8th grade... It was frightening to say the least. Experiments of pressurized air, malaria, tuberculosis, hypothermia, medication... the stopping of excessive bleeding. Some information I didn't have time or the guts to cover. My heart hurts.

Since America is a melting pot, Alfred knows many languages. He is speaking in Greek later and, yes, he is literally talking to his Stomach (capitalized on purpose).

Read and Review Please.

**30 December 2010 3:23 PM**

**I should really get my documented paper done.**


	3. Chaptire Deux

**Hey! It is 11:04 PM 31 December! Continuing!**

**More Inspiration: Linus (another US x UK doujinshi), HetaOni Preview (contains preview for Part 12), the Vocaloids**

**Warning: France and America' The Rape of Nanjing, Japan X China, Dark! Kiku, Insanity on Japan's part**

At the end of the chapter, with the notes,

* * *

Chapitre Deux (French)

François stood next to Alfred, seeing that the bite marks from the few nights before were covered with make-up. He smiled.

____

____

"_Es-tu bien, mon petit_?"

"_Oui._.."

"_En réalité_?"

A glare was all that met his eyes.

François sighed. "Amérique, you are worrying me."

Alfred turned to him, making sure that no one was in sight and laid a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. "_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis héros_!" He smiled his same goofy smiled that he would wear during world meetings. Cruelly, he leaned forward and bit France's earlobe, smiling at the shiver that went through the older country's spine.

"_Je suis bien, ainé frère France_."

America walked away, the War Room now empty except for France.

___

* * *

_

Alfred F. Jones, member of the band **Saith Ar Hugain**, quickly tuned his SG guitar one last time, then let himself follow his fellow band members onto the stage.

Now he was not America. Just Alfred, only a man.

____

_"If home is where the heart is,_

_Then we're all just fucked_

_I can't remember_

_I can't remember_

_And I want so bad_

_I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins_

_I can't remember_

_The good old days_

_And it's kind of funny_

_The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts_

_When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse_

_My mind is a safe_

_And if I keep it, then we all get rich_

_My body is an orphanage; We take everyone in_

_Doing lines of dust and sweat off the last night's stage_

_Just to feel like you"_

His throat hurt so much, but he would keep singing.

His fingers and arms hurt, but he would keep playing.

_'My Albion...'_

"Alfred has one more song, one that will not be released on a CD. Since this is our last performance, we wanted to play it for you all!" The main guitar player, Thomas, held the microphone in his hand and then stepped away to give Alfred his spot.

"I wrote this while thinking about my friend from England. I wish that he would listen to this, but..." He laughed, shaking away his tension. "Here ya' go"

Alfred began to sing.

____

_"The seven seas are my bountiful garden  
Romance, pillaging, are my hobbies  
India, Hong Kong, Managing my territories  
Phew~  
This tea is delicious!_

____

"Bringing gentlemanly ways with me  
looking smart is so important  
Youll see my composure  
from the cradle to the grave！

"These are the things that I believe in, with no doubt!  
Fairies, Curses, Ghosts, Magic  
Being cynical and sarcastic is never bad  
Smile, smile, and begin

"Deciphering the seven stars up above me  
Try to predict my future  
Curry, Chinese food, My territories' favourites  
Steak & kidney pie still delicious!

"Barbaric behaviour makes me cringe  
You need manners and traditions  
Wit would also be nice  
No pain, no gain!  
Orders are orders!

"I believe, that's right!  
In supernatural events, like Busby's chair, and Prophecies  
Summoning spirits from priceless antiques  
Ultimate weapon, appear!

"A simple diet is just a gentleman's prudence  
If there are any complaints, then use spices if you must!  
You cant say it tastes bad, roast beef is an English masterpiece!  
Afternoon tea is the best!  
By the way, adding in condensed milk is just military style! ...right?

"All's well that ends well! That's right!  
The best army in the world  
will never accept defeat!  
Being cynical and sarcastic is never bad  
Smile, smile, and begin!:

"Alfred!"

The blonde turned to his bandmate, the drummer. A boy that went by the name of Viper.

"We're gonna go get a few drinks. You down?"

Alfred smiled. "Sorry, dude, but I gotta get home. About to pass out."

_______________

* * *

_

Japan met up with Germany and Italy.

One could say that the Axis Powers had been reborn.

Reunited with the Third Death of Germany's children.

The Holocaust... and the Allied Occupation of Germany.

Kiku felt his pulse race suddenly before the meeting.

_'Germany can become strong! You can become strong as well!'_

Kiku rushed over to the restroom and locked himself in a stall. After he put down the lid, he sat on the toilet, gripping his head.

"Leave me alone!"

_'Why? You want to become stronger, don't you?' _The sickeningly sweet voice made Kiku want to vomit. However, he wouldn't.

Emotion is weakness, he was taught.

To love is to show weakness.

_'Really? That didn't stop you before.'_

* * *

Japan stood at attention as his Emperor Hirohito ordered his troops. Troops that Honda Kiku would be amongst.

The date: 13 November 1939.

The women of Nanjing were screaming. The children were wailing. The men yelled.

Kiku stood upright, his musket and its bayonet gleaming in his hands.

Men were being buried alive, left with their torso or head above the ground. The German Shepards were greedily attacking the screaming, immobile targets, eager for the blood to fill their mouths...

Kiku couldn't help but, when one of the dogs came and licked his face in respect and love, to lick some of the blood and revel in its taste.

__________________

"Taisa!"

Kiku turned from the animal to one of his underlings. "We have recovered the man that the general assigned us to find, Wang Yao."

Golden eyes stared into chocolate brown, hate meeting ice.

"該死的日本混蛋！侵犯我的城市，我的孩子！你有什麼權利-！" Yao stopped yelling when the hand of his younger brother hit his face and caused his head to whip at the side, cracking his neck. The Japanese officer holding him smirked.

Kiku leaned down to his "brother". "根據命令我的帝王，我要求將我的心蹂躪南京的內容 ...以及人民本市..."

Yao's eyes widened. "Not my children, Kiku..."

All three men turned their heads as they heard a small group of women scream. Nuns.

"Not my children, Kiku." China looked into those brown orbs, those orbs that once showed such reverence to him. "私の子供を惜しめば..."

Japan stared into liquid gold, closing his eyes, sighing.

"ありがとうございます." China thanked.

A cloth was clapped over his mouth.

The scent... was making... him...

Him...

Feel...

So...

Sleepy...

When he awoke, he found that he was chained up.

Kiku was smiling. His eyes were a strange mix of his chocolate brown, gold, and black.

"Yao-nini~" A sickly sweet voice...

"What is going on Kiku, aru?" Yao had his feet on the floor, but his feet were chained down and his arms were chained up to the ceiling.

A sharp pain went along his chest, where his sternum would breath. A knife with making beautiful designs with it was held in Kiku's hand, the boy smiling.

"Ki-ku-didi!" Japan looked up at his "elder brother".

The knife went up to Japan's lips.

Yao couldn't escape the taste of his blood as it went from Kiku's lips to his.

* * *

Japan gripped his head, feeling the memory overwhelm him. Tears escaped his eyes, causing Kiku to act as if they were scalding and furiously wipe at his face.

_"Oh... I've made you upset... I didn't mean for that..."_

Japan paid some attention to the voice. It truly sounded regretful.

_'Why are you in my head? More important question: what are you?'_

_"... What am I?"_

The voice sounded confused.

_"What... am..."_

Silence.

_________________

* * *

_

**Saith Ar Hugain **- The number 27 in the Welsh Vigesimal system; "27" is the title of the song, which belongs to Fallout Boy.

The song is England's first Character Song, **Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman**, and this version is from a fandub on YouTube by the user **LightFlooby. **I couldn't find any other accurate translation that made sense to me.

The Rape of Nanjing - I am actually making a doujin of this event and the modern day feelings of Kiku and Yao when looking back on it. I actually did a bit of research when drawing some of it and...

It's brutal stuff.

Chinese = "該死的日本混蛋！侵犯我的城市，我的孩子！你有什麼權利-！" - Damn Japanese bastards! Invading my city, my children! What gives you the right-!

Chinese = 根據命令我的帝王，我要求將我的心蹂躪南京的內容 ...以及人民本市... - Under the command of my Emperor, I claim and will ravage Nanjing to my heart's content... As well as the people of this municipality...

Japanese = 私の子供を惜しめば... - Spare my children...

Japanese = ありがとうございます - Thank you (Arigato gozaimasu)

Nini - childish way of saying older brother in Japanese

Didi - younger brother in Chinese

I totally wish I spoke and read Japanese right now. I just got a Nico Nico Douga account 2 minutes ago and I was watching HetaOni... until I realized that I can't understand it... :(

7 January 2011 10:38 PM


	4. Chapt3r Thr33

**Hey! It is 4:45 PM 12 January 2011! Continuing!**

**More Inspiration: Classroom lecture**

**...**

**Yeah... Believe it.**

**Warning: More implied suicidal bidness, yaoi (non-con, rape, consensual), drug use**

* * *

Chapt3r Thr33 (Bastardized English)

Alfred smiled, the nineteen-year-old's teeth shining against the dark aura of the war room. He had just walked in.

"All right. We need America to sign it and it's done."

Sign? Sign what?

Arthur turned to his once-brother. "An agreement between the Allies and Axis have arranged: No use of nuclear weapons of any kind."

America began to remember things again...

God, why did he always fuck up?

* * *

_"Alfred-san!" Kiku cried out as the younger nation thrust into him faster than before. His wounds were most likely going to fester due to the treatment that was taking place. He looked at America. His eyes had tears in them._

_"Kiku..." He was cut off by a moan as Kiku reluctantly came in his hand, triggering his own release._

_They laid atop of each other, silent, except for their breathing._

_"Daikirai." I hate you._

_"Wakaru." I know._

_America laid his head to rest on Kiku's shoulder, mindful not to move the bandages. Kiku closed his eyes, attempting to regain some energy and ignore his throbbing back and... lower regions._

_Heroes don't cry when others can see._

* * *

Alfred snapped back to reality. "Alfred, you git! Pay attention!"

"Yes?"

"Will you sign the agreement?"

"Give me the damn pen."

* * *

China stood in one of his ancient temples. He was not religious, of course, but something had... called him to this spot...

The spot in one of the bamboo forests... where he found his _didi,_ his _Ju Hua_.

He looked around and saw a mark in the ground. Looking closely at his surroundings, he saw that he was in the middle of a giant engraving in the floor of the temple.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Yao looked up. A man stood, his familiar, but unrecognizable, most likely due to the Repression Spell that the being was casting. Beautiful white wings stretched from his back, giving him the air of an angel.

"What is amazing?"

The angel smiled. "The Hell mark you are standing in."

China looked down again, examining the mark. It looked like a six-sided star, the points filled with the letters "I", "A", "D", "O", "N", and "A", and the hexagon that he was standing in the center of had something akin to a "T" in the center, the bottom of the letter facing the west.

"Hell mark?"

The angel nodded. "This is only part of it. It spans the entire globe. The other quarters are in Rome, Paris, and Danvers. The center is Venice. The triangle is in Avalon."

Yao felt his face become blanched at the mention of part of this enormous circle in his land, but it was with his fellow countries. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why does this mark have to be here?"

"..."

"..."

"Because it is on your body."

"I have no mark like this."

"Check when you get to your home."

The being vanished.

* * *

China disrobed nonchalantly. That angel, no **demon, **was attempting to draw him in, to make his succumb to a sinful death. He chuckled.

"Did he think I could be tricked to easily, aru?" He walked over to his mirror, the silver shining his approaching body back at him. Standing in only his underwear, he could see nothing on the front of his body.

Perhaps if he turned on the light...

No, a demon mark would glow.

Or perhaps...

As he lit the candle, he he felt a bit more sure of himself. No demon mark could be on him. His own houses repelled demons.

His reflection, a beautiful young man with the same "Hell" mark on his stomach, around his naval, disproved him.

* * *

America stood in front of his mirror. He stared at his seemingly perfect torso... Any other nation would ask him for the secret to hiding his scars.

He had none.

They just didn't want to see them.

They didn't want to see him as an adult.

He didn't want them to see him as a coward.

_"Courez, courez, petit oiseau!"_

_"Patriot!"_

_"Moi, le loup, je vais manger à votre ami le lapin."_

_"Loyalistes!"_

_"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas revenir et être une colonie de nouveau? Nous serons très heureux nouveau-"_

_"Jamais! j'aime trop! Mon Albion m'a quitté, il m'a tué! Je ne laisserai pas Arthur faire de même pour moi!"_

_"Non! Vous mentez! Angleterre, non, Arthur ne me quitte pas! Il prend soin de moi-"_

_"Ce n'est pas la façon dont il est censé être!"_

_"Vous êtes un idiot!"_

_"Non, vous êtes en train de rêver trop fort!"_

_"Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas être seul ..."_

They didn't want to see...

_"Je vous hais, du Nord!"_

_"S'il vous plaît, Sud! Je n'aime pas que nous sommes séparés!"_

_"Non, tu me hais! Il me l'a dit!"_

_"Sud ..."_

Alfred turned to his bed, ducked down, and grabbed a small box that he had hidden about forty years ago...

X.

* * *

God... He was so high...

He was dancing so much, he could probably die of thirst right now...

He saw a girl, dancing.

Even if she was American, Alfred still had a fun time with her...

That induced tears once he got home

* * *

**American English **is a dialect, yes? Honestly, to me, it seems like we kind of messed it up. Really, where did "ain't" come from?

Physically, the nations' ages are (some are official, the ones with question marks are guesses):

Italy - 20  
Germany - 21  
Japan - 18?  
America - 19  
England - 23  
France - 26  
Russia - 24?  
China - 18?  
Canada - 20?

I wrote a paper on the **bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki**. God...

**Didi **- little brother in Chinese

**Ju Hua **- chrysanthemum in Chinese (aka the Chinese translation for the Japanese word "Kiku") (Inspiration to use that name came from a doujin I downloaded **Anata e no Tsuki **(Japan x China).

The marking that the being referred to as a "Hell mark", was the part of the circle and triange used to summon the Seventy-Two Demons mentioned in **Ars Goetia**, the first of five sections in **The Lesser Key of Solomon **or _**Lemegeton**. _It is one of the most popular books on demonology.  
- Fun Fact: If you like** Umineko no Naku Koro ni**, this Ars has the list of the Seventy-Two demons, the 27th being **Marquis Ronové** and the 33rd being **Prince Gaap**.

The reason for this being calling the circle a "Hell" mark is in reference to the demons that can be summoned from it.

The **"Hell" mark **appearing on China... It's on his land, right?

I don't mean to offend anyone with this, okay? *holds up Chibitalia holding a spear for defense (Please don't kill me)*

**Rome, Italy** - an ancient city with so much myths... so cool. I'm visiting it this summer. The city is home of the Parthenon and the Colleseum, as well as the home to the Vatican City, one of the smallest nations and home to the Pope, leader of the Roman Catholic Church.

**Paris, France**- a marvelous city that I will visit in the summer as well. The Catacombs (did a report in French 1) have been used in pop culture quite often and have a sense of mystery and fright to them, considering that the walls are lined with skulls and bones. The Catacombs were used by the French resistance during the Nazi-Occupation of France in World War II.

**Danvers** - formerly the city of Salem Village, Massachusetts. This was where the Salem witch trials were held (Feb 1692 - May 1693). Four young girls began to through hysterics and have characteristics beyond epilepsy and this led to the conviction of Sarah Good (homeless), Sarah Osborne (rarely attending church), and a West Indian servant named Tituba. Twenty people were executed, five of them on July 19, 1692 (My birthday is July 19).

**Avalon** - The island of Arthurian legend where King Arthur was taken after being slain by his incest-produced son Mordred. It is famous for his perfect apples and is featured in other popular media as well. It is recorded in the _Historia Regum Brittaniae_ (The History of the Kings of Britian) by Geoffrey of Monmouth around 1136 AD.

**Venice, Italy** - There is no confirmed historical origin of this lagoon city. The conventional year is 421. It consisted of refugees from other Roman cities and the undefended countryside inhabitants, who were fleeing the Germans and the Huns. There is a chance of Venice being submerged in the water, due to the petrified wood piles that it was built upon sinking slowing until it reached the hard clay layer of the soil. The building of certain bridges and diverting the Brenta River could also have had some impact on this.

Okay, **America's flashbacks**. They are dealing with the Revolutionary War and the Civil War. America split twice during the course of these wars: Patriot and Loyalist, North and South.

_"Run, run, little bird!"_

_"Patriot!"_

_"I, the wolf, I will eat your little rabbit friend."_

_"Loyalist!"_

_"Why? Why don't you come back and be a colony? We'll be so happy again-"_

_"Never! I love too much! My Albion left me, he killed me! I won't let Arthur do the same to me!"_

_"No! You're lying! England, no, Arthur would never leave me! He takes care of me-"_

_"That's not the way it's supposed to be!"_

_"You're an idiot!"_

_"No, you just dream too much!"_

_"I don't want... I just don't want to be alone."_

Now, North and South.

_"I hate you, North!"_

_"Please, South! I don't like that we are separate!"_

_"No, you hate me! He told me so!"_

_"South..."_

You can kind of tell the relationship between the American halves. Loyalist and North **(ONE AND THE SAME)** both dislike confrontation and are willing to comply to others' terms in order to stay together. Loyalist holds a special spot in his heart for England, who was not just his older brother, but the only one who would visit him without an intent to harm him... at first. Of course, this changed after the French and Indian War. Loyalist blames France for the tension between his younger brother Patriot and England.

Patriot and South **(AGAIN, ONE AND THE SAME)** both, on the other hand, fight for their beliefs, but are easily swayed. South, especially, due to the unsettling images and pains that he gets from the slaves in his half of the country. The person that told him that North hated him was Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederate States of America.

Ecstacy, MDMA, Adam, X, etc : A drug that induces:

-A general and subjective alteration in consciousness-A strong sense of inner peace and self-acceptance-Diminished aggression, hostility, and jealousy-Diminished fear, anxiety, and insecurity-Extreme mood lift with accompanying euphoria-Feelings of empathy, compassion, and forgiveness towards others-Feelings of intimacy and even love for others-Improved self-confidence-The ability to discuss normally anxiety-provoking topics with marked ease-An intensification of all of the bodily senses (sound, touch, smell, vision, hearing)-Substantial enhancement of the appreciation for quality of music-Mild psychedelia, consisting of mental imagery and auditory and visual distortions-Stimulation, arousal, and hyperactivity (e.g., many users get an "uncontrollable urge to dance" while under the influence)-Increased energy and endurance-Increased alertness, awareness, and wakefulness-Increased desire, drive, and motivation-Analgesia or decreased pain sensitivity

**25 January 2011 6:38 AM**


	5. Kapitel Vier

**Hey! It is 12:55 PM 30 January 2011! Continuing!**

Note: This is not based on HetaOni, RomaHeta, etc. It may contain some elements or similarities, but this is coming straight out of my brain. 聞いていただき、誠にありがとうございます。(Thank you very much for listening.)

More Inspiration: American History, A research project I have to do on four countries, A Holy Roman Empire doujin called **Risorgimento**

**Warning: Foulmouthery, the Mafia, War, Violence, All that bloody sh*t**

* * *

Kapitel Vier (German)

_"If this revolution was bloodless that was not because we were not manly enough to look at blood. _

_"- was a soldier for more than four years in a war where more blood was shed-before throughout human history. I never lost my nerve, no matter what-and no matter what sights I had to face." (1)_

Italy stood at attention. In the last few months, he and Prussia had strengthened the Italian army in case of any battles or wars. Now they had a purpose. Lately, Italia Romano used the Mafia to get foreign information through... effective means, along with little Sicily.(2) He stood in front of his soldiers with his eyes stone cold and his heart beating rapidly, adreniline going through his system.

He had never wanted to fight.

_"The fighting forces of our movement who for many years had defended the banner of the-against the superior forces of the enemy, and had carried it steadily forward for a long-years, now planted it firmly in the soil of the-."_

He felt too strong... and it frightened him.

Italy closed his eyes and imagined his brother, frightened of the Mafia, but cooperating anyway. He pictured his little Sicily, the little punk girl whose state was the origin of the Mafia.

_"__Fratello maggiore! Guardate la catena di fiori che ho fatto!" A little Feliciano sat in a field by the sea. Romano sat next to him, looking up at the sky and munching on a tomato. Austria was nice enough to let him visit his home and Spain-nii-chan had let Romano come home as well. _

_-_**Older brother! Look at the flower chain I made!**_-_

_"__Stupido fratello! I ragazzi non fanno le catene di fiori!" Romano spat at his brother. The boy acted too soft for his tastes. He wished that he would've gotten a cooler brother... But then more people would want him... At least a more masculine brother... _

_-_**Stupid brother! Boys don't make flower chains!**_-_

_"Io amo i fiori che il fratello maggiore usato!" A little girl appeared, her long, dark, flowing hair dancing in the air around her. Her golden eyes, much like Feliciano's eyes, glittered with happiness and innocence. _

_-_**I love the flowers that older brother used!**_-_

_"Sicilia! Dove sei stato più piccolo uno?" Feliciano walked over to his little sister, Romano staying behind to eat the rest of his tomatoes. Dafne smiled cutely. She grabbed her brother's hand and brought him to the beach, the Eastern side of Italy. _

_-_**Sicily! Where have you been littlest one?**_-_

_"Fratello maggiore! Sono stato qui! Non è l'oceano così bella?" She stood on the edge, her feet on the sand just a few inches from the wet sand. _

_-_**Older brother! I was over here! Isn't the ocean so pretty?**_-_

_"Sì, è, piccola." Feliciano grabbed his sister's hand and smiled. _

_-_**Yes, it is, little one.**_-_

_"Quando posso mostrare la mia casa, fratello?" Little Dafne looked up at her older brother. He had always told her that, one day, they would all be together, members of the same house, but that she could keep her own. _

-**When can I show you my house, brother?**-

_"Un giorno, sorellina, quando Romano ed io crescere e diventare un paese forte e tutti possiamo stare insieme per sempre." _

-**One day, little sister, when Romano and I grow up and become a strong country and we can all be together forever.**-

_Romano came stomping over. "Dove voi due stati? Avete due appena rimasto a fissare l'oceano?" _

-**Where have you two been? Have you two just been staring out at the ocean?**-

_"Ve~ Stavamo cercando a casa di Sicilia, Romano." Feliciano smiled and pointed to the far away island. _

-**Ve~ We were looking at Sicily's house, Romano.**-

_Romano looked in that direction and was impressed. "Wow! E 'così lontano!" _

-**Wow! It's so far away!**-

_"Un giorno vivremo tutti insieme, Romano fratello? Feliciano fratello?" Dafne's eyes sparkled happily, wanting to be with her brothers, just like her mother said they would be someday. _

-**One day, we will all live together, Romano fratello? Feliciano fratello?**-

_((Just you, Romano, and Feli~ Together for ever...))_

_Feliciano smiled "Sempre! Saremo insieme e nessuno potrà mai separarci!" _

-**Always! We will be together and no one will ever be able to separate us!**-

So that his fratello and sorella could be safe, he would fight.

"_Capo di tutti capi_." Italy turned to see a black-suited man in line with his vision. The soldiers behind him ignored the words.

_"Posso avere una parola con lei, signore?"_ "May I have a word with you, sir?"

_"Sì è possibile. Mi scusi."_ Italy broke out of formation and handed his instructions to one of the officers, who took the soldiers behind him on a quick run. "Yes you may. Excuse me."

In a tent, Italy and the Mafioso stood by a table with a folder on it._ "Quali informazioni sono state raccolte?" _"What information has been collected?"

_"Abbiamo confermato le informazioni che le forze Neo-Alleate hanno costruito una sorta di barriera per impedire l'infiltrazione verso le principali città in Francia, come nelle precedenti due grandi guerre."_ He opened the folder as he spoke, showing his boss's leader the papers and confirmation of the Neo-Allied attempt at protection. "We have confirmed information that the Neo-Allied forces have built a kind of barrier to prevent infiltration to major cities in France as in the previous two great wars."

_"Dannazione. Questa barriera, ciò che è costruito e dove è la vostra posizione?" _"Damn it. This barrier, what is built and where is its position?"

_"Una barriera metallica sostenuta con calcestruzzo. Gira intorno a Versailles, Avignone e Parigi."_ "A metal barrier bolstered with concrete. It runs around Versailles, Avignon and Paris."

_"Vedo ... Forse dovrei vedere il mio fratello maggiore."_ Italy's eyes narrowed. "I see ... Maybe I should see my big brother."

_"Signore, se posso parlare. Ho ulteriori informazioni su My Lady Sicilia." _The man wrang his hands together slightly. "Sir, if I may speak. I have more information about My Lady Sicily."

_"Sì. Che c'è? Sei sicuro?" _His sister? Why would one of her subordinates have more information on her and solely her? "Yes. What? Are you sure?

_"Signore ... Andò a Parigi."_ "Sir ... She went to Paris."

A loud smack resounded throughout the tent.

_"Sei un idiota! Hai lasciato andare da solo?" _His gold eyes glowed menacingly. "You idiot. You let her go alone?"

_"Signore. Posso fornire alcuni elementi di prova che eravamo tutti contro la sua decisione?"_ The underling pleaded. "Sir. May I provide some evidence that we were all against her decision?"

_"Se si deve, però, se non mi soddisfa, vi troverete in un mare di guai."_ "If you must, though, if it doesn't satisfy me, you will be in a lot of trouble."

_"Non sarebbe fermato, Sir. I suoi occhi erano come il fuoco, appassionato e mortali."_ The underling pulled up his sleeve and showed scratches, most likely from a woman's nails. "She would not be stopped, Sir. Her eyes were like fire, passionate and deadly."

_"Vedo ... Chi cazzo sei?" _"I see... Who are you?"

_"Signore?"_

_"Sicilia non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di così stupido. Mia sorella mi ha chiamato questa mattina per dire che sarebbe stata a Roma per tutto il tempo di questa guerra avrebbe avuto luogo."_ Italy stood as three soldiers took a hold of the man, one holding him at gunpoint.

"Sicily would never do anything so stupid. My sister called me earlier this morning to say that she would be in Rome for however long this war would take place."

"_D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu votre accent français __un mile hors_." "Besides, I heard your French accent a mile away."

Merde! He had been told _l'Italie_ was a pushover, a weakling. Those eyes weren't that of one. One last attempt. "_La signora Dafne_-" "Signora Dafne-"

A click of a gun and the Frenchman saw the barrel of a gun.

"_Come osi dire il suo nome._"

"How dare you say her name."

* * *

Prussia stood on the balcony of the Reichstag. How long had it been...

_Prussia stood with Italy... and the small child next to him._

_"He's a nation, not a human."_

_Prussia nodded, gazing at the child next to him. "Yes, a child nation. Still nameless." He placed a hand on the child's head. _

_"I call him Reich already, though." He saw Italy's eyes grow wider._

_He continued. "What's interesting about our existence is that we gain consciousness just before the humans recognize us as such. Just like a prophecy no one can overturn._

_"-What exactly is about to happen over you..." Italy stared at the two... nostalgic._

_"My bosses still haven't realized that they have given birth to him yet, believing that I am the only country the Diet will listen to._

_"But the people are not so."_

_He gently brought his new brother up. "My people wish to call him their home. 'Deutschland.' There will come a time when that name will only refer to one country only."_

_The child squirmed. "Huh, you want to get down?"_

_The child scampered on the boating dock. _

_"Don't fall!" Prussia kept his eye on the little Reich before noticing Italy again._

_"Oh, I think..." Italy grabbed his head, his thirteen-year-old appearance almost seeming older with stress. "I-I'm making a huge misunderstanding... with all these events happening at once."_

_Prussia sighed. _

This is a blank spot in Prussia's memories... Perhaps with not being a country anymore.

"_I didn't want to confuse you."_

_"He might remember-"_

_"He's not-"_

_"He gave me pictures, he gave me kisses, just how much that made me happy-" Italy felt tears in his eyes. Maybe that boy was **him**. That boy with the golden hair... and the sapphire eyes. _

_"He might remember if I tell him everything!" He pulled at the hand around his wrist. "Let me go, Preußen!"_

_"If he is **him**, you want him to remember his death?"_

_Italy and Prussia remembered how **he** was treated... So cruelly..._

_Italy felt the tears pour down faster._

_Little Reich turned his attention away from the seabirds to the two larger people that stood behind him. The shorter one had water on his face. But it wasn't raining... He wasn't swimming or taking a bath._

_The water came from his eyes._

_Italy wiped the tears away._

_"Gilbert."_

_"What, Feliciano."_

_"Did you ever think about why we're shaped like humans?"_

_"Because as long as we have this body, we will always have a double meaning and sentiment?_

_"I'll forget as soon as I sneeze. I don't see any difference between Preußen and Gilbert." _

_Reich reached for another bird._

_Italy didn't hear the words that Preußen was saying until her heard the words, "his body is merely a tool"._

_"Don't make it sound like selfishness. When you're meaning to sacrifice everything." Italy's eyes grew determined. "I don't have any words to criticise someone who is prepared to risk death_

_"... Please be friends with him. I came to request just that." Italy dashed over to Reich after hearing those words._

_The Italian attempted to pick up the child._

_"VE!" The toddler was so heavy!_

_"Oh, he's actually much heavier than he looks." Preußen smirked. "He's probably stuffed with all the future muscles he'll gain!"_

_Italy smiled when he pulled the child up to his level. _

_"You're so heavy. You really are a prophecy."_

_The light went in Prussia's eyes. _

_"It's really hard to be a country, you know?"_

_Prussia had a concerned look on his face. Never had he heard Feliciano speak this way... so solemn..._

_"Because we aren't really humans, we can't decide for ourselves who to hurt and who to protect._

_"Even we may become enemies in the future and spill each other's blood."_

_A bird's downy feather landed on the little German's nose, leaving Feliciano to pull it away. "But, we are able to cry for those we point guns at. Like sharing a bed on a thunder-filled night alongside the fights of the emperor and the pope._

_"Only love._

_"That's about the only free will we have._

_"No matter what lies ahead... No matter what battles you encounter, as long as we are able to live in the same time, I believe that you will survive."_

_Italy smiled back at the albino. Suddenly, Gilbert was mesmerized by those golden eyes._

**Vidit suum dulcem Natum  
****moriendo desolatum,  
****dum emisit spiritum.**

**Mors et vita duello  
****Conflixere mirando,  
****Dux vitaemortuus  
****Regnat vivus.**

Gilbert snapped out of his daydream.

It had been years since he remembered or thought of that day.

Suddenly, he remembered gold, brown, black, and red.

A swatzika. A man with a strange mustache. Predatory eyes.

The man behind the Fuhrer spoke in unison with him. **_"I will create an empire that will last a thousand years."_**

* * *

1) Hitler's Speech on Foreigh Policy

2) The Sicilian Mafia (Italian Mafia) has been around since 1812 after the end of feudalism. Sicily was annexed to Italy in 1860, around the time of Italian Unification. In 1898, prosecutors identified eight Mafia clans in Sicily. As of 2007?, there are Ten Commandments for _Cosa Nostra _(literally Thing that is Ours; the Mafia): (Wikipedia)

1) No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.  
2) Never look at the wives of friends.  
3) Never be seen with cops.  
4) Don't go to pubs and clubs.  
5) Always being available for Cosa Nostra is a duty - even if your wife is about to give birth.  
6) Appointments must absolutely be respected.  
7) Wives must be treated with respect.  
8) When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth.  
9) Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families.  
10) People who can't be part of Cosa Nostra: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values.

3) Capo di tutti capi - Literally "Head of all heads" - The Mafia boss of the strongest Family - highest of all mafia ranks

4) Mafia! Veneciano be sexy~!

5) Risorgimento is a story of Holy Roman Empire becoming the German Confederation, the former sometimes considered the **First Reich** and the confederation being the** Second Reich. **

**6) The Fuhrer is obviously Hitler. **

**Finished 11 February 2011 11:04 PM**


	6. Dai go

**Hey! It is 11:08 PM 11 February 2011! Continuing!**

More Inspiration: American History, A research project I have to do on four countries, A Holy Roman Empire doujin called **Risorgimento,** my French class, my mother's getting of movies about Fidel Castro and Che Guerera

**Warning: Foulmouthery, War, Violence, All that bloody sh*t**

* * *

第五 (Dai go) (Japanese)

The first major battle occurred of August 21, 2024. It occurred in the **Gyeongsangnam-do **Province in Jinju, South Korea.

Yong Soo looked up at his brothers. Due to a treaty, he and Yao-gege were still allies, meaning that he was Kiku's enemy.

Kiku stood above him. "Yong Soo, あなたは降伏か？" (2)

The younger boy winced, struggling to open one eye long enough to glare at his 형제. (3) The building collapse made his body feel pained, not only in sensation, but in level of fatigue.

"Kiku..."

"Do you surrender to me?"

"No! He will never surrender to you aru!" Yao stood, a pistol in his hand. "Never!"

"なぜですか?" Why?

Yao looked at Kiku'seyes. Tears were pouring from them

"なぜあなたはいつも彼をサポートするのですか？ていない私。なぜですか?" Why do you always support him? Not me. Why?

"あなたは私に対して常にある。" You are always against me.

"あなたは私を憎む..." You hate me...

Yao looked at his brother. "菊弟-" Kiki-ototo-

"**あなたは私を殺そうとする！**" **You want to kill me!**

* * *

**_-(THIS IS A BIT OF A FLASHBACK! TO JUST BEFORE THE BATTLE THAT TOOK PLACE BETWEEN KOREA AND JAPAN!)-_**

_Non! Rien de rien!_

_Non! Je ne regrette rien!_

François, or Francis, as Arthur would call him, refusing to call him by his French name, stood in Alfred's room, waiting for the other. The younger was getting ready for their _nuit sensuelle_.

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal!_

He knew this from the music that was coming from the other's voice box.

The song stopped, as another began.

The bathroom, revealing a sexy looking Alfred. His black dress shirt was unbuttoned. The matching dress pants hung low to his hips, hugging the masculine contour of his body. There were no glasses on his face, sky blue unaltered by refracted light.

François looked at the other. Alfred had begun to play an old instrumental; it was too quiet to identify, but was so familiar to the Frenchman.

"_Ainé frère, voulez-vous danser avec moi_?" -Older brother, do you want to dance with me?- Alfred came close, letting the French ghost over his brother's ear, delivering shivers down his neck and spine. French hands gripped at American hips, feeling them move fluidly from side to side... like the viper he was.

"_S-Si vous voulez_..." -If you want...-

"_Pourquoi c'est moi qui decide?_" -Why is it me that decides?- A nip to his ear, making François turn away slightly. The French may be the people of free love, but America was a land of no physical boundaries. A tongue began to travel down from his ear to his neck and to any accessible skin. "_Pourquoi quand vous_-" -Why when you-

A hand grazed over his clothed erection, drawing out a beautiful moan.

"_Vous me desirez?_" -You desire me?-

His shirt was ripped open; the speed of the unbuttoning would've been impossible, but France had learned long ago not to wonder about Alfred's abilities.

"_Vous rêvez de moi?_" -You dream of me?-

He was pushed so casually onto the bed, given hickies almost immediately.

"_Vous voulez que vous me baissez? Que je crie votre nom? Que je pleure quand vous me touchez et m'embrassez_?" -You want to fuck me? That I cry out your name? That I cry when you touch and kiss me?-

A chuckle stopped Alfred's onslaught.

"_Quoi est très amusant?_" -What is so funny?-

France looked into America's eyes. "_Que vous pensez que je vous aime seulement parce'que vous êtes beau_." -That you think that I love you solely because you are beautiful.- Another chuckle. He sat up, catching America's uncomfortable gaze.

A hand cupped the younger male's face, America nuzzling the hand with his cheek. "_J'étais seul pour trop d'ans_." -I was alone for too many years.-

"_Et ce justifique que ne personne vous peut aimer?_" -And that justifies that no one can love you?- A kiss to the dry, shaking lips of the other. "_Pourquoi? N'es-tu pas digne de l'amour sans condition_?" -Why? Are you not worthy of unconditional love?-

America tensed as a hand slipped into his pants, teasing the tight entrance. It was dry.

"_C'est sec_."

"Oui..." Alfred moved and grabbed a bottle of lubricant off of the nightstand. He blushed as he asked his brother if he had the other thing that they needed. "_Des preservatifs?"_

Francis laughed. "_Bien sûr que j'ai apporte des preservatifs!_" Out he pulled a package of condoms.

They began to strip each other of their clothes, Alfred singing softly to the instrumental mood music.

_Allons enfants de la patrie,_  
_Le jour de gloire est arrivé !_  
_Contre nous de la tyrannie_  
_L'étendard sanglant est levé ! (bis)_  
_Entendez-vous dans les campagnes,_  
_Mugir ces féroces soldats ?_  
_Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras_  
_Égorger nos fils, nos compagnes !_

"Ah!" Alfred moaned, cut off by a bite to his inner thighs. Francis would've been more patient, but hearing his national anthem pour from the other's lips broke his self-restraint.

"_Chante-toi, petit frère._" -Sing, little brother.- He slowed down his actions and slowly prepared the other as Alfred closed his eyes and saw the memories that his big brother had shown him.

A king and queen at the guillotine.

Blood in the streets.

He grew harder. (5)

_Aux armes, citoyens !  
Formez vos bataillons !  
Marchons ! Marchons !  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons !_

Alfred felt the lubricated latex slip inside of him, stopping his singing and bringing out pleasured noises. The two rested for a few moments and were liberal with their kisses to one another.

"_François_..."

"_Oui, Alfred_?"

"_Peux... Peux-je_..." -Can... May I...- Alfred looked away. Though he was probably seen as a very progressive country, his traditions still held him back. A century of Puritan lifestyle had made its mark.

_America should continue its isolationist lifestyle._

_Eradicate alcohol as to eradicate crime._

_Incest is a grave sin._

_A man should not be with a man._

Francis smiled slightly, grabbing onto his younger brother and flipping them over so that Alfred sat on his hips. Not used to any position rather than the one before, Alfred let Francis guide his body with the grip that he had on the adolescent's hips. Alfred lifted his hips up nervously, watching his brother's face for approval and feeling the appendage inside of him almost slide all the way out before he came back down on it faster.

Francis moaned, lifting the other's hips along with him for more power and speed. The two picked a moderate pace, as Alfred had never been in this position before. Alfred moaned at the friction; it felt different the way that they were doing it.

Alfred collapsed on top of Francis when he reached completion, feeling the other man's chest go up and down with his breathing, the heart underneath his chest beat rapidly, and the liquid heat that rushed into him.

The two shared the afterglow, arms wrapped around the other.

"_J'ai peur_." - I'm afraid.-

"_Pourquoi_?"

"_Pour l'Italie_." -For Italy-

The Allies were completely and duly ready for war.

* * *

_"My Fée!" Libertas turned and saw Albion running up to him. "Fée!"_

_Libertas tilted his head, blue eyes twinkling curiously. "Fée?"_

_Albion nodded. "It is the word for "fairy" in Francis's province, since your name has to do with fairies. Another word is "lutin", which means "pixie" if you don't like it-"_

_"No. I just wished to know what Master was calling me."_

_Albion frowned. "I am not your master. I am your friend."_

_"But I was born for-"_

_Albion grabbed the boy's hand and kissed it, making Libertas's face fill with red, like apples. He took note of this._

_"You are "Avalon" now, because your cheeks look like apples in the summer. This will be your second name, along with your normal human name."_

_Avalon looked at the other boy and leaned over to kiss his hand. "Triad."_

_Albion nodded. "That is my name in Other World?"_

_Avalon nodded. "My name in that world is West."_

_Albion smiled. "I'm just like you now. I'm happy."_

_Avalon smiled a small smile, not knowing what feeling was coursing through him right now, but he felt warm and nice and wanted to see the small on Albion's face more often._

_They heard a noise and turned toward it._

_Albion tilted his head and identified the boys that stood in the bushes._

_"Hello, Fenice."_

_Scotland glared at the smaller children. "Hello, useless property."_

_Wales and Ireland glared at the boys as well. _

_Avalon stared at them._

_Scotland approached them. "I want to be bigger."_

_Avalon and Albion both nodded. That was what they had to do; they were only Notions after all._

_

* * *

_

Italy stood by his friend. Germany stood at attention. The troops below the balcony, both German and Italian, saluted and said their pledge, first the Germans, then Italians. They announced it in unison in English in front of the cameras. Italy and Germany made sure to have the cameramen avoid their faces.

"_Ich__ von Gott und vor meinen Kameraden diesen heiligen Eid, daß die Führer der italienischen und der deutschen Allianz und ihrer Menschen und Protektorate schwöre, ich werde unbedingten Gehorsam gegen seine Gerechtigkeit zu machen, stürzen seiner menschenverachtenden Unterdrücker sollten sie Gott in ihrer Existenz trotzen, und dass wie ein tapferer Soldat, werde ich jederzeit bereit, mein Leben zu geben, speichern Sie alle, und lassen Sie keine für diesen Eid werden_."

"_Giuro su__ Dio e davanti ai miei compagni, questo sacro giuramento che ai capi della Alleanza italiano e tedesco e la sua gente e protettorati, mi prestano obbedienza incondizionata alla sua giustizia, di rovesciare i suoi oppressori disumano dovrebbero sfidare Dio nella loro esistenza, e che come un soldato coraggioso, io sono sempre disposto a dare la mia vita, salva tutto, e lasciare nessuno per questo giuramento_."

"I swear by God and before my comrades this sacred oath that to the Leaders of the Italian and German Alliance and its people and protectorates, I shall render unconditional obedience to its justice, overturn its inhumane oppressors should they defy God in their existence, and that as a brave soldier, I shall at all times be prepared to give my life, save all, and leave none for this oath."

* * *

1) August 21, 2024 : I asked my father to pick a random day after July. He said this date and I looked it up.

**************1192 -**Minamoto Yoritomo becomes Seii TaiShōgun and the de facto ruler of Japan. (Traditional Japanese date: July 12, 1192)

**************1321 -**160 Jews of Chincon France, burned at stake

**********1718 -**Emperor Karel VI, Turkey & Venice sign peace treaty

******1831 -****Nat Turner slave revolt kills 55 (Southampton County, Virginia)**

**1915 -Italy declares war on Turkey in World War One**

**1938 -Italy bars all Jewish teachers in Public & High School**

**1942 -World War II: a Nazi flag is installed atop the Mount Elbrus.**

**1944 -Germans storm up Hill 262 (Mont Ormel) Normandy**

2) Do you give up? (Japanese)

3) hyeongje- brother (Korean)

4) I looked at some fanfics, some history, and Wikipedia. China really protects Korea from a lot of shite and Japan could feel neglected. He picks on his brother and is punished by China a lot. Here, as in WWII, Japan be taking his revenge against his nii-sama.

5) _Je ne Regrette Rien -_a song by Edith Piaf, a singer supposedly born on the streets of Paris. The other songs I like by her are _Mon Dieu_, _La Vie en Rose_, and _Padam Padam_. The movie about her life La Vie en Rose («La Môme» in French) made all the girls (4/5 of the class) cry / feel like crying.

6) Okay. I own the English Dub of Hetalia on DVD. In the Christmas on a Southern Island episode, America thinks out loud about how he forgot about the holidays due to being so bloodthirsty. He quickly remarks about how he means that he is spreading democracy to the rest of the world. The French Revolution... Yeah, that would probably give America a hard-on.

IDK. I am from the U.S. and am in American History this year (kills me), so I have learned a lot about my country, but have many mixed feelings now.

But whenever I am in class, I keep wondering, "Does America really feel that way? Now I really know why he left England. America had a good reason for not helping France with his revolutionary issues. Nixon, you f-cking cheat. Screw you, political machines, you American-farmer haters!" Things like that, so America will be one of the focal points of this story. Just a heads-up.

7) The return of the concept of Notions. You can think of them as servants of Nations. A Notion is an idea that is followed and influenced by people, rather than a Nation which is an identification of people. Avalon and Albion are both Notions. However, they are two of seven. Four of these seven, including Albion, come from Nations. One of these four isn't even really a Notion. Avalon is unique out of all the Notions, because he was actually born after being conceived through sexual intercourse and staying nine months in the womb. Another unique thing about Avalon: He gave birth to a Nation *gasp*.

8) The Other World. I have no clue where this came from. I was just thinking about the Notions and somehow I thought about HetaQuest. I was like, "Do the Notions come from another world? OMG!" I asked Impero, the first Notion, and he said that when the two worlds were closest, in the very beginning of humankind, he was born. All the other Notions came from his interference with history except for one, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

9) This oath is based on the Hitler oath, but has been altered in accordance with everything that is good and non-Nazi, as well as some slightly Communistic ideas from Che Guevera. I really like the ideas of Che Guevera. No wonder my teacher called me a Communist last year. I also like this oath. ANTI-NAZI, PRO-JUSTICE!

**Finished 7 March 2011 1:10 PM**


	7. Глава шестая  Sura ya sita

**Hey! It is 5:03 PM 8 March 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: Foulmouthery, War, Violence, All that bloody sh*t**

Okay. One person commented on the strange sex scene in Chapter 4. This will be explained fully (to this general audience) in good time. Please wait for it.

Hey, you will all meet another Notion. The very first one: Impero. Sadly, it's a rape scene. :(

On a happier note! I have "HETALIA: AXIS POWERS PAINT IT WHITE!" ! It's a surprisingly serious movie!

On another happier note! I am on break starting March 11!

ALSO: A small request thing done for** ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123 **! Love ya! I have to say, it took me a bit to figure out where the war would go, but I thought about it and was listening to some history CDs my mummy got from the library (yep, I'm a nerd) and I figured out where to mention the war. I had never heard of it before, so the moment you mentioned it, I looked it up and it seemed really interesting. I hope it's okay... *nervous*

* * *

Глава шестая (Glava shestaya) (Russian) / Sura ya sita (Swahili)

The second major battle occurred of September 18, 2024. It occurred Kersh, Ukraine.

Ukraine looked up at her enemy, body weary and her rather large tracts of land not helping in the slightest.

Blue eyes glared down at her.

"Ukraine." Germany stared down at her, eyeing her as a piece of trash.

The woman stood. Katyusha spit out the foul taste in her mouth, recognizing it as blood.

"Germany. Get out of my house."

"Nein."

"да. You should get out of my sister's house, Сэр Германии."

Ukraine turned. "Брат Росія!"

Russia smiled at his sister. "Здравствуйте, старшая сестра." He held his pipe tightly, violet hues meeting blue. "How dare you invade my sister's house."

"You will not stop me, Russland."

"Really?" Russia came towards Germany quickly, brandishing his metal water pipe.

The two fought, feeling their armies collide. Whenever the two separated, Ukraine shot at the German with a AVB-7.62 battle rifle.

This continued repeatedly, Ukraine eventually switching to a Fort 17 pistol and joining her brother, ignoring her own physical pain.

The two forces back away from each other for a moment.

"It's over, Russland."

"Nyet..." Ukraine looked to her brother in shock and fear. Blood was on the corner of his mouth.

"Брат Росія..." She knelt down to help him. "Brother Russia!"

Ukraine turned to Germany, who held his stance. "What did you do?"

"What? I did nothing-"

"LIAR!" Ukraine's tears fell onto the ground, giving the ground their moisture and disappearing. "Why is my brother bleeding?"

"I do not know but-" Germany coughed into his fist. He pulled the appendage away...

Blood?

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Miproe looked up to the sky, seeing the smoke rising from St. Petersburg... he remembered when it was Petrograd... He remembered when it had never existed.

He remembered many things...

He lay down, his eyes staring into those of his Master. Romulus looked down at him. Impero had his arms around his caretaker. He was so kind to him, taught him many things about the world and got to see Isis and her son and Hera and her son, and he was so happy.

He nuzzled the older man's chest. Well... not older chronologically... Physically.

"Impero..."

"Romulus..."

Lips were placed upon his lips and Impero's eyes shot open.

_"Please! Please, leave me be!"_

_"You filthy child! You are only born to serve!"_

_"Please... No more..."_

_"Slave!" A slap resounded throughout the room as Impero held his cheek. "You will serve-"_

_Impero protested as his legs were pulled apart._

_"-Even if you will tear apart from the inside out."_

Impero ignored his thoughts. _'No, this is Romulus. He will not hurt me at all. He never has.'_

Impero hesitantly pressed his lips against his Master's, wondering if it would please him. He opened his mouth when he felt something wet against them. He tasted alcohol... a lot of it.

When they pulled apart, both panting slightly, Impero questioned, "Romulus... Are you intoxicated?"

He was answered with more kisses on his mouth, his neck. The clothing was ripped off of him as Romulus looked for more flesh to mark as his.

"Romulus!" Impero was getting frightened.

_"Suck, you filthy little whore!"_

"Please! I'm scared!" Impero was hyperventilating, though he logically had no reason to fear Romulus.

He had never hurt him before.

"I want a child." Romulus had Impero's legs bent at the knees so that his knees would go up to his chest. The Notion was really so flexible, it was another feminine feature of his, like his beautiful cherubic face. Impero stared up at him, his eyes sparkling with fright-induced tears.

"A child?" Impero had seen children be born. He had instigated the births of East, West, and Triad, as the three were called in the Other World, but a child... from his body... Here in this world.

"I cannot-" Impero screamed as Romulus thrust his male anatomy inside of him.

Why?

Why now?

Just when he was finally beginning to heal and feel loved?

Why would Romulus do this to him?

Impero felt disconnected from his body. Due to the link that he shared with his Master, he felt some of Romulus's pleasure, but it was not enough. His body lay unconscious.

He wandered, detached from the corporal body he had, and floated over the world, wings outstretched from his back.

He landed in the East, seeing brother East, who had taken in little Ju-Hu, as was his nickname.

He climbed in the mountains of the North with Little North and his mother.

He traveled to the North of little North and found Triad and West playing with apples.

When he returned to his body, it was morning.

He screamed when Romulus attempted to touch him, struggling against his Master and yelling about him lying and pretending to love him and purposefully hurting him and-

"Impero..." Romulus had tears running down his cheeks. "I did not want to hurt you. No, I did not. I didn't think that my want of a child would make me hurt you so..."

Kisses were upon his face. Impero felt his master's regret like a boulder inside of him.

It was sincere and of a great magnitude.

But why was he protesting in the first place?

He was only a Notion, a tool.

A servant.

A slave.

_A whore._

"We wonder what nation will fall next..."

Another stood beside him.

Miproe looked at Alipsaa, the man sizing up the younger.

"अलिप्सा (alipsaa)." Alipsaa turned to his elder and bowed at the waist.

"The Reichstag has been burned down at your request, though we wonder what called for this."

Miproe smiled. "The Fourth Reich shall be strong."

"We do not comprehend, अधिराज्य (adhiraajya)."

Miproe ruffled his brother's hair. "Do not worry about these details. You shall rule another Reich and will be happy with त्रिकाल (trikaala)."

_

* * *

_

The third major battle took place October 13, 2024, in the United Republic of Tanzania. England looked to the sky. Smoke was all around the island nation.

Italy had made sure to take what he had been after in the Second World War.

Africa.

He had gone through Egypt, Algeria, Nigeria, Sudan... had made sure to get Ethiopia.

Arthur went with some troops to one of the islands of the semi-autonomus nation that he had recognized with its sultanate not even a full 200 years ago.

"Italy!"

The aforementioned nation turned, eyes closed, as was his usual manner.

"Leave Africa now!" Arthur pointed his gun right at Feliciano's chest, knowing that he would have a better shot there than if he aimed for the head.

"No." Feliciano pulled out a Spectre-M4.

"I would follow his words." Both male nations turned to the speaker. She stood proudly, her military uniform crisp and neat and her head held high, despite bruises on her face and filth on her clothes. Her lean, fit, nineteen-year-old body was equipped with two pistols and a fiery rage.

Her brilliant eyes shone with determination. Arthur recognized those eyes instantly.

"Zanzibar."

_"All right, we recognize your sovereignty," Arthur said, the European nation speaking to the other nation's representative, "but we wish to have some sort of trade agreement. We are willing to compromise."_

_Zanzibar stood, her mouth quickly moving from the original Nation language into Swahili and back in order to speak to Arthur and translate everything for her sultan. She spoke his answer. "As are we." _

_Arthur liked her. She was well-mannered and was polite with her speech, even when debating something. Her khanga hugged her form modestly and her accent was smooth and musical._

_Musical..._

_Music..._

**_" Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound "_**

**_"You are a very good singer~"_**

_"Mr. Kirkland." Zanzibar looked at the lighter-skinned man, slightly concerned. He had been staring at her with a look of sadness._

_Arthur snapped out of his memories. "Please, call me Arthur, Ms. Conteh."_

_She smiled. "Well, call me Adla."_

**_"Alfred, you are a very good singer."_**

_Time went by and the two had remained close... Zanzibar outlawing slavery due to the ties with the British._

__

_"Adla... Why is there still slavery going on?"_

_"My aristocrats gain a lot of money from the trade. It's still part of the culture."_

_"But-"_

_"They are treated like humans here."_

_"All right..."_

_"... If it disturbs you that much, we could collaborate to end it. Germany will support this."_

_"Thank you."_

Even when Germany wanted some land and trading as well... German troops in Tanganyika did not fly the flag of Zanzibar.

_"We will not fly the Zanzibari flag!"_

_"You must!"_

__

"If not, what is our punishment?"

_"Armed force!"_

__

_Sultan Khalifah called Alda to go in quickly to end the fight, but the Anti-German feeling remained._

_Germany and England were called in to form a blockade to end the domestic slave trade._

_Khalifah dies and then ascended Ali bin Said, who died and then ascended Hamad bin Thuwaini._

_"I hope my people can continue this peace with your children."_

_Arthur smiled at the sultan, only 2 months before..._

_25 August 1896_

_"Why are we protesting against Khalid bin Bargash?" Arthur looked at his leader with concern. "This does not concern-"_

_"It does concern us, Britainnia. If Bargash is the sultan, he will allow the natives to act against us."_

**_"Adla, get me more men."_**

**_"But, your highness-"_**

**_"Get. Me. More. Men."_**

_26 August 1896_

_Arthur was with his men at Zanzibar Town. _

_"Captain Kirkland." He turned to see one of the sailors with a piece of paper in his hand. A telegram._

_The telegraph read: "You are authorised to adopt whatever measures you may consider necessary, and will be supported in your action by Her Majesty's Government. Do not, however, attempt to take any action which you are not certain of being able to accomplish successfully."_

**_"The British general sent an ultimatum, my sultan."_**

**_Adla looked on warily as her leader took the parchment and ignored it._**

**_Khalid looked out the window, gazing at the English ships. "I will not lower my flag."_**

**_Basil Cave, the wise man that Adla liked, gazed over to his country representation. "It's very quiet tonight..."_**

**_Adla couldn't help but agree._**

_27 August 1896_

_9:00 AM_

_"Fire at the palace?"_

_Arthur was warned of the assault too late. The shelling began just moments after he uttered those words. He saw the shells hit, he could feel the strength in his bones, but he could do nothing to help the girl he had become attached to._

_"If it will keep the peace outside, so be it."_

**_Adla held the children that had run for cover from the bombs. _**

**_"It's all right, little ones."_**

**_They cuddled to her tightly._**

**_She smiled, though it ached to do so._**

**_Forty. _**

**_Minutes._**

**_Of._**

**_Hurting._**

**_STILL._**

**_HURTING._**

_Aftermath..._

_"You will be taking care of me then?"_

_Looking at the girl, looking at the bandages on her torso, though he quickly looked away from them - "A gentleman must respect a woman's boundaries, you know." - Arthur answered._

_"Yes. I will. I am."_

_1963_

_England wrote in his journal for that day in December._

_"Tanzania took his sister back. They are living together now."_

Italy shot his Spectre against Zanzibar's pistols. England quickly joined in.

Time stopped when the round made its sharp metal kiss in Adla's leg. She cried out.

"Adla!" Arthur turned to Italy, only to see the barrel of the weapon.

"You hurt her before... Why are you acting as though you deserve to care for her now?" The golden eyes looked truly curious... Clueless... Childlike...

"Because... I don't."

"You don't care?"

"No," answered the blond. "I don't deserve to care, but I do."

"Ve~ That is nice of you."

The next thing that Arthur remembered was being back with his Allies and seeing the news of the Italian conquest of the United Republic of Tanzania.

* * *

1) September 18, 2024 : A random day after August. I looked it up.

96 – Nerva is proclaimed Roman Emperor after Domitian is assassinated.  
324 – Constantine the Great decisively defeats Licinius in the Battle of Chrysopolis, establishing Constantine's sole control over the Roman Empire.  
1180 – Philip Augustus becomes king of France.  
1454 – In the Battle of Chojnice, the Polish army is defeated by the Teutonic army during the Thirteen Years' War.  
1502 – Christopher Columbus lands at Costa Rica on his fourth, and final, voyage.  
1635 – Holy Roman Emperor Ferdinand II of Austria declares war on France.  
1679 – New Hampshire becomes a county of the Massachusetts Bay Colony.  
1739 – The Treaty of Belgrade is signed, ceding Belgrade to the Ottoman Empire.  
1759 – The British capture Quebec City.  
1793 – The first cornerstone of the Capitol building is laid by George Washington.  
1809 – The Royal Opera House in London opens.  
1810 – First Government Junta in Chile. Though supposed to rule only in the absence of the king, it is in fact the first step towards independence from Spain, and is commemorated as such.  
1812 – The 1812 Fire of Moscow dies down after destroying more than three quarters of the city. Napoleon returns from the Petrovsky Palace to the Moscow Kremlin, spared from the fire.  
1922 – Hungary is admitted to League of Nations.  
1934 – The USSR is admitted to League of Nations.  
1939 – World War II: Polish government of Ignacy Mościcki flees to Romania.  
1939 – William Joyce makes his first Nazi propaganda broadcast.  
1940 – World War II: Italian troops conquer Sidi Barrani.  
1942 – The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation is authorized.  
1943 – World War II: The Jews of Minsk are massacred at Sobibór.  
1943 – World War II: Adolf Hitler orders the deportation of Danish Jews.  
1944 – World War II: The British submarine HMS _Tradewind_ torpedoes Junyō Maru, 5,600 killed.  
1945 – General Douglas MacArthur moves his command headquarters to Tokyo.  
1947 – The United States Air Force becomes an independent branch of the United States armed forces.  
1960 – Fidel Castro arrives in New York City as the head of the Cuban delegation to the United Nations.

2) Сэр Германии - Sir Germany - Russian

3) Брат Росія - Brother Russia - Ukrainian

4) Здравствуйте, старшая сестра - Hello, older sister - Russian

5) Nyet - No - Transliterated Russian

6) अलिप्सा - alipsaa - Sanskrit - freedom from desire

7) अधिराज्य - adhiraajiya - Sanskrit - empire of the gods

8) त्रिकाल - trikaala - Sanskrit - trio of past, present, and future

*) दिव्य - Check it out. "divya" in Sanskrit is my name (Angelica). Cool!

9) October 13, 2024: A random day after September. I looked it up:

54 – Nero ascends to the Roman throne  
409 – Vandals and Alans cross the Pyrenees and appear in Hispania.  
1307 – Hundreds of Knights Templar in France are simultaneously arrested by agents of Phillip the Fair, to be later tortured into a "confession" of heresy.  
1332 – Rinchinbal Khan, Emperor Ningzong of Yuan becomes the Khagan of the Mongols and Emperor of the Yuan Dynasty, reigning for only 53 days.  
1775 – The United States Continental Congress orders the establishment of the Continental Navy (later renamed the United States Navy).  
1777 – After his defeat on October 7, 1777, British General John Burgoyne's Army at The Battles of Saratoga becomes surrounded by superior numbers, setting the stage for its surrender — a feat of arms which inspires the Kingdom of France to enter the American Revolutionary War against the British.  
1792 – In Washington, D.C., the cornerstone of the United States Executive Mansion (known as the White House since 1818) is laid.  
1812 – War of 1812: Battle of Queenston Heights – As part of the Niagara campaign in Ontario, Canada, United States forces under General Stephen Van Rensselaer are repulsed from invading Canada by British and native troops led by Sir Isaac Brock.  
1915 – The Battle for the Hohenzollern Redoubt marks the end of the Battle of Loos in northern France, World War I.  
1917 – The "Miracle of the Sun" is witnessed by an estimated 70,000 people in the Cova da Iria in Fátima, Portugal.  
1918 – Mehmed Talat Pasha and the Young Turk (C.U.P.) ministry resign and sign an armistice, ending Ottoman participation in World War I.  
1923 – Ankara replaces Istanbul as the capital of Turkey.  
1943 – World War II: The new government of Italy sides with the Allies and declares war on Germany.  
1944 – World War II: Riga, the capital of Latvia is liberated by the Red Army.  
1946 – France adopts the constitution of the Fourth Republic.  
1977 – Four Palestinians hijack _Lufthansa Flight 181_ to Somalia and demand release of 11 members of the Red Army Faction.  
1990 – End of the Lebanese Civil War. Syrian forces launch an attack on the free areas of Lebanon removing General Michel Aoun from the presidential palace.  
1992 – An Antonov An-124 operated by Antonov Airlines registered SSSR-82002, crashes near Kiev, Ukraine killing 8.  
2010 – The 2010 Copiapó mining accident in Copiapó, Chile comes to an end as all 33 miners arrive at the surface after surviving a record 69 days underground awaiting rescue.

***1582 – Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar, this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain.**

10) Adla Conteh: Adla means "Justice", so I was instantly reminded of Alfred and considering that the Anglo-Zanibar War took place only about 100 years after the American War of Independence, I thought that this would make a good connection in Arthur's mind, triggering some moodiness and general Iggy-ness.

11) The Anglo-Zanzibar War was really interesting to look up and research. Was cool!

12) We are getting a deeper look into Italy's psyche. A distrustful boy that has been hurt many times and is just doing everything for people who have never hurt him: Germany and Japan. His Mafia-ness doesn't help either.

13) On one of the CDs my mummy got from the library recently, it said that (in World War II) Germany was going to control Europe, Japan was going to establish a new order in Asia, and that Italy was going to conquer Africa. I'd say that that is what happened...

I had to mention the Ethiopia thing because it defeated the Italian forces in 1896 (Melenik II kicked some ass). Mussolini was pissed at this and invaded Ethiopia during the Second World War in 1936 and claimed it as part of the Italian Empire. They were finally able to overthrow the Italian government in 1941, changing the European view of Africa significantly.

**Finished 14 March 2011 5:27 PM**


	8. Capitulo Siete

**Hey! It is 3:31 PM 18 March 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: Foulmouthery, War, Violence, All that bloody sh*t, I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**This chapter really doesn't have violen-**

**Wait... Never mind.**

Hey, this is open to everyone: If you have a request for a battle, I will see how I can have it intertwine with my story.

* * *

Capitulo Siete (Spanish)

The fourth major battle and the first major bombing of the Third World War occurred of November 11, 2024. It occurred Palermo, Sicily.

In Rome...

Lovino held his sister's hand as her capital was bombed. The seventeen-year-old screamed in pain, gripping at her brother's hand, her face in absolute agony. She was restrained by some of her Mafioso followers and her oldest brother.

Feliciano stood in the doorway. How could they do this to her? He also felt pain as Sicily was only an autonomous region that belonged to Italy. He felt her children, his children through extension, dying and crying for God to have mercy on them.

"Dios mio..." Feliciano turned and saw Antonio.

"Spain-nii-chan."

"_¿Ita-chan, los bombas todavia estan caillendo?_" Antonio had joined his lover on the field of battle, but brought the other to their base in Calabria, Italy when the other began to feel pain.

"Si." Feliciano turned away as the room feel quiet, Dafne no longer screaming. The pain in the Italy brothers' chests were gone as well. As he passed his eyes over his sister, Veneziano felt his heart ache again for his _sorella_.

Dafne's eyes were closed, her pallor pale and clammy. Her bangs were stuck against her forehead with sweat, her side curl still up rebelliously to the right. Her chest went up and down with her respiration, no longer labored from stress and agonizing pain.

The Mafioso subordinates asked if they could get their capos anything or if they could assist with the care of their own leader. Romano allowed them to bring towels and bowl of cool water to wipe down their sister. The Mafiosos left as Veneziano, Romano, and Spain stripped the younger country down and began gently clean her body, ever mindful of the bright and proud bruise that was beginning to blossom on her chest.

Vengence was at the top of the Mafia's list.

* * *

America tossed in the covers of his bed, shaking repeatedly and mumbling. He was dreaming... a nightmare...

_Paulo adstat in silvis et quiete et muta  
Purpurea gerit tunicam parvam_

_"No! Please! Save me please, Libertas!" Alipsaa saw as they dragged the child away; she kept screaming for him. He reached out, but the men held him and his brother back. They laughed and stared at the girl with hungry eyes._

_Dic igitur, quis sit homuncionem  
Qui stat in silvis solus  
Purpureis cum tunicam parvam._

_The tallest man, his violet eyes shining brilliantly, left Alipsaa and his brother, walking towards the third child with an ax in his hand._

_"To eat or to die."_

_"No!" Trikaala struggled more harshly against the men holding him, causing him to be beaten._

_"Libertas!" Alipsaa would always remember these words. "You said you would be my paladin!"_

_Homunculus ille solus stat mensae  
Et parum Cap capite,  
Dic igitur, quis sit homuncionem  
Qui stat in silvis sola  
Cum parvis Cap._

_Alipsaa and Trikaala saw the head fall to the ground, the face towards them. The sparkling turquoise eyes were now dull and lifeless, the blonde hair now being rained on by blood as blood sprayed in a stream from the artery in her neck, in spurts from the vein leading down from the brain._

_They were speechless as the men that had killed the child laughed, licking their lips hungrily. One man got a large copper pot with water and a bit of vegetation that would add flavor to the sickening broth. The others stripped the child's corpse of clothes and began to hack off limbs to make better use of space in the pot._

_The axeman grabbed the girl's head, walking over to the two boys. Trikaala looked away while Alipsaa just stared, not conscious, but standing. It was as though time stood still. _

_He struggled, though, as the men attempted to feed him some of the stew. Alipsaa could not. He opened an eye to look at the broth. He saw the fluid as red and the objects inside of it as eyes and tiny doll parts. One man clamped his hand on the boy's nose, making him open his mouth and giving the axeman a chance to slip the spoon inside his mouth. The hand slipped from his nose to his mouth, making his taste the meat in his mouth._

_Alipsaa looked to Trikaala and was immediately shaken. Trikaala sat, bowl on the floor and his head being forced into it. He could hear the older boy sobbing, but he swallowed the food._

_'She died for us,' Alipsaa realized. 'They will attempt eat us later, but we will have more strength to fight against them._

_'..._

_'Please, St. Michael, her patron saint and mighty archangel, Prince of Light. Protect her please. Her body has been devoured here, but her soul shall reach the eternal life. It shall, because she loved you and the Heavenly Father so. _

_'I may be a demon, yes, but I praise Jehovah with my heart and only do my bidding so that one day I may speak with him.'_

_He swallowed the soup..._

_And after that day, swore to never eat meat again._

America awoke from his nightmare, looking around.

No frightening men.

No bloody axe.

No Mischa.

No Trikaala.

No Alipsaa.

America stood and looked out through his window. He was currently in London, helping England and his other Allies.

_'Who was that?'_ he pondered, remembering the little boy who prayed to the Angel Michael, with the only things on him being a cross and a little uniform.

A soldier's uniform.

Suddenly, someone was singing.

_Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm,_  
_Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um._  
_Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,_  
_Das da steht im Wald allein_  
_Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein._

"Who's there?" America looked around and saw a winged being. He recognized the person.

"Miproe?"

_Das Männlein steht im Walde auf einem Bein_  
_Und hat auf seinem Haupte schwarz Käpplein klein,_  
_Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,_  
_Das da steht im Wald allein_  
_Mit dem kleinen schwarzen Käppelein?_

"Alipsaa, I found you."

America swallowed. "I don't know who you are, but-"

The being frowned. "Alipsaa, I do not like it when you lie to me."

America bowed his head. "Please. I don't want to do what you say anymore."

"I don't want to tell you to do these things either, but..."

America, or Alipsaa, looked up. "Then why! Why did you tell me to burn down the Reichstag?_ Warum? Warum haben Sie uns verletzen Deutschland gemacht? Wir wollen nicht jemanden anders töten! Nicht wie unser Mischa_!" Somehow, he had slipped back to that state, America realized, as he buried his face in his hands to stop any tears that would leak out from his eyes. He had slipped back to when he would speak Russian, German, Latin, Chinese, or Anglo-Saxon and would refer to himself as "we", because he had been so lonely...

Miproe smiled a small smile, moving to gather his brother in his arms.

"My little brother, little Avalon, Libertas, Alipsaa, Alfred." The names all connected to America, to his life. It was nostalgic.

He remembered looking at his mother just after he was born, suckling on her pale breast and being sung to sleep.

He remembered looking up to his father and being trained as a soldier from the age of six.

He remembered his brothers...

**_"Enough reunion."_** Miproe gripped at his brother and turned them both to face the speaker.

Miproe held Alfred tightly. "You're dead."

**_"Not quite, little slave."_** The being was dark, like a black shadow.

"Why are you here?" Alfred stood in front of Miproe, protecting him.

**_"To give you another order for this war. Kill the Safely Avenged, Miproe, and you, Alipsaa-"_** The being laughed and Alfred paled as he heard his order.

**_"You will kill your Trikaala."_**

**The Light of God surrounds me.  
The Love of God enfolds me.  
The Power of God protects me.  
The Presence of God watches over me.  
The Mind of God guides me.  
The Life of God flows through me.  
The Laws of God direct me.  
The Power of God abides within me.  
The Joy of God uplifts me.  
The Strength of God renews me.  
The Beauty of God inspires me.  
Wherever I am, God is! **

**

* * *

**

England stood against the wall at the benefactorial party in his London. All the wealthy individuals of the Allied Nations were mingling together, speaking of things at home, on the front, politics.

"Really, America is taking some steps to Communism?"

That made him walk over to listen. Arthur recognized the man: Ernest Gyles, an American politician.

"Some aspects of it are starting to look appealing." The dark-haired, fair-skinned man spoke precisely. "Ernesto Guevara once said, "_If you tremble with indignation at every injustice, then you are a comrade of mine._" We need to find out some way to change the poverty rate in the United States. Fidel Castro and Guevara focused on education before anything else, and after the Cuban Revolution, the Cubans became famous for fashion, sports, art, writing, the whole lot. There are still instances of hate crimes among ethnic groups-"

"That happens in every country, sir."

"If I may interrupt, madam."

"I was finished, sir."

"Thank you." Gyles composed himself, ready to continue speaking. "The Ku Klux Klan, that is, the KKK, has grown with its number of supporters-"

"Pardon me. What is the KKK?"

"The Ku Klux Klan is a white superiority group. It is primarily composed of white Anglo-Saxons of the Protestant faith. Many of these people lived in the South during the 1900's and inhibited the Civil Rights Movement of the 1950's and 60's. Currently, it is once again growing with supporters that are opposed to the United States acting to defend its Allied nations, such as France, Russia, China, and the United Kingdom. After the First World War, many Caucasian-Americans felt that the United States needed to isolate itself again, to "return to normalcy", as President Harding described it. African-Americans had been allowed to fight in the war, but were not allowed to have decently paying jobs at home. This led to many riots in African-American communities, but rioters were often attacked by police, as some governors would commission them to do at times."

"Lord in Heaven."

"They say that America is the Land of the Free, but it has many problems..."

"All countries are the same in the end. In France, many of the Jews were persecuted."

"As well as some religions. The Catholic Church led an entire Inquisition against the Jews and Muslims."

"Every religion and country has its faults and closet skeletons."

"Yes," continued Gyles. "That is why we must educate the children of the entire world, my focus on the United States and some international friends of mine focusing on their respective countries, so that they no longer resolve problems by violence. They will solve it with ingenuity and creativity; They will help people to liberate themselves from injustice and help them appreciate their hard-won liberties."

The crowd clapped, smiling at the bright politician who seemed so well-versed in his country's history, telling them so much that they knew to be true.

England stood silently, as, he saw, did France, Canada, China, and Russia.

The country that always told them to change, to let the people have more say in the lives of their countrymen, was going to the other side of the spectrum.

"I wonder what is happening in Amerika..." Russia stood next to England, a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"I don't know, but _mon Dieu_, if _Amerique _becomes Communist, I will probably faint from shock." France stood on England's other side.

"That's weird, aru."

"Wow..." Canada came up to the four older nations. "Maybe he and Cuba can finally get along."

"Maybe."

The five nations turned and saw Alfred F. Jones, standing somewhat awkwardly with a small glass of punch in his hand, not uncomfortable with drinking alcohol when he didn't live in England.

"You're going to be a Communist, aru?" China stood, one of the people that stood out in the room because he did not wear a clean crisp suit. He wore his homeland's formal clothing.

America chuckled quietly, quite unlike him, which made the five older countries a bit uneasy. "Just in some aspects; We're probably going to lessen the international economy somewhat, attempt to build ourselves up on our own feet again. We can't have another Great Depression, can we? We all just started recovering from a recession."

"How could you-"

"Silence is argument carried out by other means." With that, America walked away... silently.

* * *

Alipsaa walked through the streets, glasses refracting the light that was registered by his eyes.

The glasses did nothing really, just helped him see more rather than better.

A scream turned his attention to an alleyway.

"Please, let go of me-!"

"No way, mum. We need this!"

Mugging? Right now? In London?

...

What would a Boy Scout do?

...

Screw it.

Alfred took off his glasses and willed his clothes to change. Being a Court Magician back in the day was so helpful to him now. He pulled out the blade. It smelled of Oil of Cloves. He smiled and began to sing.

_"Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm..."_

_'Trikaala... Please... I'll save you... I promise...'_

_

* * *

_

Spain stood over Germany. The German had suffered much from the bombing to the Reichstag and his capital. The entire building had been leveled. Ludwig laid asleep.

A click grabbed Antonio's attention. The doorknob to the room was turning. Without any explanation to himself, Spain jumped into the closet. Through a small crack, Antonio saw that Feliciano had come into the room. The angle he had was one that gave him view of the door and the bed, the bed on the wall that the closet was in.

Italy stood looking down at Germany. The brunette gazed down at the other, taking in his bandaged injuries that were exposed from the blanket. Spain noticed that Feliciano wore a black suit with matching shoes and hat and a white dress shirt.

His Mafia outfit. Spain shivered as he saw the rips that were on a few parts of the suit, the small scuffs on his shoes... the blood that made its stains in the fine fabric.

He stayed quiet as he saw the shorter man kneel at the side of the bed and gently run his fingers in the golden tresses of the taller one. Feli's golden eyes were somewhat glazed with tiredness, something that Spain never saw in his brother. The golden eyes that were always so full of energy...

_"Spain-nii-chan!"_

_"Nii-chan?"_

_"Ve~ It means 'big brother' in Japanese. Is that okay?"_

_"Of course, Italia. What can I call you?"_

_" 'Chan' can be used between close friends and siblings. 'Chan' is usually used for younger kids and girls."_

_"Is it okay if I call you 'Ita-chan'?"_

_"Ve~ I'm okay with that, Nii-chan! Do you have time to play football?"_

_"Siempre tengo tiempo por futbol, mi hermano!"_

_"Ve~!"_

... seemed to be a thing of the past.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig." Spain gaped as tears began to pour from Italy's eyes. They were true tears of pain and agony. The Italian placed a hand on the German's cheek, his thumb caressing the alabaster skin. "_Mi dispiace_, Ludwig."

Antonio watched silently, feeling his heart break, as Feliciano placed his lips on Ludwig's, tears still falling from the corners of his eyes. The Italian's hand still caressed the place cheek smoothly, with an artist's touch. An artist's hand that always held a sub-machine gun when necessary.

"_Ti amo, Ludwig._" A confession? Spain would not forget the pure love that shined in Feliciano's eyes. The golden orbs were glazed, but warm, he saw now... Almost waiting.

"It really is too bad, Ludwig, ve~... We cannot be together at all..." Another kiss and the other left, closing the door.

* * *

When Ludwig woke up the next day, Feliciano acted as though nothing had gone on the day preceding and that Ludwig wasn't hurt as much as they thought.

"Ve~ Doitsu!"

"Yes, Italien?"

"Am I Doitsu's friend?"

Germany blushed, and he hesitantly hugged the other.

"Ve~"

"Ja."

Italy's eyes were closed like they usually were, happy to have this small happiness...

_'Such a beautiful dream...'_

_-You must kill the Safely Avenged.-_

_'Fuck my life.'_

* * *

1) I thought of a random day after October and chose November 11, 2024. I looked it up:

-308 – At Carnuntum, Emperor _emeritus_ Diocletian confers with Galerius, _Augustus_ of the East, and Maximianus, the recently returned former _Augustus_ of the West, in an attempt to restore order to the Roman Empire.  
-1215 – The Fourth Lateran Council meets, defining the doctrine of transubstantiation, the process by which bread and wine are, by that doctrine, said to transform into the body and blood of Christ.  
-1500 – Treaty of Granada – Louis XII of France and Ferdinand II of Aragon agree to divide the Kingdom of Naples between them.  
-1620 – The Mayflower Compact is signed in what is now Provincetown Harbor near Cape Cod.  
-1634 – Following pressure from Anglican bishop John Atherton, the Irish House of Commons passes _An Act for the Punishment for the Vice of Buggery_.  
-1750 – The F.H.C. Society, also known as the Flat Hat Club, is formed at Raleigh Tavern, Williamsburg, Virginia. It is the first college fraternity.  
-1778 – Cherry Valley Massacre: Loyalists and Seneca Indian forces attack a fort and village in eastern New York during the American Revolutionary War, killing more than forty civilians and soldiers.  
-1805 – Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Dürenstein – 8000 French troops attempt to slow the retreat of a vastly superior Russian and Austrian force.  
-1813 – War of 1812: Battle of Crysler's Farm – British and Canadian forces defeat a larger American force, causing the Americans to abandon their Saint Lawrence campaign.  
-1831 – In Jerusalem, Virginia, Nat Turner is hanged after inciting a violent slave uprising.  
-1839 – The Virginia Military Institute is founded in Lexington, Virginia.  
-1864 – American Civil War: Sherman's March to the Sea – Union General William Tecumseh Sherman begins burning Atlanta, Georgia to the ground in preparation for his march south.  
-1918 – World War I: Germany signs an armistice agreement with the Allies in a railroad car in the forest of Compiègne, France. The fighting officially ends at 11:00 (The eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month) and this is annually honoured with a two-minute silence. The war officially ends on the signing of the Treaty of Versailles on June 28th 1919.  
-1918 – Józef Piłsudski comes to Warsaw and assumes supreme military power in Poland. Poland regains its independence, celebrated each year on this day.  
-1918 – Emperor Charles I of Austria relinquishes power.  
-1919 – The Centralia Massacre in Centralia, Washington results the deaths of four members of the American Legion and the lynching of a local leader of the Industrial Workers of the World.  
-1940 – World War II: Battle of Taranto – The Royal Navy launches the first aircraft carrier strike in history, on the Italian fleet at Taranto.  
-1940 – The German cruiser _Atlantis_ captures top secret British mail, and sends it to Japan.  
-1940 – Armistice Day Blizzard: An unexpected blizzard kills 144 in the U.S. Midwest.  
-1942 – World War II: Nazi Germany completes its occupation of France.  
-1944 – Dr. jur. Erich Göstl, a member of the Waffen SS, is presented with the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, to recognise extreme battlefield bravery, after losing his face and eyes during the Battle of Normandy.  
-1975 – Independence of Angola.  
-1981 – Antigua and Barbuda joins the United Nations.  
-1992 – The General Synod of the Church of England votes to allow women to become priests.  
-1993 – A sculpture honoring women who served in the Vietnam War was dedicated at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washington, D.C.  
-1999 – The House of Lords Act is given Royal Assent, restricting membership of the British House of Lords by virtue of a hereditary peerage.  
-2000 – Kaprun disaster: 155 skiers and snowboarders die when a cable car catches fire in an alpine tunnel in Kaprun, Austria.  
-2001 – Journalists Pierre Billaud, Johanne Sutton and Volker Handloik are killed in Afghanistan during an attack on the convoy they are traveling in.  
-2004 – New Zealand Tomb of the Unknown Warrior is dedicated at the National War Memorial, Wellington.  
-2004 – The Palestine Liberation Organization confirms the death of Yasser Arafat from unidentified causes. Mahmoud Abbas is elected chairman of the PLO minutes later.  
-2006 – Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II unveils the New Zealand War Memorial in London, United Kingdom, commemorating the loss of soldiers from the New Zealand Army and the British Army.  
-2008 – RMS _Queen Elizabeth 2_ (QE2) sets sail on her final voyage to Dubai.

2) Dios mio... - Spanish - My God...

3) ¿Los bombas todavia estan caillendo? - Spanish - Are the bombs still falling?

4) sorella - Italian - sister

5) The song "Die Mannlein steht im Walde" is a German children's song. I saw "Hannibal Rising" at my friend's house and was all like "O.O Hannibal TT_TT". I put it in Latin, then in German.

6) Mischa is a form of the name Michael. Michael is the Archangel (Prince of Light) who vanquished Lucifer during the War between the fallen angels and God's (Jehovah's) Angels. Jehovah is the Latinized name of Yahweh, the Hebrew deity, but Jehovah is the Christian God.

7) Warum? Warum haben Sie uns verletzen Deutschland gemacht? Wir wollen nicht jemanden anders töten! Nicht wie unser Mischa! - German - Why? Why did you make us hurt Germany? We don't want to kill anyone else! Not like our Mischa!

8) Hey! The Safely Avenged - Go to ets. freetranslation. com and type "Heil" and "rich". The result in English is "Safely avenged". Word of advice - do not attempt to translate it back. *serious face*

9) Even though I'm the one doing it, I feel like America is just being slapped across the face at every resting point. Does anyone agree? The "we" thing was inspired by Vivaldi from "Alice in the Country of Hearts". Since Vivaldi always refers to herself in first person plural, I get the feeling that she's lonely, thus giving this aspect of her character to America.

10) The Prayer for Protection was written by James Dillet Freeman for the soldiers in World War II.

11) Ernest Gyles - made him up; He kind of portrays my view of the world... or how it would be in the year 2024. That quote is indeed from Che Guevara... Yep, one of my heroes.

12) Drinking age in England is as follows: 5 (in private and for medical reasons with a doctor present), 16 (wine, beer, or cider, all of which an adult has to order), 18 (otherwise). Some retailers will not give to those without an ID stating that they are 21.

13) "Silence is argument carried out by other means."- Che Guevara

14) What would a Boy Scout do? - From "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac"

15) Oil of Cloves - What Hannibal Lector's aunt uses to keep her swords in good condition

16) America's a psycho, isn't he?

17) Siempre tengo tiempo por futbol, mi hermano - Spanish - I always have time for soccer, my brother.

18) Wait, Italy x Germany? *cue the GerIta fans*

**Finished 24 March 2011 3:34 PM**

**NOTE: I START SCHOOL NEXT WEEK SO... YEAH... EXPECT SLOWER UPDATES... :(**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey! It is 3:49 PM 26 March 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**I think I have the problems with the storyline figured out... Not all that sure... *hmm***

Hey, this is open to everyone: If you have a request for a battle, I will see how I can have it intertwine with my story.

Note: I see a lack of reviews... I DON'T CARE. :) Happiness is me writing~

Note: **_BOLD ITALICIZED WORDS ARE PART OF A SONG!_**

* * *

Chapter Eight (English)

Many more battles occurred, the next becoming more frightening.

_**Here I stand**_  
_**Helpless and left for dead**_

* * *

On July 19, 2025, the Nanjing Massacre occurred... The Second Nanjing Massacre.

_Kiku! Leave my children be!_

_Iie! This is war!_

_If you hate me so much, just kill me!_

_Then if you hate me, why keep hurting me with Im Yong Soo! Doushite! Yao, kirai! (Why! Yao, I hate you!)_

_Kiku... Xiè xiè. (Thank you.)_

_Doushite? _

_Wǒ xiànzài jūrán hái shā le nǐ. (I now have the gall to kill you.)_

* * *

On December 25, 2025, the Italian military defeated the Rwandan military... and went on a frenzy.

_Dieu, sauvez-nous! (God, save us!)_

_Stai zitto, diavoli maledetto! (Shut up, you damn devils!)_

_Have you no compassion, you European bastard!_

_You deserve nothing! Our right is to the world that our grandfather guaranteed for us centuries ago!_

America went to Rwanda and was sickened as the events of April 1994 were repeated in the year of 2025. The Italian military had abandoned their power over the country, onto others. Machetes had been used against against civilians... Dogs were eating at all of the corpses that littered the ground.

Some of the corpses of women had shown signs of pre-mortem rape.

As he knelt down to a schoolgirl, about the age of eleven, she shook violently.

_"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît..." Please, please..._

_"Quoi? Je ne te blesserai pas." What? I won't hurt you._

She looked up at the American, eyes watery.

_"Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît." Kill me, please._

**_Close your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right  
_**

* * *

January 25, 2028

A bombing of London, England.

The children sang again as they hid in the ancient, but sturdy bomb shelters that the children three generations past had used.

_London Bridge is falling down,  
falling down,  
falling down,  
__London Bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady_

_This is the house that Jack built._

_Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away,  
wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady.  
_

_This is the bomb that fell on the house that Jack built._

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
Will not stay,  
will not stay,  
Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
My fair lady._

_This is the Hun who dropped the bomb that fell on the house that Jack built._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow,  
bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair lady.  
_

_This is the gun that killed the Hun who dropped the bomb that fell on the house that Jack built._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away,  
stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
My fair lady._

Canada stayed in the outskirts with Arthur, listening to the other's screams. Alfred sat next to him, holding his hand. He wasn't there last time for Arthur.

This time he was.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that**_  
_**I can see right through all your empty lies**_  
_**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong**_

* * *

May 17th.

A gunfight between soldiers in Leningrad.

* * *

July 13th.

Austrailian outback.

* * *

August 17th.

Burning of fields in France.

* * *

October 7th.

Bombing on various oil refineries in Alaska.

America vomited blood, Russia patting his back and paying mind to wipe the younger man's forehead.

"это так больно ... это то, что он хотел быть бомбили?" _It hurts so much... Is this what it's like to be bombed? _

"Да."_ Yes._

"Это все правильно, если я молюсь?"_ Is it all right if I pray?_

"Конечно." _Of course._

More blood feel into the toilet.

"Святой Михаил Архангел,  
защити нас в бою.  
Будь нашей защиты от зла и козней дьявола.  
Пусть Бог упрек ему, мы смиренно молиться;  
и ты, о повелитель воинство небесное -  
от Божественной Силы Бога -  
брошен в ад, сатана, и все злые духи,  
, которые бродят по всему миру ищет гибели души.

"Аминь."

"..."

"..."

"That was a beautiful prayer, Amerika."

"Bolʹshoe spasibo." _Thank you very much._

* * *

February 29

Germany looked down at the older nation.

Italy had had his beautiful Venezia destroyed. No longer would the buildings go over the canals, the gondolas flow under the moonlight, the smell of polenta and pasta in the air.

Italy looked somewhat intoxicated, having been given a strong dose of morphine to eleviate the pain of his name-sake city in ruins.

"Doitsu..."

"Italien."

**_Say goodbye_**  
**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**  
**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_**  
**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**

"I met Japan a long time ago..."

"When the three of us became allies?"

"No." Germany's head went up. World War II had been the first time that the other two males had met each other. Italy had said so. He listened.

"I met him in a dream once... a long time ago, when I was still small."

"Really?"

"Si~ He was playing with a _temari_ and was singing. The _temari_ fell and I gave it back to him. We talked for a bit... He was very nice."

Germany noticed that Italy wasn't saying his regular "ve~"s like he would normally.

"Italien..." he whispered. "You don't sound like yourself."

"... Did you know I beat Turkey once?"

"Did you?"

"When he was still the Ottoman Empire, I beat him. I was still very small and I won..."

A growing laugh that turned into a cough.

"Feliciano, calm down," Ludwig ordered, a glass of water in his hand for the brunet. After draining the glass of its contents, Italy continued to laugh quietly.

"I was so small... And I beat that bastard." Italy wrang his fingers in his hair, avoiding the curl. "Everyone left me alone and so I had to fight alone."

He looked to the German, tears flowing. "Did you know that Venice was created as a refuge from the Romans and Barbarians? Grandpa Rome was not even sure what to do with me when he found me. He spent most of his time with Romano and then he took me away from France and Holy Rome. He didn't ask me if I wanted to go. He only told me that I was meant to help my brother prosper and bring glory to Italy again."

His face was gently cleared of tears as Germany's warm hands went over his cheeks. Italy closed his eyes and hugged the other.

"I just wanted to be loved for once... Just one time..."

"..."

"Doitsu?"

"Keep talking, Italien... It'll relax you."

Feliciano sniffled. "That's why I worked hard to be good at politics, art, writing, anything, everything that would make Italy a prosperous country... It didn't work."

"Yes, it did, Italien-"

"Lovino is supposed to be the one that everyone looks to for Italy's glory. Him!" He buried his face in the other's shoulder. "He hates me. Everything I do to make him proud of me just turns him away from me even more. If we are one Italy, we should always be together; That's not the way he thinks me, not like a brother, but a nuisance."

"No, Italien."

"After World War One, did you want to be my friend?"

"Ital-"

"You didn't! You thought I was annoying and stupid and useless! No wonder people call me "Hetalia"!"

"Feliciano!"

"..."

"You are not useless."

"..."

"You are an intellectual, an artist, a good politician-"

"But my brother-"

"-Is older than you and should be the one to take care of you."

"... Did Gilbert take care of you?"

"Ja. Very well, I might say."

"... I love my brother, though. Does that mean I should stop caring?"

"No. It means let yourself be taken care of for a while."

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin**_  
_**Feeling your cold, dead eyes**_  
_**Stealing the life of mine**_

* * *

December 29.

Japan looked down at his body.

The "Devil-Mark", as China had told him it was once called, stood out boldly against his alabaster skin. It was on his lower back, marring his flesh with its demonic origins.

_Always be careful-aru._

_If you ever lose control, it can activate and something bad may happen._

_Yao-ge-ge, what if something good happens?_

_Why risk it-aru?_

_I understand._

* * *

July 4.

Canada looked at his brother.

Alfred was curled on his side. He had suffered his second bombing.

Washington, D.C.

However, he didn't cry. He rarely ever did... even around his older brother.

America was given a dose of dihydrocodeinone and he had stopped shaking soon after. He lay on his bed in fetal position.

His eyes were dead.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that**_  
_**I can see right through all your empty lies**_  
_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong**_

"Canada..."

Mathieu walked over to his brother, putting down the copy of _Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica_ that he had found on the shelf.

"You're okay, Alfred," he cooed, brushing his fingers through the other's hair. "You're all right."

"_Je me sens mal._" _I feel unwell_

The French from the younger brother held so much pain, so much...

Mathieu held the other's hand with his own free one. "_Tout est bien, Alfred._" _Everything is all right._

"_Quand... quand pense-tu que Arthur va revenir?_" _When... when do you think that Arthur is going to come back?_

"_Bientôt, petit frère, bientôt..._" _Soon, little brother soon..._

"_... Tu dis des mensonges..._" _... You are lying..._

"_Non, non! Je... Je dis la verite!" I... I am telling the truth!_

_"Mensonge! Mensonge!" Lies! Lies!_ Alfred began to cry. Mathieu held the other close.

"_Je dis la verite, mon frère... je la dis..._" _I'm telling the truth, brother... I'm telling it..._

"_Pourquoi?_" _Why?_

"_Pourquoi quoi?_" _Why what?_

"_Pourquoi l'Angleterre m'a abandonné? Pourquoi il m'a abusé? Pourquoi il m'a piégé?_"

_Why did England abandon me?_

_Why did he abuse me?_

_Why did he trap me?_

Mathieu held his baby brother... He had known that Alfred thought that Arthur was just trying to restrain him, that he wanted to own Alfred, to have him be his slave, his pet... his whore.

**_Say goodbye_**  
**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**  
**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_**  
**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**

"_Mais..._"_ But..._

Mathieu looked to his brother again, focusing on the tears.

"_Pourquoi Arthur restait avec moi? Pourquoi il me bisait et m'enlaçait? Pourquoi il marchait avec moi?_"

_Why did Arthur stay with me?_

_Why did he kiss and hug me?_

_Why did he walk with me?_

The next thing that Alfred said was spoken so silently, but with so much death... Mathieu felt his insides grow cold.

"_Il aurait été plus facile de partir s'il ne m'avait pas __aimé..._"

Fireworks blasted outside in celebration of another day of life.

Another day of fond memories.

_Alfred, let's go home._

_Okay!_

**_Hold on  
Hold on  
_**

* * *

Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.  
"Forward, the Light Brigade!  
"Charge for the guns!" he said:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.

"Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
Was there a man dismay'd?  
Not tho' the soldier knew  
Someone had blunder'd:  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.

Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
Boldly they rode and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
Rode the six hundred.

Flash'd all their sabres bare,  
Flash'd as they turn'd in air,  
Sabring the gunners there,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wonder'd:  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
Right thro' the line they broke;  
Cossack and Russian  
Reel'd from the sabre stroke  
Shatter'd and sunder'd.  
Then they rode back, but not  
Not the six hundred.

Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon behind them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
While horse and hero fell,  
They that had fought so well  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of six hundred.

When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the charge they made,  
Honor the Light Brigade,  
Noble six hundred.

* * *

**_Say goodbye_**  
**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**  
**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_**  
**_As we dance with the devil tonight_**

July.

19.

2060.

An armistice.

Thirty-six years... Thirty-six years the world had been at war...

After years of decoding encryptions, the English and Japanese governments had uncovered a connection to an unknown I.P. address. A simple home computer.

It was unregistered.

It was not owned.

It simply was.

All borders set before the war were re-established.

Germany was not blamed.

Germany had conquered Austria, France, Denmark, Poland, Luxembourg, Slovenia, Croatia, Hungary, Belgium, and Romania.

Japan had conquered China, the Koreas, Laos, Malaysia, Mongolia, Myanmar, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, and Indonesia.

Italy had conquered Greece, Turkey, Iraq, Iran, Israel, Lebanon, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Egypt, Mauritania, Niger, Chad, Sudan, Nigeria, Cameroon, Ethiopia, Somalia, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Uganda, Tanzania, Rwanda, Angola, and South Africa.

The personifications of Southern Italy, Sardinia, Sicily, and Seborga had been found unconscious, gagged. They had almost nothing to do with the event.

_"That idiot was going on about us being safe."_

_"Big brother Italy was trying to keep us from hurt ourselves!"_

_"Quiet, Sardinia! Listen to me! I might be the origin of the Mafia, but Italy is the head. I had only-" ... "I just wanted -hic- wanted to help Fratello grow..."_

_"No-a! Don't hurt mio fratello! He just-a wanted to keep us safe!"_

As North Italy walked into the court room, he felt all of the nations' eyes on him. He felt the stabs.

_Burn in hell!_

_(I will gladly)_

_Murderer!_

_(Yes)_

_Damned!_

_(Most likely)_

_Sinner!_

_(Already established)_

_Hated by God!_

_(Mio Dio...)_

_Rapist!_

_(Never)_

_Lying tongue!_

_(A few times)_

_Hands that shed innocent blood_

_(Already established)_

_Feet swift to sin_

_(My feet are fast...)_

_Heart with evil plots_

_(Evil?)_

_Blood-luster_

_(...no)_

_Glutton_

_(...no)_

_Greed for power_

_(...no)_

_Apathetic_

_(no)_

_Should kill yourself_

_(no)_

_Revenge for your grandfather_

_(No)_

_Envious of your grandfather's power_

_(No)_

_Proud enough to call himself God_

_(NO)_

**_Demon_**

_(...)_

The former Allied and Axis nations stood as North Italy fell to the floor, screaming.

"मार्डीक!" The strange word was repeated loudly. It carried its echoes as several guards and physicians carried the nation to the infrimary.

"... मार्डीक..." All turned to America, who uttered it as well. Tears poured from his eyes. He looked up at the symbol of the United Nations. The world surrounded by an olive wreath.

England reached out to the younger nation. This would be hard for him. He had not been formally been there when they convicted Germany in World War I. America had been helping Japan recover after World War II.

"क्षमा." (forgiveness)

America fainted as well.

With that, Italy was convicted of starting the Third World War. Reparations would be made, but a recent judgement made it less than it should have been.

All countries would remain in the United Nations; Principalities and territories as well, aside from Sealand, who had not been involved in the war at all and was only a fort besides.

_"There has come about a general realization of the fact that the races of men who have been coming to us in recent years are wholly dissimilar to the native-born Americans; that they are untrained in self-government- a faculty that it has taken the Northwestern Europeans many centuries to acquire. -" (16)_

"America, what are you-"

"I'm closing my borders for a while, just to make my body stronger."

"Your body?"

"My land."

"Your house?"

"My land."

"But America-"

"Bye, England."

"Alfred!"

Icy blue met teary green.

"He's dead."

_"- for we must Consider that we shall be as a City upon a Hill, the eyes of all people are upon us-_

_Therefore let us choose life,_

_that we, and our Seed,_

_may live; by obeying his_

_voice, and cleaving to him,_

_for he is our life, and_

_our prosperity." (17)_

The world had gained peace.

Alfred F. Jones had died.

Feliciano Vargas had died.

America reigned over his people...

_"-But if our hearts shall turn away so that we will not obey, but shall be seduced and worship other Gods our pleasures, and profits, and serve them, it is propounded unto us this day, we shall surely perish out of the good Land whether we pass over this vast Sea to possess it-"_

No one else was allowed in his lands.

The free America that England remembered...

_"Engwand! Tell me a stowy-"_

_"- Engwand, can I haff some sweets?-"_

_"-Engwand... Whe'we are you-"_

_"Arfur, I wuv you!"_

Was only a memory now.

Immigration Act of 2060: 2% Immigration from the world

"Of course, I can do it; I'm American."

* * *

Italy was now personified by Lovino.

No Feliciano.

He was there, but as a human.

Not even one.

A shell.

A Holocaust.

**_Hold on_**  
**_Hold on_**

Beautiful golden-hazel eyes had lost their shine, their life.

Feliciano Vargas, personification of Northern Italy.

Age: 20. Birthplace: Venice. Occupation: Assistant to the personifiction of Italy, Lovino Vargas.

When an accident occurred in North Italy, Feliciano would receive the wound, but never feel its benefits.

"Ita-Feliciano."

"Herr Deutchland."

"Why?"

A beautiful smile. "Ve~! I am serving my master, Doitsu, like I was supposed to from the beginning. I am taking his ill feelings and taking the wounds with happiness. I am helping him make decisions that make everyone look at him with admiration."

Ludwig cradled the other's cheek. Something was wrong. This wasn't Italy or Feliciano. This was not the way the world was meant to be; It couldn't be...

"Feliciano..."

Feliciano held the other's hand against his cheek, closing his eyes at the warmth. "Ve~ Germany is so very nice to Feliciano."

What?

"Feliciano is so happy."

Why was he speaking this way?

"Feliciano can die happily."

"Feliciano."

"After all, Feliciano is only a doll."

"You are not."

"Feliciano is only an effigy."

"Feliciano, stop!"

"Only a filthy thing that is meant to be used."

Germany saw red and somehow, when the bloody color cleared from his gaze, he was on all fours, Feliciano underneath him, wrists trapped and eyes wide.

"Herr Deutch-"

A sudden hug stopped Feliciano, warmth coming from the taller body.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you treating yourself as though you do not deserve to live?"

"I don't. I am only a tool-"

"No!" Germany released Feliciano's wrist that was trapped in his right hand and pounded the floor. "You are Feliciano Vargas. You eat pasta. You sing and gesture while you speak. You can play the guitar and piano. You are a devoted Catholic. You have a scar on your upper thigh from one of your unification wars. You have a strange mark over your heart that can only appear if you recite some pagan spell. You can speak German, Portugeuse, Spanish, Russian, English, Japanese, and many other languages. You are a painter, sculptor, poet, and writer. You love to swim in the ocean. You..."

Feliciano stared up at the taller, younger man as he felt the other's tears drip on his own cheeks, feeling the burning trails they left behind.

"Doitsu..."

"You love life. You dance beautifully."

"Doitsu..."

"... You were the only one who cared for me without obligation." The German buried his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"My only friend."

Feliciano felt the other's grip tighten around him. He returned it.

"My ally."

"Like steel... Doitsu..."

"My Italy..."

"Ludwig."

The next day the two went out and took a hike in the woods. They listened to the trees, the birds, the small creeks.

"My best friend, Feliciano."

"My best friend, Ludwig."

* * *

1) July 19th - This story's Anniversary of World War III and my birthday

2) December 25th - Christmas and anniversary of the Crossing of the Delaware River (American Revolutionary War)

3) April 1994 - Rwandan Genocide - Due to imperialism from the 19th century and World War I, the country of Rwanda was divided into two major ethnic groups: the Hutus and the Tutsis, with a minor group being the Twa. The Tutsis were thought of as more beautiful because of their physical similarities with the Europeans (lighter skin, nose, head shape, typical things that one could be found superior for, like a Nazi physician finding a Czech child with blond hair and blue eyes), specifically, the Belgians, who were the reigning power over Rwanda at the time.

The Belgians (who acquired the colony from Germany) only allowed Tutsis to be educated, for they were believed to have migrated from Europe to Africa. The Hutu majority was obviously not pleased. However, in 1959, the Belgians gave the country's power to the Hutus, leading to the oppression of the Tutsi group.

On April 6, 1994, the airplane carrying Rwandan President Juvénal Habyarimana and Cyprien Ntaryamira, the Hutu president of Burundi, was shot down as it prepared to land in Kigali. Both presidents died when the plane crashed. For 100 days, Hutu radicals went around killing Tutsis and Hutu moderates, not discriminating between gender, age, or health. Many women were raped and the main weapon of choice for the massacre was the machete. This genocide had actually been planned out by the higher levels of the Hutu government.

Out of a population of 7.3 million people–84% of whom were Hutu, 15% Tutsi and 1% Twa–the official figures published by the Rwandan government estimated the number of victims of the genocide to be 1,174,000 in 100 days (10,000 murdered every day, 400 every hour, 7 every minute). Other sources put the death toll at 800,000, 20% of whom were Hutus. It is estimated that about 300,000 Tutsi survived the genocide. Thousands of widows, many of whom were subjected to rape, are now HIV-positive. There were about 400,000 orphans and nearly 85,000 of them were forced to become heads of families.

Estimates were that between 250,000 and 500,000 Rwandese women and girls had been raped.

In 2000, the UN explicitly declared its reaction to Rwanda a "failure". Then Secretary General Kofi Annan said of the event "The international community failed Rwanda and that must leave us always with a sense of bitter regret.".

5) The two nursery rhymes are popular in England.

London Bridge: There are many theories for this rhyme. One theory is that of a child sacrifice, going with the primitive belief of a human sacrifice needed for a bridge to keep from collapsing. I told my father of this theory and he said that it was also common in Mexico... World beliefs, huh?

The House that Jack Built: This version of the rhyme was from propaganda during the Great War (WWI). Hun = German.

6) The prayer that America says. On Sunday April 24th 1994, Pope John Paul II recommended this prayer be used by all Catholics as a prayer for the Church. In English, it says:

Saint Michael the Archangel,  
defend us in battle.  
Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil.  
May God rebuke him, we humbly pray;  
and do Thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host -  
by the Divine Power of God -  
cast into hell, satan and all the evil spirits,  
who roam throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls.

Amen.

7) Chibitalia beating Ottoman Empire - Adriatic campaign of 1807-1814 - At this point in time, the Kingdom of Italy would still have been under the control of Austria. Romano would still be with Spain... Wow, Italy, you kick ass.

8) Canada is the older brother in this story. The earliest known documented European exploration of Canada is described in the Icelandic Sagas, which recount the attempted Norse colonization of the Americas. According to the Sagas, the first European to see Canada was Bjarni Herjólfsson, who was blown off course en route from Iceland to Greenland in the summer of 985 or 986 CE. Around the year 1001 CE, the Sagas then refer to Leif Ericson landing in three places to the west, the first two being Helluland (possibly Baffin Island) and Markland (possibly Labrador).

America is younger through this: In 1540, Hernando de Soto undertook an extensive exploration of the present U.S. and, in the same year, Francisco Vázquez de Coronado led 2,000 Spaniards and Native Mexican Americans across the modern Arizona–Mexico border and traveled as far as central Kansas. The Spanish sent some settlers, creating the first permanent European settlement in the continental United States at St. Augustine, Florida in 1565, but it was in such a harsh political environment that it attracted few settlers and never expanded.

9) dihydrocodeinone - hydrocodone - a semi-synthetic opioid derived from codeine or thebaine. It is a narcotic analgesic and antitussive (pain reliever and cough suppressant). Hydrocodone was first synthesized in Germany in 1920 by Carl Mannich and Helene Löwenheim and was approved by the Food and Drug Administration on 23 March 1943 for sale in the United States and approved by Health Canada for sale in Canada under the brand name Hycodan.

10) Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica - Latin "Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy" - Given by Arthur to Alfred (shown in one of the comics when England reminises about when America was younger (and cuter)) - A three book series written by Sir Isaac Newton that explains classical mechanics, Newton's Law of Gravitation, and Kepler's Law of Planetary Motion.

11) Wait... What kind of US X UK is this? Brothers? Father and son? Slave and Master? WHO KNOWS?

America: I do!

Me: Shut up. Tais-toi!

America: Pute. (B*tch)

12) "_Il aurait été plus facile de partir s'il ne m'avait pas __aimé..._" - French - It would have been so much easier to leave if he had not loved me...

13) The Charge of the Light Brigade - Alfred, Lord Tennyson - British cavalry against Russian forces during the Battle of Balaclava on 25 October 1854 in the Crimean War. (My teacher: CANNONS TO THE LEFT (arms to the right) CANNONS TO THE RIGHT (arms to the left)

14) 2060 - 9 Leap Years after 2024; 9 - number of destruction, as well as matter, which can never be destroyed

15) Website - spokensanskrit. de for transliteration of Sanskrit

16) U.S. Immigration Act of 1924

- Yes I know that no immigration is technically impossible, but that is how it will be. A very low immigration rate to the United States

17) John Winthrop's "Citty uppon a Hill" (City upon a Hill)

18) A holocaust is a religious animal sacrifice that is completely consumed by fire.

19) Not really GerIta. More of a friendship renewal of an emotional "Pact of Steel"

**I am actually pretty depressed with this chapter, but it has just solved one of my plot problems. Thank you, Streams of Consciousness!**

**I have been sitting in this library chair for about four hours. My butt's asleep and I think I've spent about two days all together while typing this one chapter.**

**Finished 12 April 2011 8:06 PM**


	10. Chapter Nine  50

**Hey! It is 8:05 PM 13 April 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**I think I have the problems with the storyline figured out... Not all that sure... *hmm***

Hey, this is open to everyone: If you have a request for a battle, I will see how I can have it intertwine with my story.

Note: I see that I got two reviews! :D

Note: People in the U.S.A.! Whose ready for the ACT and PSAE? Guess whose not?

...

No really. Guess.

"blah blah card games blah" - text from a book

* * *

Chapter Nine - 50

2080.

England sat at his desk, reading a newer book on the ludicrous nature of World War III.

"This war, after so many years of fighting, will have its scars run through the ground and it will never be forgotten. None of the World Wars will. 

"The First had caused ill will in one nation leading to the second.

"The Second had almost cost the world one of its oldest races and religions.

"The Third... brought the world closer, yet separating one nation from the world, only at the cost of losing so many and attempting to fulfill so many vendettas.

"Was it truly that important of a price to pay?"

"No..."

_"Engwand! I wuv you!"_

"No, it wasn't."

* * *

2100

Lovino sat in his study, looking over different papers.

Exports to Spain.

Imports from France.

Immigration levels.

Political propaganda.

Acts from Parliame-

_knock knock_

"_Inserisci_." -Come in.- The door opened and there stood 6 year old Feliciano Vargas. The child looked to the nation with wide, sleepy eyes. His body was wrapped in the warm fabric that was the older man's blanket.

"_Non vai a venire a dormire__?_" -Aren't you going to come to sleep?-

"_Si, Feliciano. Pochi minuti più._" -Yes, Feliciano. Just in a few minutes.-

The child frowned, wrapping the blanket around his body tighter. Since he had come home from his trip with Germany, he had been gradually getting younger. It had been forty years since that time. He walked over to the nation and held one arm up, hoping to get his message across.

Lovino picked him up.

"_Concludo questa carta e quindi abbiamo bisogno di andare a dormire. È bene, fratellino?_" -I will finish this paper and then we need to go to sleep. Is that good, little brother?-

Feli nodded his head, curl bobbing up and down with the same movements. He curled into the older man's chest.

"_Si, babbo_." -Yes, Daddy.-

Later, when the child was asleep next to him, swadled in a white comforter, Lovino held the other close, wrapped in another blanket. He buried his face in the other's hair.

He cried.

* * *

Japan held the beautful knife in his hands. He polished it carefully.

Oil of Cloves.

He placed it back in its sheath and laid it on its stand.

_I wonder how America-san is._

* * *

Germany had been busy for the last forty years.

Reparations had just been paid off and he finally had time to go see I-Feliciano.

"In other news, the city of Venice, Italy has finally been rebuilt as the city of New Venice or _V__enezia N__uovo_, as its unofficial title."

Ludwig rushed to where Gilbert was watching the TV. The albino looked at his brother.

"Well. That should solve it. Right, Ludwig?"

A shake of the head.

"Correct answer."

* * *

Alfred looked up at the sky. He could see the birds in the trees.

"Alfred!"

He turned, his small body losing its balance and causing him to fall over.

"Alfred!" The nursemaid knelt down to pick the child up. "_Es-tu bien? Es-tu en douleur_?" -Are you all right? Are you in pain?-

The child shook his head, small flowers that he had placed in his hair falling to the ground and dirtying their once pure white petals. His nurse held the child close to her body, feeling the warmth of the small boy, who was about three years old. A shadow passed over the two.

Alfred looked up and cheered happily, pointed up at the creature in the sky. "Mikicia! (1)" The eagle looked down and landed just a bit farther from the two humans, a snake in its claw and a squirrel in its beak.

"Kineepikwa! Anikwa! (2;3)" America giggled happily as the eagle let go of the snake and squirrel, neither dead. The three animals came closer to the child and nurse. Bel watched as the child played with the three creatures after she had set him on the ground, making sure his legs would find their hold to the earth beneath him.

Alfred felt the scales of the snake, the fur on the rodent, the feathers on the bird... He felt as though he was at peace, that Ēostre(4) was smiling at him with the sunshine.

Peace...

* * *

Eight-year-old Feliciano played in the small alleyways of his house. Babbo had said that it was his house. How nice was Babbo! Feliciano was starting to grow again too!

Feli stopped. When had the sky gotten so dark?

His nursemaid would surely be mad at him.

"Hello, little one."

Feliciano turned to the voice. There stood a man with beautiful white wings and wore white robes. His face was kind.

"_Buona sera, signore_." He bowed a bit in respect.

"Such a kind child."

"Signore, do you know the way back to my house?"

"Yes, Veneziano, I do." The child looked up at him with confusion.

"Ve-ne-ziano? Not anymore."

"Not anymore and not yet."

"_Padrone Impero_." -Lord Empire.- Feliciano turned his attention to the woman that had just appeared beside... Signore Impero?

"Signora Pina?" Feliciano rushed over to his nursemaid, clutching at her skirts. Her wide green eyes spotted the child and had worry written in them. She embraced him closely.

"Mi dispiace, Pina! Mi dispiace, stavo giocando e distratto da le farfalle! Con il tempo se ne erano andati, mi ero perso!" -I'm sorry, Pina! I'm sorry I was playing and got distracted by the butterflies! By the time they were gone, I was lost!-

Pina smiled and knelt down to look at the child in the eye. She smoothed his slightly tussled hair and wiped his tears away. Feliciano's golden-hazel eyes stared into deep red... like blood.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I am here to protect thee." (5)

Feliciano smiled and looked to Signore Impero.

The man smiled in like form, his red eyes glowing.

The child turned back to his nurse and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Fæder ure,  
ðu ðe eart on heofenum,  
si ðin nama gehalgod;  
to-becume ðin rice;  
geweorþe ðin willa on eorðan swa swa on heofenum.  
Urne ge dæghwamlican hlaf syle us to-deag,  
and forgyf us ure gyltas  
swa swa we forgifaþ urum gyltendum,  
ane ne gelæde ðu us on costnunge,  
ac alys us of yfle.  
Amen.

Pater noster,  
qui es in coelis,  
sanctificetur nomen tuum;  
adveniat regnum tuum,  
fiat voluntas tua,  
sicut in coelo et in terra.  
Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie,  
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,  
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.  
et ne nos inducas in tentationem  
sed libera nos a malo.  
Amen.

Our Father,  
who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name;  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day, our daily bread,  
and forgive us our trespasses  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
Amen.

* * *

2110 - **Fifty** years after WWIII

"-And in other news, North-"

Germany jumped up from his couch, hearing his front door busted through.

"What the hell?"

"You German potato-bastard!" Lovino began to flail at the other with his fists, surprisingly stronger than Germany had remembered. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Who?"

"Lovino!" "Romano!" After the Mediterranean nation came Spain, France, Prussia (the three had been out drinking), China, Japan, Russia, Canada and England.

"Germany! Where is he?" Romano let himself be held back a bit by Antonio, fire in his almond colored eyes.

"Who?"

"Feliciano! I know he's here!"

Ludwig looked at the other male, now with concern rather than annoyance. "He's missing?"

Lovino looked at the German. An anguished noise came from his throat, but he quickly hid it. Feliciano was not here either? He had been searching for the past three days, God damn it!

"-In international news, for the past three days, the United States of America has been opening up its border at a gradual pace. Students that had already gotten visas to America in years are now making arrangements to live in the formally isolationist country. A large sweep of Europeans, especially Italians, are rushing for plane tickets. The immigration value is now at 33% and is continuing to climb.-"

Romano ran out of Germany's house faster than anyone had ever seen before.

* * *

1) Mikicia - Miami-Illinois Algonquin - American Bald Eagle

2) Kineepikwa - Miami-Illinois Algonquin - Snake

3) Anikwa - Miami-Illinois Algonquin - Squirrel

4) Old English _**Ēostre**_ (also _Ēastre_) and Old High German _**Ôstarâ**_ are the names of a putative Germanic goddess whose Anglo-Saxon month, _**Ēostur-monath**_ (Old English "Ēostre month"), has given its name to the festival of _Easter_. Eostre is attested only by Bede, in his 8th century work _De temporum ratione_, where he states that Ēostur-monath was the equivalent to the month of April, and that feasts held in her honour during Ēostur-monath had died out by the time of his writing, replaced by the "Paschal month"; She is being thought of as a Spring-like fertility goddess.

5) Totally pulled that quote from **The Omen. **If you came for a "Feliciano is the victim story", you should've read last chapter that that isn't happening here.

6) Fifty - The number of jubilation and feasting; It is considered the holiest number

**Finished 20 April 2011 6:04 PM**


	11. Chapter Ten 15

**Hey! It is 6:10 PM 20 April 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**Excuse the shortness of the previous chapter; I am currently working on a paper about John Steinbeck's ****The Grapes of Wrath**** so my writing isn't as smooth right now.**

**MORE INSPIRATION! : The Pirate's Chronicles**

ACT and PSAE on the 27 and 28! WHOO!

Edit: 29 April: I think I did good on my tests. Happiness! I walked two miles today! Elation! I get Internet on my trampoline! WTF!

EDIT: 1 May: MY MOM PASSED HER BOARDS! She's an RN! :D YAYS! Time to get some Pop Rocks and Coca-Cola! (Loves you Mom!) We're on the Trampoline (internet access site in my neighborhood) and we are so happy now! Go Mom! Save some ass! (Can't really say kick ass to a nurse)

* * *

_Lovino looked at the German. An anguished noise came from his throat, but he quickly hid it. Feliciano was not here either? He had been searching for the past three days, God damn it!_

_"-In international news, for the past three days, the United States of America has been opening up its border at a gradual pace. Students that had already gotten visas to America in years are now making arrangements to live in the formally isolationist country. A large sweep of Europeans, especially Italians, are rushing for plane tickets. The immigration value is now at 33% and is continuing to climb.-"_

_Romano ran out of Germany's house faster than anyone had ever seen before._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Quince - 15

The plane ride from Rome to Washington, D.C. took about 8 hours. It was fortunate that the Nations all had private planes provided by their respective governments.

Arriving to the airfield in the District of Columbia, the European and Asian nations see a long black limousine waiting for them. A middle-aged man, about forty years old, stood at attention.

"Sirs. I am to welcome you to the United States of America and escort you to Our Personification's residence as he is incapable of meeting you here presently."

Canada stepped forward, recognizing the man with shock. "Ronove?"

"Yes, Lord Canada."

The country stuttered. "How are you alive?"

"Sir?"

"You look the same as when you were America's adviser during the war. How are you alive?"

The Nations looked at Ronove, who merely pulled out a Model-24 pocket-watch, made in 2109 and shut it with a snap after eying the time. "Sirs. We must leave if we wish to make it in time for lunch."

Romano stayed where he stood. "Where is Feliciano?"

Ronove knelt to pick up the Italian's luggage and looked up at the man. "The little Lord will arrive in a week's time. You might as well wait in my Master's estate."

The drive did not take long, twenty minutes at the most. The large mansion-like house looked much like the Victorian styled estates in Europe. As Ronove lowered the Nations' luggage from the middle interior of the limousine, Canada looked around.

"Where's America?"

"Most likely in the house or in the rose garden, Lord Canada. Alfred tends to the blooms around this time of year." The man smiled, gentle creases in his face. "My Master is so kind and gentle, despite his other characteristics." Turning his attention to a pair of servants, a woman about age 23 and another female about 21, he told them to take the luggage inside.

"What do you mean "characteristics"?" asked France.

"Rono!" The Nations all turned to see a child run towards them. The child's sky blue eyes and corn yellow hair were so familiar. The toddler, about three years old, in question clumsily ran towards the servant.

"Rono! We pway?" The boy lifted his arms to Ronove, who smiled and lifted the tot up.

"In a little bit, my Master, when your guests are situated."

Alfred turned his head to the Nations. England stepped forward to the child and servant.

"America? Do you recognize me?"

The child looked at the European, blue eyes staring at the other in confusion.

He shook his head in the negative. "_Nyet_." (No - Russian)

He toddled over to Ronove and gripped at his pants leg. Ronove knelt and laid a hand on the child's head.

"What do you remember, my Master?"

America peeked out again and locked eyes with Spain. The Spaniard knelt down to meet the American's eyes.

"Hola, América. ¿Sabés quien soy?" (Hello, America. Do you know who I am?) The only answer was a whimper and Alfred hiding his face again.

"Vete." (Go away.)

"¿Qué?" (What?)

"No te quiero aquí, España," America whimpered, sounding so pained. (I don't want you here, Spain.)

"Alfred, what's wrong?" asked Canada. "Tu n'aimes pas l'Espagne?" (You don't like Spain?)

"Non, je ne w'aime (l'aime) pas. Il m'a blessé." The toddler whimpered and waved his arm at Spain in attempt to get him to leave. (No, I do not like him. He hurt me.)

Spain smiled sadly. "I always wondered if that was you, Nuevo Mundo."

Romano frowned. "New World?"

Spain turned to the others. "Si. When I invaded the Bahamas as an empire, and later what would become México, there were two native adults; One of them always had a little boy with rather pale skin, blue eyes, and yellow hair. When I asked the representative of the Aztec tribe who the little boy was, he said that he represented the entire New World."

Alfred looked at the other suspiciously and then held out his arms.

Spain plucked the child from the ground, holding him closely, almost protecting him.

"Lo siento." A kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry."

"Wos (Los) mataste."

"Si, los maté. I killed them." Spain held the child closer. "I'm sorry that you saw what I did. If I had known who you were..." The Spaniard buried his face in the infant's hair, his shoulders beginning to shake.

Never had the other nations, aside from Romano, Prussia, and France, seen Antonio act this way before. The nation would talk about dancing, singing, and football (soccer) with an ecstatic expression on his face. It was almost hard to believe that he had once been the world's power, in hold of its hegemony.

"Spain," interjected Prussia, hand on his friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

Spain lifted his head, eyes a bit red. He smiled. "Amigo, I'll tell you..."

* * *

"_Bienvenido, Señor Carriedo." Antonio, age 20, stepped off of the ship. It was the end of the first half of the journey to the New World, the lush plant life much different than those of the West Indies. The natives were being hauled in as slaves, as was custom._

"_¿Señor Cortez?"_

"_¿Si, Señor?"_

"_Can you tell me what you think is on the land over there?" Hills were the expanse of the land, as well as some cliffs. Antonio saw potential; If only those pagan worshipers would turn to Dios._

"_There is supposedly a pagan city where there is much gold, Señor. It would be an honor if we could bring it back to the King and Queen of Proud Spain." Cortez knelt down in front of Antonio, who slipped his hand into the other's outstretched one. _

"_Mi País, si puedo dar mi vida para usted, dame eloportunidad para hacer lo, Señor." Cortez laid a kiss to his Nation's hand, who laid his other hand atop of the man's head. (My Country, if I can give my life for you, give me the opportunity to do so, Sir.)_

"_Que Dios siempre esta contigo, Don Cortez, mi mercenario y conquistador de este nuevo mundo." (May God always be with you, Lord Cortez, my mercenary and conquerer of this new world.)_

_The trip took many days, Cortez also picking up some native warriors to fight for Spain's glory._

_When they arrived in Tenochtitlan, they were welcomed. A man and woman walked up to them. The man was introduced by Cortez's interpreter and lover as the king Monteczuma. The woman was introduced as the representative of the Aztec Empire, Citlalmina. _

"_Welcome, God of the Sky and Earth," Citlal said to Cortez in the language of Nations. _

_Spain translated. "Bienvenido, Dios de los cielos y la tierra."_

"_We hope that we can give much celebration to welcome your resurrection to this land."_

"_Nosotros tenemos esperanza que podemos darte mucho celebraciones para tu resurrección a esta tierra."_

"_We shall hold a ceremony in your honor at the pyramid for the Sun."_

"_Vamos a tener una ceremonia en tu honor al pirámide del Sol."_

_Cortez smiled. "Muy bien. Que lo hacen con prisa."_

_Spain turned to the Aztec Empire. "Very well. Do it as quickly as you can."_

_Citlalmina looked at the other and then turned to bark orders in their strange language. "-! -! – -! - - - - -!"_

"_Citlalmina!" Spain turned to see two natives, a man and woman. The woman had something strapped to her front... A carrier? With a child inside!_

"_Who are they, Citlalmina?"_

"_They are representatives of tribes in the North beyond the Mountains. The woman carries the representative of the World."_

"_There is no representative of the world."_

"_Not for your world, Country of the Serpent God. Not Shibalba, as Maya would say. He represents this world, from the North of this country to the South."_

"_This country?"_

"_The world is one country, just separated into different groups that must be unified by the Gods."_

_Spain watched as the other two representatives and the infant in the carrier came closer. "Citlali, who is this man?" asked the female._

_Citlal took a stand in front of the Spaniard. "Miami, Illinois, this is the Great Representative of the Country of the Gods."_

_The child in the carrier, large blue eyes locking with the European's green, stared at the man in silence. He shook his head._

"_Our World says that it is not so."_

_Citlal hissed to the man that spoke. "What would you know, Miami?"_

_Miami nodded his head. "Not everything, but many things. My question would be to the validity of your statement."_

_Citlal growled, sharp teeth that had been sharpened with special stones showing. "We have a ceremony to attend." She gripped at the Spaniard's sleeve. "Please, we must go to the Sun Pyramid."_

"_Of course."_

_Spain and his men were horrified at the ceremonies that took place over the next several days. People volunteered to participate in a sadistic, demonic ritual._

_Their hearts would be cut out by the Head Priests and offered to the Gods in honor of Cortez. The bodies would be sent down the 91-step pyramid to be taken by the citizens of Tenochtitlan. Did they eat the bodies?_

_The two representatives from the North looked away during these sacrifices, making sure the "world" had his head turned as well. A child should not have to see such things._

_A few nights later, Cortez and Spain, along with a few other men, took Monteczuma and Citlalmina to the plaza. No other humans were around. They did not see the Northerners._

" _- – - - - - -"_

"_What?" Spain had been thinking about God._

"_My leader wishes to know what you need us here for."_

_She turned as Monteczuma gasped, being forced onto his knees and a sword at his throat._

"_What is this treachery? We have not offended our God, have we?" She stopped when she felt metal against her throat. She kicked Spain away, almost making him lose his grip on the weapon. _

"_Your gods are not real." Citlalmina's eyes widened._

"_I suspected, but our math has never been wrong before. You arrived on the day that Quetzalcoatl would return. You interfered with destiny and prophecy!"_

_Spain kicked down the Empire, boot making contact with her abdomen. "Witchcraft? You are all devils, aren't you? It would be better to convert to Catholicism, for your souls to be saved!"_

"_Ah!" Citlalmina saw Cortez sink the biting, hungry metal of his sword slice its way into her leader's torso, piercing his precious heart. _

"_-" Spain did not understand what the world that the chief had said, but he did understand the blankness in his eyes; It was the blankness of death._

_He grunted in pain as Citlal kicked his vital regions and began to run, screaming. "Miami, Illinois, my World! Save my World from the foreign devils! - - - – - - – - – - – - –!" _

"_Mierda! Los salvages están despertando!" Cortez began to shout orders to his men: to defeat any military force, spare the children, kill the priest, capture Naomi-Canao._

_Spain stopped when he saw a jewel-like blue. He saw the Little World._

"_Wost. Hewp pwease." Lost. Help please._

_He knelt down. "Where is Aztec? Citlalmina?"_

_The little representative shook his head. "No huwt Citlalmina. Whewe is Miami? Iwinois?"_

"_No, my World!" Spain turned to see Aztec with a tomahawk, heading straight for him. He held out the sword, holding and angling it so that she would land on it. _

_Land on it she did and the woman moaned slightly in pain as the blade slid into her heart. Spain pulled out the blood-coated blade._

"_My World," Citlalmina said, reaching out for the child. "My World, please, devour me."_

_Spain turned to the child, who quickly came over to the Empire after she came onto her knees and held his head to her chest. Naomi held the child's head almost as if she were nursing him._

"_Let me part of you, my World, until the representative of this land is born. Live for my people's freedom, my World." The Empire slumped to the side, the child left standing. _

"_Citlali?" The child, a little bit of blood on his cheek, turned to Spain. "When wiw she wake up?"_

"_She won't. I've killed her." Spain did not like upsetting children; They were so pure and innocent, the child reminded him of Romano, who was innocent despite his foul mouth and manners._

"_Why? Why kiw?" The toddler went up to Spain. "Why? If I gwow big and stwong, does that mean I can kiw?"_

"_I doubt you will ever get that big."_

"_I pwomise."_

_Spain got ready to run, Cortez yelling that they had to burn the city down. "You promise what?"_

"_I pwomise that I wiw beat you one day, Antonio." The child seemed almost malevolent. "Te odio, España."_

_I hate you._

_Spain made sure to tear down the pyramids and buildings._

_A few days later, a little boy appeared. He introduced himself as Mexico. _

"_It's very nice to meet you, Mexico."_

"_He was right."_

"_The representative with the blue eyes and yellow hair. He was right about you."_

_The World? Spain swallowed. "What did he say?"_

"_Your eyes are kind, but it seems like you could kill me if you wanted to. He sounded scared." … "Do you want to kill me?"_

_Spain grinned a small smile. "No, Mexico. Never." He ruffled the child's dark brown hair and smiled when the child smiled._

* * *

The nations were silent. America was silent.

"L'Espagne..." France laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ronove retrieved his master from the Spanish nation, who limply released the child.

America cuddled into his servant's chest. "Rono..."

Spain looked at his fellow nations. "I did so many bad things as a Nation back then. I only wanted to spread my influence." He looked to England and laughed. "I guess you humbled me a bit with your pirates."

America looked at the older nation. "...ni..."

Spain turned to him. "¿Qué?"

"Antonio... Te perdono..." (I forgive you.)

Spain stared at this child. This child had represented the entire New World and he forgave him for killing a part of him... because he had nurtured the new part that had been created.

* * *

Alfred played with the three youngest servants: three girls named Mamul, Beelz, and Asma. The four children play while being watched by two more servants: Sata (Alfred's favorite servant) and Bel. The Nations spoke with Ronove and the final servant, a girl by the name of Luci.

"Master attempted suicide."

"Quoi?" Canada looked to the little boy, smiling face lifting the spirits of all of his servants. "Pourquoi...?"

"We do not know, Lord Canada," answered Luci, her blue eyes reflecting sadness in them. "All we know is that the Master told Asma to let no one bother him about one week ago. He stayed in his room and we only went in when it was time for Master's evening meal to be served."

Ronove continued. "When we found the Master, his forearms were cut deeply and the new medications that he had been on - for insomnia and anemia - were completely empty." The butler turned to the toddler who happily played with the youngest three children. The Nations watched as Alfred fell once, but happily picked himself back up.

"Igirisu-san?" (England?) The Nations turned to England at Japan's voice, seeing the green eyes glaze over.

"America wouldn't do that." Ronove looked at the Englishman, staring at him.

"Are you implying that we poisoned our Master? Our Creator?" A fist slammed down on the table.

"I know America, God damn it! I raised him myself! I watched him grow up in front of me! I think I would know someone enough by knowing their entire life!"

The table was silent, so were the children who had been playing moments before.

Sata picked up the baby boy, who cuddled close to her, and walked over to the table, grabbing England's attention.

"You know America, Lord England," she said, "but do you know Alfred F. Jones?"

England was taken aback. "Yes, of course I-"

"Did you spend over 100 years alone, just waiting for a certain person to come back, Lord England? The only person on Earth who had never hurt you, who promised to never hurt you, suddenly try to restrain you, as though you were some cheap whore?" Sata's voice began to go higher in pitch.

"Did you ever wonder why you were born, wanting only to help people like that certain person helped you once? Did you ever start to think that you only lived for others, that people would never like you for your true self?" Sata began to cry, but her voice never wavered. Alfred cuddled close to her chest, wishing that the water from her eyes would stop.

"Did you ever think you were worthless, that you should remain alone, separate from everyone else? Did you ever think anything like that? That's what Alfred F. Jones thought, about you, about himself, about the world, about life."

Red eyes met green. "You know nothing."

England chuckled darkly. "You think I don't know a person that was like my best friend, a brother, a _son_ to me? Do you know how painful is was for me to leave him? Telling him I would spend Christmas with him and only managing to come back decades later?" England's body shook, the other Nations saw, in fury and pain. "I only wanted to keep him safe. He grew up too quickly; Do you know what happens when Nations grow like that? They are killed by another Nation. I didn't want that to happen to Alfred! That's why he stayed in his country and never went to Europe or even other parts of the New World once I found him!"

"Arfur..."

Everyone, the servants and Nations alike, looked at Sata's arms, at the child who held his arms out to the older island nation.

"Arfur." Sata gripped the child closer and then held her arms out for the Briton to take the babe. The transfer was smooth and quiet, America looking at his brother, father, friend with uncertainty, fingering something in his hand.

England looked at the child, remembering small things about their days together.

_"Engwand!"_

_"What is it America?"_

_"..."_

_"Did you wet your bed again?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"It's all right; Don't cry."_

_"Engwand! I wuff you so much! As tall as I can reach!"_

_"Is it as tall as I stand?"_

_"..." "I wuff you as high as I can hop!"_

_"That's pretty high."_

_"Gentlemen can't jump... Hmm... I wuff you down the road, over the mountains and the rivers!"_

_"That is far. Is it as far to my house across the Atlantic?"_

_"Hm... Engwand!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I wuff you to the moon!"_

_"That is far."_

_"..."_

_"Alfred? Are you asleep?"_

_"...zzz..."_

_"... I love you to the moon and back."_

England stood now, the small Nation now cuddling against his chest, saying something that he missed.

"Engwand, I wuff you!" America gripped at the other like a lifeline, inhaling the smell of Earl Grey tea.

The Nations and servants stood and sat quietly as they heard the other nation say, "I love you, too, _cariad_, America."

* * *

The Nations sat in the living room, little Alfred playing with Arthur… or rather listening to the other summarize a story from an old leather book in his lap… in Welsh.

"_Arthur ladd ei fab_." Arthur told the old story with much enthusiasm, "_Roedd ei fab llwyddo i roi iddo clwyf marwol_." Alfred looked at the pages, attempting to understand the few pictures inside of them. Arthur began to speak, but was interrupted by France.

"How do you know that he understands you, l'Angleterre?"

England turned to the child in his lap. "Can you understand what I've been saying, _cariad_?"

"_Ydw_, Arthur."

"Okay, moving on from where France interrupted me." Arthur looked back at the pages and quickly scanned them, summarizing the tale in his head.

"_Arthur, ceisio gwneud yn felly dim drwg yn cael ei allai byth ddod o hyd i Caledfwlch, anfonodd ei marchog gorau i toss y cleddyf i mewn i'r môr. Y marchog daeth yn ôl ddwywaith, nad ydynt yn gallu taflu i'r cleddyf i mewn i'r dwr_." Alfred looked at the older male, confused.

"_Pam_?"

"_Byddai Arthur wedi marw, cariad_."

"_Byddwn yn drist os bydd fy meistr marw_." Arthur dragged his fingers through the child's hair, watching the other pout. "_Dywedwch wrthyf gweddill y stori os gwelwch yn dda_."

"_Wel, yna, cariad, Arthur wrth y marchog i fynd am y trydydd tro. Roedd y marchog, gwysio ei holl nerth, daflwyd i'r môr_."

"_Pam? Os ei feistr …_" The child stayed silent, having answered his own question. "_O ... Yr wyf yn deall_."

"_Chi ei wneud_?"

"_Ydw_."

"_Pan ddychwelodd y marchog, oedd yn edrych allan i'r môr a gweld bod Arthur oedd ar gwch_."

"_A cwch_?"

"_I Afallon. Er mwyn aros i gael alien eto_."

"Wow …" No one else in the room understood the story, but it must've made a lifelong impression on the child. "I like that story, Arfur."

"I'm glad you do. It's one of my favorites." Arthur pet the child on the head, smiling, though the smile seemed to be from nostalgia than anything else.

The child yawned and buried his face in the Englishman's shirt, falling asleep. Arthur looked at the child. He gently scooped him up and went to one of the servants that was in the room, Bel was her name.

"Where can I put him to sleep?" Bel smiled.

"This way, my Lord England."

The two climbed the stairs ignoring the call from Prussia - "The Awesome Me will wait here in the room with the other nations and mein bruder." - and arrived at a small room. In it was a baby bassinet, a few toys, all contrasting in their bright, childish colors to the dark colors of the walls and floor. The walls were a dark navy blue and the floor was cherry wood.

He laid the child in the bassinet, drawing the blanket over the small body.

"Good night, Baby Bunting."

* * *

1) Flight time from the Leonardo da Vinci International Airport to the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport - 8 hours 4 minutes

2) The limousine is divided into three sections. The front section is for the driver and any other servant; the middle section (middle interior) is for luggage and supplies; the back section has many technological devices and awesome stuff for the riders.

3) Ronove – One of the Counts of Hell ( :) )

4) Aw~ America can't say the letters "L"/"R" or the blend "TH". How adorable.

5) Hernan Cortez – Invader of Mexico, the destroyer of the Aztec culture, and the mercenary of the Catholic religion – It's quite frightening if you think about it; A new world opening up to this one man and his crew, only to be given everything because he was thought to be a god (Quetzalcoatl) and to be destroyed by this supposed god. How times change and times fly...

It's quite interesting to do this chapter because my family is Mexican-American and in the state of Zacatecas (my mom's state) was a settlement of the Aztecs. I could possibly be Aztec! Fuck yeah!

Supposedly, after the hearts were sacrificed and burned, the bodies would be thrown down the pyramid to be eaten. The actual knowledge behind this will be hidden by the sands of time (cheezy line).

The 91 steps of the pyramids is actually from the Mayan pyramids. I don't remember if the Aztecs had that as well, but the 91 steps x 4 sides + 1 top platform = 365 days in a year (check the math)

5) I made America the representative of the New World for a few reasons:

- I saw it in another story and I liked the idea.

- Solves major plot problems

- How else could he get along so nicely with so many immigrants? By being familiar with interacting with so many different lifestyles and people.

- He is protecting Native America, the woman that raised him. I made the Miami-Illinois representatives take care of him because they had very good relationships in the past and I am from Illinois (WHOO!)

6) Reason America can speak Russian - About 20,000 years ago, it is theorized (proven?) that nomads from Siberia crossed the Ice Bridge (a frozen Bering Strait) and settled in the Americas during the Ice Age.

7) PLOT DEVICE: Once a major group of foreigners comes to the New World, America is able to speak their language.

8) I'm in AP American History and now I just think... "Wow, America just wastes himself out. Working for independence, trying to be the longest lasting republic in the world, trying to be the hero... Wow."

9) Cariad - Welsh - love (term of endearment)

10) The story that Arthur tells Alfred is the last few scenes of The Legend of King Arthur. Aw~ **bold is England** _Italicized is America_

**Arthur killed his son. His son managed to give him a fatal wound.**

**Arthur, attempting to make it so no evil being could ever find Excalibur, sent his best knight to toss the sword into the sea. The knight came back twice, not being able to throw the sword into the water.**

_Why?_

**Arthur would've died, love.**

_I would be sad if my master died. Tell me the rest of the story please._

**Well then, love, Arthur told the knight to go a third time. The knight, summoning all of his strength, tossed it into the sea.**

_Why? If his master... Oh... I understand._

**You do?**

_Yes_.

**When the knight returned, he looked out to the sea and saw that Arthur was on a boat.**

_A boat?_

**To Avalon. To wait to be reborn again.**

11) Baby Bunting - America is usually seen with a bunny. The lullaby/nursery rhyme of "Bye, Baby Bunting" is from England and just seemed appropriate for Chibi-America to like.

Bye, baby bunting  
Daddy's gone a hunting  
To get a little rabbit skin  
To wrap his baby bunting in

Bye, baby bunting  
Daddy's gone a hunting  
To get a little lambie skin  
To wrap his baby bunting in

Bye, baby bunting  
Daddy's gone a hunting  
A rosy wisp of cloud to win  
To wrap his baby bunting in

(ivillage. com)

**Finished 1 May 2011 7:47 PM**

**PREVIEW**

"And now I know," ... "… What you **really **think! What you've been thinking in the back of your mind all of this time. You are just like all of the other Empires-"

"- and I'm just like all the other colonies."

"Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while… I'll try to talk to Arthur again tonight."

"What do you mean, "I told you so"?" ... "My face? I just fell." ... "Don't worry. I'm a strong English colony; Nothing can beat me."


	12. Chapter 11 9

**Hey! It is 6:10 PM 20 April 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**Excuse the shortness of the previous chapter; I am currently working on a paper about John Steinbeck's ****The Grapes of Wrath**** so my writing isn't as smooth right now.**

**MORE INSPIRATION! : The Pirate's Chronicles, Mochi to Mayuge to Kyuuketsuki (LOL)**

ACT and PSAE on the 27 and 28! WHOO!

Edit: 29 April: I think I did good on my tests. Happiness! I walked two miles today! Elation! I get Internet on my trampoline! WTF!

EDIT: 1 May: MY MOM PASSED HER BOARDS! She's an RN! :D YAYS! Time to get some Pop Rocks and Coca-Cola! (Loves you Mom!) We're on the Trampoline (internet access site in my neighborhood) and we are so happy now! Go Mom! Save some ass! (Can't really say kick ass to a nurse)

EDIT: 7 May: A music video I made with one of the songs in this chapter: http: /www .youtube .com/ watch?v=H8PFI3ipwD8

Note: 14 May 2011 - Any prose that is italicized is part of the flashback. If there is any non-italicized print among the italicized, it is referring to the Modern-Day subjects.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Nine 9

The next morning was rather quiet, considering all of the countries in the house.

"It's very different since the last time I was here…" France mumbled, dipping his spoon in his coffee to cool it down. Some crumbs of his jellied toast stuck to his face. He quickly brushed them away with a napkin.

"Yep. Been a long time, Francy-pants." Prussia dug into the sausages and eggs that were on his morning plate. He drank some orange juice to wash it down. "I haven't been here since I was in charge of that group of soldiers. Country bumpkins, the lot of them."

A small clatter of a teacup and saucer. The countries, including the ones that had nothing to do with the conversation, turned to the Briton who had just stopped partaking in his morning tea. A blueberry scone was set down.

"What soldiers?"

"Shit, uh…" Gilbert could tell that he made a mistake. _That_ was a sensitive subject for the former Empire. Scratch that, it was something that only the two people truly involved could ever mention; The punishment was "death".

"Hey, did you see the tomatoes in America's garden?" Romano announced. "I should steal some for pasta sauce. Veneziano would like it." He drank some hot chocolate, feeling the burning sweetness run its course down his throat and settle with slight discomfort in his belly because of its heat.

"Si, I saw them, Romanito! Don't steal them, though." Spain joined the distraction game. "Tomatoes actually came from the Americas. How funny that the tomatoes here are used more often in our countries for pasta, polenta, and _sopa_." His hand lay itself on top of the hand that Romano was holding the hot cocoa with. "Italita (Little Italy) will love your pasta sauce, so much that he'll drink it by itself!"

Germany sat off to the side, drinking his black coffee. "I wouldn't put it past Feliciano."

The room itself became silent.

"Feliciano?" Romano's stare hardened significantly. "My fratello allowed you to-"

"Call him by his first name, Romano-san?" Japan interjected. "Hai, Italia-kun allowed Doitsu-san and I to call him by his human name." He continued to eat the bowl of miso soup that was being held in his hand, other hand gripping chopsticks. "Please do not anger yourself, Romano-san. It will ruin your appetite."

"Yes!" China agreed, eating another sweet dumpling. "It will also make you very sick-aru! You will have indigestion and many other problems!"

Romano looked down at his mug of cocoa. "I never called him by his first name…"

"You are his _brat_, da? Why not call him by his human name?" Russia sat with some buttered toast and a mug of warm sake. As much as he disliked Japan, warm sake was the equivalent of a fiery vodka burst in his body. "I call Ukraine and Belarus by their human names when we are together."

"Power." All turned to Canada, who was almost hiding behind Kumajiro, milk glass being emptied and croissants devoured by the bear.

"Power, Canada-san?" Kiku looked to his right, having sat next to the north-western nation.

"Kiku, can you get something off of the shelf for me? The third cupboard on the second level." Japan, slightly confused, did the task, standing to retrieve the item, which was a box of tea leaves. Spearmint.

"What was that supposed to prove, Mathieu?" France asked, draining his mug of _café du lait_.

"Alfred told me once that-" He swallowed in nervousness. He still wasn't used to people seeing him when they had ignored him for over a hundred years because they could see his brother and not him. "-When countries use each other's human names to order them to do something, they will obey it." Canada turned to Japan. "I've never said your human name before. Did you feel anything when I told you to get the box?"

"A strange pull, but nothing dramatic, Canada-san." Japan was perplexed. He was ordered to do so? "If it was an order, why did it not feel like one?"

"Because it was something reasonable. When countries are ordered to do something a bit more drastic, they will feel a very strong pull toward their human name. I know I accidentally told Alfred to shut up once. He didn't talk to me at all for a few days."

"That would seem logical, though," Germany deduced. "He was angry at you and didn't speak to you."

"I told him to take a dive off of the Empire State Building in New York City."

That shut everyone up. Canada telling America to do that? Unbelievable!

"He almost did. When I stopped him, told him not to, he said that I ordered him to. That the order conflicted with the one before somehow and he asked me which one he should follow." Canada sighed, shifting Kumajiro in his lap. The bear looked up and gently patted the other's cheek consolingly.

"It's strange how much my brother knows about our kind." Canada giggled. "I'm supposed to be the older one, you know. I mean, I was there when he appeared as the New World. He was so small and he looked at me like I was going to eat him." Canada laughed a bit more. "I guess it's just hard. I'm supposed to protect him because he's my brother, eh?"

A yawn went through the dining area of the kitchen. In the doorway stood a little five-year-old America, rubbing his blue eyes with tiny fists, his little body in a nice polo shirt and suspenders on his shorts. Little leather shoes adorned his feet over vanilla bean white knee socks. It was nostalgic to all of the nations, to a time when they were younger. Everyone had wanted America… England had been the winner.

America walked over to get on the empty seat between France and Russia. His head was the only thing visible over the table when he walked along it, little Nantucket bobbing with his movements. He climbed onto the seat and sat quietly, waiting for food.

The servant Bel came with a small bowl of oatmeal, a bit of sausage and eggs, and a cup of spearmint tea.

"There you go, little Master." A kiss to the child's forehead and she left, but she was stopped as something clattered to the floor.

"Oops! Forgive me, sirs."

_All alone in an empty room_  
_Nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend_

"Wait! Is that America-kun?" Japan made everything stop. Bel, who had stopped In mid-bend to get the music player (the iPod Portable 2109, the size of an iPod Nano from the 2000's with a small screen and projector).

_I don't know how we ended up here_  
_I don't know but it's never been so clear_  
_We made a mistake, dear._

"Yes. Master would sing songs and then put them through the media and on the Internet under an alias. Has been doing so since the 1900's. Excuse me, shall I leave it here?"

_And I see the broken glass in front of me_  
_I see your shadow hanging over me_  
_And your face, I can see..._

"Please," said France, reaching for the device.

Alfred's voice kept pouring from the small music player, strange mood settling over the breakfast diners.

_Through the trees_  
_I will find you; _  
_I will heal the ruins left inside you_

_Coz I'm still here breathing now... _  
_I'm still here breathing now... _  
_I'm still here breathing now... _  
_Until I'm set free._  
_Go quiet through the trees_

The room was silent for a few moments after the song ended and the music player skipped to another song, filling the room with Alfred's voice again.

_Walking, waiting_  
_Along without a cure_  
_Hoping, and hating_  
_Things that I won't bear_

Canada hastily stood up and walked behind America's seat, covering his ears.

"Quoi-?" France started, but Canada hushed him.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_  
_To take my life and fuck it up_  
_Well did you?_  
_Well did you…_

The Nations were… a bit taken aback while little America finished his oatmeal and moved on to the meat and egg. America had always seemed like such a free nation, pure and child-like.

_I see Hell in your eyes_  
_Taken in by surprise_  
_Touching you makes me feel alive_  
_Touching you makes me die inside_

"Alfredka wrote this song?" Russia had a confused look on his face.

"Oui," Canada answered. "They used it in an Anne Rice movie adaptation _Queen of the Damned_."

Soon the song finished, leaving an awkward mood in the air.

"Well… that was interesting." Prussia downed the rest of his juice, exhaling in satisfaction.

Reaching for the device, Arthur stopped as he heard something like a concert begin.

"Thanks for coming out tonight!"

Alfred's voice cried out. _"I actually wrote this song for my older brother and I hope that whatever he doing right now is making him happy!"_

Older brother? A chill went up and down the Briton's spine.

"I'm assuming he's talking about you, _Inglaterra_." Spain drank a bit of atole and quieted as the music began.

"All right, this was actually the song that gave the band its name. Here is '27'."

A guitar and drum beat began. _"For Albion."_

Albion? No one had called England that since his young days as a small part of the island of Britain.

_If home is where the heart is_  
_Then we're all just fucked_  
_I can't remember, I can't remember_

_And I want it so bad_  
_I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins_  
_I can't remember. the good old days_

_And it's kind of funny_  
_The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts_  
_When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse_

_My mind is a safe_  
_And if I keep it then we all get rich_  
_My body is an orphanage_  
_We take everyone in_  
_Doing lines of dust and sweat_  
_Off last night's stage_  
_Just to feel like you_

_The m-m-milligrams in my head_  
_Burning tobacco in the wind_  
_Chasing the direction (Chasing the direction)_  
_Chasing the direction you we-e-e-ent_

_You're a bottled star_  
_The planets align_  
_Just like Mars_  
_You shine in the sky_  
_You shine in the sky_

_Are all the good times getting gone?_  
_They come and go and go and come and go_  
_(Come and go and come and go)_  
_I've got a lot of friends who are stars_  
_But some are just black holes_

_My mind is a safe (My mind is a safe)_  
_And if I keep it then we all get rich_  
_My body is an orphanage_  
_We take everyone in_  
_Doing lines of dust and sweat_  
_Off last night's stage_  
_Just to feel like you_

_And it's kind of funny_  
_The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts_  
_When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse_

_My mind is a safe_  
_And if I keep it then we all get rich (We all get rich!)_  
_My body is an orphanage_  
_We take everyone in_  
_Doing lines of dust and sweat_  
_Off last night's stage_  
_Just to feel like you_

_(If home is where the heart is_  
_Then we're all just fucked)_

Another song began. An interesting guitar intro.

"Did you write this song, Amérique?"

Swallowing his last bit of sausage and egg and drinking the last bit of spearmint tea, Alfred waited before he answered. "No, Feliciano did."

"Feliciano did?" Romano called attention to himself.

"Yes, I wouldn't surprise me." Germany said. "Didn't you know your brother could play the guitar?"

"…"

The song began.

_Hiki sakareru itami ni heiki na furi wo shite_  
_Hosoi kata wo dakiyose kokoro ni kiza mitsuketa_

_Jibun no ikikata wo tsuranuku daishou ni_  
_Ushinatta nukumori Woo_

_Mou nido to aenai hitsuzen nara_  
_Omokage kurai wa daite mo ii darou?_  
_Koukai mo nuguenai itoshisa mo_  
_Omoi aeta hi no akashi dakara_

_Sure chigatta kaori ni nandomo furikaeri_  
_Iru hazu mo nai kimi no sugata wo sagashite ita_

_Kono ai no subete ni kagi wo kakeru you ni_  
_Kuchizukeru maboroshi Woo_

_Asu saemo tsukamezu samayotteta_  
_Ano koro no ore ni nani ga dekita darou_  
_Mou sukoshi hayaku kono kanjou ni_  
_Kizuite ita nara ima futari wa..._

_Mou nido to aenai hitsuzen nara_  
_Omokage kurai wa daite mo ii darou?_  
_Koukai mo nuguenai itoshisa mo_  
_Omoi aeta hi no akashi dakara_

"Japanese-aru?"

"_Hai, Chugoku-san_." Japan answered to China. "Italia-_kun _could speak excellent Japanese. Very eloquent speaker when he wanted to be."

The song carried an air of sadness so uncharacteristic of the Italian that it almost made the people in the room want to cry.

Little America finished his protein meal of pork and egg and quickly downed his lukewarm tea.

"I'll go give this to Bel. Okay?" He grabbed the MP4 player, turned it off, picked up his dishes, and walked out of the room.

The child having left the room, Romano began to fume.

"How did you know that Feliciano could play the guitar, potato bastard?" Romano was fuming. How dare that son of a bitch German try to rub any fact he knew about his brother in his face? How did he know? "Did you beat it our of him? Make him cry?"

"Nein!" The German stood up, finally fuming. "I'm tired that you always assume that I would hurt Veneziano! He is my closest friend and I would never hurt him on purpose! How dare you assume that I am as heartless as you truly are, you asshole!"

The Italian that he addressed stood as well. "_Bastardo_! He is my _fratellino_!"

Germany interrupted the other male. "And you try to tell me that I am heartless when your entire life you've felt that you've been upstaged by your brother!"

Romano yelled back. "My _nonno _left me alone for such a long time, conquering other nations and having children left and right! And suddenly he announces that he had another grandson that he would spend time with instead of me! How was I supposed to react!"

He choked back a sob. "Everyone's always wanted him… I was the less desired brother… But he would always come smiling to me, giving hugs and kisses like he truly missed me. He would tease me. Even if I didn't show it, it hurt… It hurt being thrown to the side and not being taken to war, to learn to paint, to live."

"_Dummkomf_!" Germany grabbed the other's shoulders, reminding him of when he grabbed the younger Vargas brother in such a way… Probably World War II. "He did all of that to impress you!"

Romano glared at the other. "What the hell do you mean impress me?"

"Romano-san," Japan interjected, putting a hand on one of Romano's shoulders, laying his hand on top of Germany's. "Feliciano was… mentally unstable."

"Quoi?" France raised his head, having turned to talk to Prussia and Spain about the absurdity of the German and Italian's constant bickering.

"That does not seem at all like Felika," Russia mused, turning away from China, England, and Canada.

"Felika?" Spain asked.

"He let me call him that. He said that if I could call Alfred Alfredka, I could call him Felika."

"Stop!" England shouted. "Let us just focus on Italy's problem. Japan, you were saying?"

Japan sat down at the table. "It was a bit noticeable during the Second War… but we started seeing more drastic signs of Feliciano's struggle to stay connected to reality during the Third…"

* * *

_"Ve! Nihon!" Feliciano bounded over happily to his ally, blood splatter on his cheek from the recent, nostalgic battle at Sommes, France. So many Allied and Axis troops lost. The only gain by the Axis was about 7 kilometers of French territory. It was almost funny that Italy was doing far better in the war in regards to land gains in Africa. Germany followed close behind his Italian friend._

_"Italia-kun, Doitsu-san, are you all right?"_

_"Ja, I'm fine."_

_"Si, stai bene!" Italy jumped happily from foot to foot. He completely ignored the blood on his cheeks until Germany saw it._

_"Italien, there's blood-"_

_Italy lifted a hand to smear the formerly warm liquid. "Oh. I didn't notice." He smiled. "I thought it was pasta sauce. Yummy. We should have pasta now!"_

* * *

"Incidents when Feli-kun didn't notice things began to occur more frequently, but after Venice was destroyed…"

Japan looked to China. "Chugoku-san, you were the first one to see him after that."

China nodded. "Yes… That was frightening-aru…"

* * *

_Third World War - Asian Theater - Northwest China_

_Japan fell, China having cut him enough for him to start bleeding freely. His shoulder seemed to spill blood with every step that he had been taking._

_"Kuso..."_

_"Nihon!" Kiku turned and saw Feliciano running towards him, Ludwig following close behind. The Italian began to pull supplies from the small first aid kit while Germany began to rip away the cloth around his wound._

_"Doitsu-san... Italia-kun... Doushite-" Japan stopped speaking, the German's leather glove against his mouth._

_"Focus on something other than any pain you might experience."_

_"Vee~!" The two Spartan nations turned quickly to see China fighting with Italy._

_"停止干涉我們的鬥爭，與日本，意大利！" China swung his blade at Italy. The Italian retaliated by drawing his own blade._

_"不！我不會！我不會讓你傷害你弟弟！" Japan was struck by the words, ignoring that the European could speak Chinese._

_弟弟?_

_Dìdì?_

_Younger brother?_

_"日本是不是我弟弟了！" China swung again, this time holding his blade against the other's, not allowing either metal tool to move._

_"不是你的兄弟了..." China looked at the other in surprise, hearing a solemn voice come from the other for once._

_"這是不可能的。一旦一個哥哥，永遠是兄弟。" A slash at the other, causing beautiful red to come from the Chinaman's arm._

_"不管你多麼討厭對方。" More slashes._

_"不管你多麼想殺死對方。_

_"你總是讓你的血液，你的痛苦，你的生活..." Italy pounced on the other, knife at the ready._

_"你有這樣漂亮的血液，中國。" China struggled on the ground, trying to get the other off of him when he began to scream at the stabs to his torso._

_"意大利！住手！"_

_"所以，漂亮，紅色...紅色是幸運的貴國，是的。" Italy giggled, playing with the Asian's blood._

_China screamed for such a long time._

_Minutes like hours..._

_Seconds like minutes..._

_An eternity in the blink of an eye._

_Italy began to cry, sobbing of the other, clinging to China desperately. Germany rushed to pull his friend off of the other, ignoring the sobs. Japan rose to his feet, wondering what had just transpired._

_He wasn't China's brother anymore... He had grown up and become independent... much like America..._

_"Grande Fratello! Mi fa male! Si fa così male!" Japan opened his eyes at that, knowing that the memory of those younger days of his had made him close his eyes in a strange longing._

_"Fallo smettere fratello! Per favore!" He was calling for his brother._

_"Uccidimi, grande fratello, per favore! Prima di uccidere qualcuno come questo!" Veneziano was calling for Romano, a North longing for his South._

_Big Brother would not be coming._

* * *

"After that, I never fought with Italy again-aru." China seemed to be looking far away at something. "I'm glad…"

The room was silent. Adorable, passive, kind Italy was…

Frightening?

Aggressive?

Dark?

"No. You misunderstand, yes."

All of the Nations turned to see a man about nineteen years old, blond with blue eyes… Like wheat and the sky.

"America?" The man shook his head, his accent leaving the feel of a strange and exotic mix of Russian and British. The America look-alike stood up straight, but he seemed to be floating a bit off of the floor, or was it because he was moving so fluidly towards China?

"What you believe about Feliciano is not true, yes."

China only stared in silence. Then he uttered, "Alipsaa."

"Alipsaa" smiled. "You know us?"

"Only stories," China answered, nervousness showing in his posture. "You and five others… You control Potential, Power, Fertility, Order, Faith, and Liberty. Two others control Tradition and Law."

Japan's eyes widened with familiarity. "The first six are called Notions… the other two are, but are not…"

Alipsaa turned to Japan. "You listen to what your older brother tells you." He smiled. "How nice, yes?"

"Okay, you're a Notion," Spain said, getting somewhat nervous at the familiarity of the mood around the man. "What do you have to do with us Nations?"

Alipsaa glared at him. "We control you, Nations. Despite what our natural order is, to serve Nations, we operate through our will to our Masters, the Nations we choose to serve."

Spain glared as Alipsaa walked - hovered? - over to where he was and grabbed his chin. "I remember you, yes… You were that little Latin Nation that was born in the flowers." Alipsaa smiled. "How many of America's siblings did you kill? How many were stolen? How many were raped?"

Spain slapped the hand that held him, backing up a bit and pulling out a gun. "_¡Pinche demonio! ¡Dejame en paz!_"

Alipsaa laughed softly. "_No has ganado la paz. La paz no es un juguete para un niño; Es algo que necesitan a ganarlo_." Alipsaa lifted his hand and a gun materialized there.

"Foolish, foolish Spain." Alipsaa cocked the gun. "_Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary / How does your garden grow…_"

China stepped forward. "You can't attack any Nation-"

"Correction to your Nation mentality and beliefs," Alipsaa interjected, losing the kind, amiable personality from before. It reminded the Nations of how America would sometimes become: Cruel and somewhat heartless when given a reason… or when questioned… "Notions cannot attack freely if we do not have permission from our Masters; You haven't been my Master in a very long time, China, and you will not be mine again."

"When was I ever-"

"You wanted a companion," Alipsaa explained, "and I found you one." He scoffed. "Too bad your Rìben didn't want to stay with you, and so I fought for him instead."

Alipsaa ended up against the wall of the dining room, a knife to his throat. Japan and China both held him fast, China with the weapon in his hand.

"I grew up; It's natural that I would leave," supplied Japan.

"If Rìben (Japan) wanted to leave me, it was because he grew up. He no longer needed me," China growled. "You cannot keep things caged."

"Funny how Europeans don't seem to understand that concept."

"What?" Everyone turned to England, whose eyes were now wide with an unrecognizable emotion.

Numbness that faded into pain.

"… if America had such a hatred of me… he could have told me."

Alipsaa argued, "No, he could not. He cares too much and knew too little at that time. If you feed a wolf, it may befriend you; But try to put chains on its legs and it will try all that it can to break free; But dogs know their comrades and will spare them." Alipsaa got out of China's grasp and moved over to England, caressing his cheek. "You were that dog's comrade. You tamed him and let him know his own beauty, but you hurt him once and the card castle fell, taking Sanity with it.

"America almost killed himself three times… Just for you to see him."

Revolutionary War: Patriots and Loyalists

Civil War: North and South

… suicide…

"How did I hurt him?" England shouted, tears coming from his eyes. "I left him alone for a period of time, yes, but I was left alone as well! Why would he try to kill himself so often?"

"I told you," Alipsaa said, having retracted his hand at England's outburst and placing it on his hip. "You hurt him once, but that is not important. Th-"

"How is that not important?" Germany asked. "That is the basis of what you are saying: England hurt America and so America attempted suicide."

"… Perhaps this is a better illustration." Alipsaa placed his left hand on his chest, which began to glow. The light took over all of the Notion's body and in his place stood America. The khaki uniform was the same, same leather bomber jacket…

Silence flooded the room. "America" grabbed England and held him fast as the European began to struggle.

"Why do you hate me so much, England?" Arthur closed his eyes. The voice, the feel, the smell of this illusion was almost alike… It hurt.

"Why are all of your other colonies more important than me? Did I make you angry at me? Why can Canada go to Europe and I can't? Why am I so filthy? Why are you so scared when you look at me?"

England's eyes widened.

Just one move…

A memory began to resurface.

One move of the blade-

England began to hyperventilate, grasping at "America" for support.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

-and America can be reborn.

England screamed and another light flooded the room, engulfing all of the Nations.

* * *

"This is the _Field of Memory_, the land between the Nine Seconds of Before and the Plain of Solace. May your journey bring Enlightenment… or Knowledge…"

The winged being smiled.

"Or Grief."

* * *

As the Nations opened their eyes, they realized that they were not in Washington, D.C. _The space around them was replaced by a green meadow, the sky a pastel blue, and the air was fresh and lively with a slight wind._

Russia stood up. "I wonder where we are?"

Prussia helped his younger brother up. "What do you think, West?"

"I have no idea."

"Dammit Spain, get off of me!" Spain got off of Romano and the Italian got up angrily.

France helped Canada rise to his feet, holding Kumajiro under one arm to help the younger Nation. "_Je ne sais pas_, but it seems very familiar."

"Perhaps we ended up outside somehow-aru."

"Igirisu-san, what do you think?"

"That's me…"

All of the Nations turned in England's direction of sight. _There stood England in old 18th century clothes. He appeared to be looking for something… or someone._

"It's a memory." The Nations stopped.

A _memory_? Then…

"There's no place like this in Europe, Angleterre." France kept his eye on the Briton.

The younger England looked like he was about to call out when-

_"England!" The younger England turned,_

_as did the other Nations, to see a small child, about four years old, run to him._

_Little America pounced on his friend. "I found you, England!"_

_"What?"_

_The two fell, a small poof resounded as the grass cushioned their fall._

_"Hey, America!" The younger Briton glared, cheeks red with embarrassment and worry. "I was the one who found you! Where were you all this time!"_

_"It appears that this would be your memory, Igirisu-san?"_

"Yes… It is." The Nations watched as _America looked for something in a small pocket of his baptism robe._

_"Here." The colony handed a small flower, a daisy, to England, smiling. As the older nation took it, he explained, "This was the only one blooming in this whole grassland. It's the first flower this spring."_

_The two sat upright as America continued to speak. "I felt bad pulling him out, but I really wanted to show you this. It's the first flower that bloomed on my land this year._

_"I'm giving it to you, England."_

_The Briton blushed slightly. "… I see. Thank you."_

_America beamed with joy._

_"Hey America," the Briton began._

_"What kind of country do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_Little America,_ and the Nations watching this memory, _listened intently as the Englishman spoke._

_"There's a lot of variety among us "Nations"-_

_"Nations good at politics, nations with a vigorous economy, nations known for the arts, nations with really good food…_

_"Right now, they're all following me, though."_

_He looked down at the younger. "When you grow up and become an adult… I wonder what kind of country you'll become…"_

_"…_

_"England? Me?" America asked, somewhat disbelievingly. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_"Hmm?" The Brit looked down at the child in question._

_"I'll…_

_America paused, thinking of the words to use._

_"I'm going to-_

_"Become a "model for all of humanity". Pure and just._

_"A "special" country- loved by God."_

_The air grew ominous and_ the Nations viewing this felt uneasy. _The memory England looked uneasy as well._

_"And I'm going to spread it all over the world," America continued, smiling but his eyes just seeming deeper, more adult-like… Haunting. His arms were spread wide, illustrating his words._

_"I'll grow bigger and bigger; Justice and freedom with spread throughout the world, and the entire world will be at peace."_

_The child closed his eyes, lifting his arms to the sky. "And then we can live here together, happily ever after."_

The Nations remembered the ending to so many of America's movies… _Happily ever after… _But so many times, things were lost, destroyed, eliminated in the process.

_"And you won't be alone. You won't be lonely anymore, England."_

_The memory England dropped the flower, eyes looking as though they had looked upon the Devil._

_"We have not, decided to abandon you in any way."_

_The voice echoed in the memory, perhaps because it was a memory of the England within the memory._

_"We are going to save you, Sir."_

The Nations heard the memory England's thoughts. _'Winthrop?'_

"Winthrop? Who is that, Inglaterra?" Spain asked, placing a hand on England's shoulder, but placing another on his arm and going to his knees as the other nation fell, tears coming from his eyes.

"A Puritan who came to the New World… for me…"

_The memory in front of them flashed to the memory England's memory._

_It was a starry night, a crowd of people under the sky, not more than a hundred. The sky was still a bit bright in one direction, the West, as the sun was currently finishing its setting._

_A man in front of them all held a body in his arms. A child's body, whose head had dried blood on it and skin the palest of blues, signifying that the child had been dead for a good time._

_It was America's body, dressed in deerskins and was being changed into pure white baptismal robes._

_When the changing was done, Winthrop held the body out to the East as the sun finally disappeared in the West._

_"We are going to create… A new "nation"." Winthrop's voice was think with emotion._

_"O England, for your sake I will create a "city upon a hill"." He gazed down at the child offering. "A beautiful nation that will become a savior for humanity. A utopia loved by God."_

**_I'm the hero!_**

**_I know what I'm doing; God is on my side._**

**_God bless America!_**

The Nations felt the nostalgia… or perhaps it was because that this man was the reason for America's being. The hero…

_"…If in time our home countries' people follow us, and perform good deeds, your loneliness, England, and grieving shall eventually be healed._

_"Here are bountiful resources, and vast amounts of land. There is no doubt that the nation to be born here will become a great power. I cannot, will not, hand it over to France or Spain."_

The Nations felt _a domineering presence from Winthrop, as well as such devotion. "England, you were always fighting alone, our Sorrowful and Beloved Fatherland._

_"For you, we will gladly become the foundation to make this land eternally yours."_

_The crowd dispersed until it was just Winthrop and the little body, whose eyes had opened and were lively and bright with energy. The blood was gone and the existence of a wound disappeared. The older man coddled the child, holding the child still as America began to squirm a bit, getting rambunctious asthe Nations watching this knew he would be one day._

_"… I will likely never see you again, my Fatherland…" Winthrop confessed, to the sky for it to carry his message to the island nation across the sea. "But please remember, the existence of those who have loved you," he said, looking down at the baby boy before continuing, "-and the country that has been born to love you._

_"America, my countrymen, and I… we will be praying for your happiness from this New World._

_"Please remember, Sir, that someone may have left, or will leave, your side because of love."_

The Nations were thrown back to the memory previous, _of England and America in the field, where the memory England's thought continued._

_'… Winthrop, what have you,_

_'What have I… created?'_

_America looked up at his friend. "?"_

_The child then ran off after seeing a bunny, chasing after it gleefully._

_'This child… America. Once he leaves this land, he will become_

_'A monster, wielding his "justice" to invade other nations indiscriminately-'_

The scene changed again_. America was asleep, little head resting against a soft pillow, a true luxury. England stood above him, something in his hand._

_'America._

_'I'm sorry._

_'I was aware from the beginning, about your fate._

_'The moment I realized the existence of the monster inside you, I should have…'_

_England raised his shaking hand, revealing the object and_ causing the modern Nations to stare in shock.

A nine-inch kitchen blade.

_'I should have killed you once, and allowed you to be born again. I knew that._

_The nation's arm moved, thrusting the blade down-_

_'But-'_

_The blade had planted itself in the space next to America's pillow, penetrating the mattress instead._

_'I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to do it._

_The nation was on his knees next to the bed, sobbing and not trying to restrain his cries, though they were so breathless, no sound came out._

_'Because America, you…__'_

A flash to several memories: _America playing with the bunnies, England giving America a bath, the two napping underneath the shade of a tree…_

_'The new you after you were reborn-'_

Another flash of a memory. _America giving that flower to England and the most innocent smile on the baby's face._

_'What guarantee do I have that you would love me once more?'_

Another voice penetrated the memory. America's. It sounded much older... and pained.

_**"I am not the one that who wants to be loved and accepted, England; It's you.**_

_**"Your brothers abused you so much, you must attempt to create an illusion of love."**_

"No," England murmured, Spain holding him as the other's body began to shake in sorrow. "No, no, no…"

"_Angleterre_…" France knelt and hugged the Briton, trying to stop the tears.

The three former Empires had all played a role in America's development.

Spain's conquest.

England's parenting.

France's simple word of 'revolution'.

And it turned out like this…

_**"The one you love is you yourself, like Narcissus, whom no one cared about from that very young day.**_

_**"Pitiful Arthur. I pledge myself to God and I was born for God.**_

_**"You are no God.**_

_**"You can never be God."**_

The memory England continued. _'I could not do it. I couldn't bear losing the small you… It was my ego._

_'America, I'm sorry… In the end, I couldn't save you… or kill you like your namesake.'_

"Namesake?" England lifted his head up, tear tracks on his face. "America's… Alfred's namesake?"

_'But I know that you are a kind boy; You won't succumb to your fate._

_'I believe that you won't lose to fate…'_

The next words made the Briton freeze.

_'You would kill yourself before letting the Monster loose.'_

* * *

"You leave this Field of Memory to leave the Sea of Unconsciousness to face Reality…

"But what is Reality?"

The winged being looked to the space around him to see the Nations flying past him in streams of light.

"Perhaps… you can all show me."

The Shadow around him asked the same question.

The winged creature put his hand up and focused his energy on the Nations, redirecting them to the Field of Memory.

"Show me now."

* * *

The Nations looked around. _Everything seemed nostalgic… A simple bed was on one side of the room, the foot facing the middle of the room, its metal structure looking ancient when compared to the technology of the 22nd century. On a table by the foot of the bed were a mirror and a bottle of rum, its vintage year of 1743 boldly marked on the label. What was most nostalgic was the man in a red British Naval uniform that was standing at the window._

"L'Angleterre? Is that you?" France stared at the other England along with the other Nations. _Arthur looked to be about 21 years old. His eyes were fierce, much like the Arthur today, but with an untamed fire that had gone down in time._

"Another mem-?" England was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. _In walked a boy about the age of 14, corn blond hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing traditional colonial clothes of the 1700s._

_The boy walked closer to the man, slightly hesitant, but then gathered his bearings to make contact with the elder man._

_"Ha ha, hey Arthur! Back so soon?"_

"Is… Is that Alfred-kun?" Japan asked, having never seen any image of the American nation when he was younger.

"Yes." Arthur answered before returning his attention back to the scene in front of them, just like the others.

_Colonial Alfred smiled. "I thought you were going to be in the West Indies-"_

_The British Empire turned to the boy, stern expression on his face making the boy quiet himself immediately. _The Present-Day Nations were amazed by this; America could never be made to quiet so easily.

_"You are not going West."_

_Gone was the kind, loving personality of the England that they had seen before._

_The British Empire was the dominating force in the world and his attitude proved it._

_Alfred looked crestfallen. "Wait…" He frowned. "Why? You did not say anything about this at the fair. You just got up and left."_

_"The Pontiac Rebellion is being resolved. Are your concerns not abolished? There is no reason for you to travel."_

_Alfred hummed softly. "Well… That's good to know, but I still want to move out West-"_

_"No colonial may move westward," Arthur said, finality in his tone, "and neither can you."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because Parliament said so, and as for you, because I said so. You are far too inapprehensive to be traversing, anyhow." Arthur crossed his arms. "If my military was almost overwhelmed by the savages in the frontiers, what could you possibly do? Just stay by the sea and keep an eye on the sniveling colonists who cannot handle a small tax."_

_Arthur looked to the window, which overlooked Boston. "Bloody ungrateful smugglers, the lot of them. The people at home pay five times the amount of taxes as they do. Why can they not shut up and listen?"_

_Alfred looked at the other with some slight exasperation. "Well, why tax them now? Why keep them here?"_

_Arthur sighed and looked back to the teenager. "Why do you think? One war here after another. The treasuries are completely empty. I cannot afford to pull them out of another mess, or you." He scoffed. "Hmph. I believe the taxes are quite reasonable. Their insolence is beyond me."_

The Nations viewing this memory were slightly intrigued. They were actually watching the world's self-proclaimed hero in a subservient position. Before it was childhood and innocence, now replaced by order, position and rank.

"L'Angleterre, you were quite the superior to our Amérique."

"I wouldn't know."

"¿Que? You don't remember? It was when we were all Empires and-"

"You Spanish git! I know that…" The island nation looked down solemnly. "But I don't _remember_. I don't remember this memory or the previous one."

This strange memory continued; however, it gained a malefic air to it.

_"Don't try to pin the blame," argued Alfred, getting more annoyed with his unobservant master. "You were fighting with Europe for all of these years!" He crossed his arms in imitation of the older man. "And besides, the French and Spanish are gone. There's no need for forces here. The colonists can take care of themselves. **I** can take care of myself. Just leave them alone. "_

_"Mind your own business!" yelled the European island nation. "What nerve you have to give me a lecture on something you do not understand. You do not comprehend the scale and scope of an Empire, or the policies needed to maintain one." He pointed to the other with his index finger. "I am ordering you to stay in Boston since you dearly want to play the role of everyone's bloody **fairy angel**. Keep the colonists under control lest I lose my temper with their growing impertinence, and yours."_

The Nations watching this watched as _Alfred walked up to his master, a strong, but slightly repressed fire glowing threateningly._

_"Maybe…" Alfred began, swallowing in absolute nervousness. "… People would listen to you if you didn't force policies on them. Maybe people would listen to you if you considered what they wanted instead of making these paranoid assumptions."_

_"What do you know?" the British Empire demanded. "What would you do if I was not there to save you from that frog? You'd be another whore in his harem of colonies."_

"Really, Angleterre?"

"I don't know."

_Alfred exhaled sharply, incensed. "So I had a hard time fending him off early on! I can learn from mistakes. I have learned already!"_

_Arthur smirked, hands on his hips. "You… learn from mistakes? Hah!"_

"England-ahen. You are an asshole."

"I don't remember any of this. I can't remember ever talking to Alfred this way." England clutched at his head, feeling a headache come on. Why couldn't he remember?

"Hmm…. Maybe this is one of Arthur's repressed memories? That would explain things, da?"

"I don't know, but this atmosphere doesn't seem very awesome at all."

_The Empire continued. "You don't have a history. You've barely existed. What would you be without me to provide everything for you?" The Empire poked at the younger male's chest. "A culture. A language. An identity. You would be a nothing. A nobody."_

_Arthur removed his hand and glared at the other. "Listen to my orders and do me a small favour for once! It is the **least** you can do and the **most** you are capable of."_

_Alfred's voice went higher in volume and in pitch as he spoke. "You are just trying to keep me penned up like a pet! Like a personal harlot!" He turned his body slightly, his left side turned away from the Briton. "Besides, like you say, the people here aren't mine." He smirked at the other, dry icy blue staring at fertile green. "They are your colonists! I am just minding my own business like you are telling me to-"_

_A loud smack, accompanied by a loud thump and glass shattering, liquid splashing, resounded throughout the room. _When the initial shock was gone, the Nations saw_Alfred on the floor, broken rum bottle in front of him. He was holding his right cheek, eyes wide with shock._

_Arthur's hand was still poised from the slapping. His words came out like acid. "Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face and do not talk to me with such disrespect." He grabbed the boy by his hair up to the mirror that had been next to the rum on the table by the bed, ignoring how weak the boy seemed as he dragged him. He avoided dragging the boy in the deadly mixture of rum and glass._

_"Take a good look at your reflection. Just **look** at yourself."_

_"…"_

_"You are not English, you are not French, Dutch, Spanish, - you aren't even really a Savage," were the hissed words._

The Nations felt their bones chill as they continued to watch this memory. Arthur wanted to vomit.

_"You are a **"no one"**. A **mutt**. A **bastard**." His grip tightened on the other's hair. "Unlike the rest of us, you have **nobody**."_

_He leaned down to talk into the other's ear. "You are a **flag pole** to whomever you belong to and do you know whose banner you are waving?"_

_America was silent._

_"**Mine**._

_"To whom do you listen to and obey?" He gently cradled the other's face with his one free hand, contrasting his tone perfectly._

_"**Me**."_

The Nations watching the memory saw _the colony shaking, eyes finally closing, having been mesmerized by his image._

_"ALFRED!" The Empire gripped the hair even tighter, pulling the boy's head back._ The Nations saw _tears coming from those sky-blue eyes, fire now coming from sadness… anger… heartbreak._

_"Why did you bring any of **that **up? Any of it?" Alfred began to yell at his master. "I've been by your side for the past few years!" His voice cracked slightly, but he continued. "You know how I feel about that! You told me to ignore what the others say!_

_"You said it didn't matter."_

_Alfred's head almost hit the table as Arthur let go of his hair, sighing with relief. The other took a step back, eyes corrupted by an unidentifiable emotion… Guilt?_

_"And now I know," Alfred declared. "… What you **really **think! What you've been thinking in the back of your mind all of this time. You are just like all of the other Empires-"_

_The American turned his head to look at the puddle of rum and glass, watching as the carpet under the bed absorbed some of the alcohol._

_"- and I'm just like all the other colonies." The puddle was getting smaller. Maybe it was getting through the cracks of the floor._

_"… Alfred." The Empire knelt beside the other, combing his fingers in the golden tresses._

_"…" The other continued to cry silently._

_"Alfred…" He looked at the boy's line of vision and saw the pool of addiction and destruction. "Stop staring at that and look at me."_

_He gripped the lad's upper arms, upset as he felt the muscles under the sun-kissed skin tense. "Get off of the floor; It's unbecoming of you."_

_He helped the boy stand and held him out at arms length. "I did not mean to hurt you or say such nasty things - but sometimes you are just so… So vexing. Do you realize how busy I am? I did not call you here to argue with you. I… Never mind."_

_The colony walked past the man to look out the window that his master had been at earlier. The tears in his eyes blurred his view of Boston._

_Arthur was silent, biting his lip. Then he smiled softly, guiltily._

_"… I am leaving to London tomorrow morning. How about dinner? I'll cook it. Like old times. We haven't sat down and had a proper meal for so long. How does that sound?"_

_…_

_"…Alfred?"_

_The colony turned his head to the left to answer his of yet, the Nations did not see the right side of the other's face._

_"… okay."_

_Hearing that voice, that normally loud, proclaiming voice, now so quiet, subservient…_

It made England want to throw up.

_The Imperial England managed to see the other's face before, frowning that he had only seen half of Alfred's face, but knowing he would've answered normally, he was probably getting a large bruise. He turned a full 180 degrees, his turn sharp and crisp._

_"I have some business to attend to. I arranged a place for you to stay at the other side of the harbour. Take care of yourself for now and stay out of trouble."_

_The empire walked towards the door. When he reached the doorway, he stopped, eyes closed as he pondered over what had just happened. Alfred waited until the door closed to turn around._

_Icy blue had a fire that was definitely unable to be interpreted._

The Nations saw as_the colony touched his right cheek, a large bruise, in the shape of the entire left palm and thumb of the British Empire, bloomed like an eerie black and purple rose against the sun-kissed alabaster._

_The colony sighed. "Well… It's just Arthur. He means well… I know he does…_

_"I just know it."_

_The colony would almost regret saying this._

_The colony made quick work of cleaning the rum and glass, cleaning the mixture with a rag that he had found and flinching a few times when he managed to cut himself._

_"Mary Mary Quite Contrary/ How does your garden grow?" The colony sang, sounding like an eight-year-old rather than a young colony of almost two hundred years._

_"With silver bells and cockle shells/ And pretty maids all in a row."_

_The teenager threw the rag away and the glass was caught in a waste basket._

As the Nations followed the colony out of the room and down the stairs, they realized that_ Alfred and Arthur had been in an inn, the fine polished wood adorning the staircase a beautiful luxury for all._

_America walked out, answering that nothing was wrong when the reception woman asked a simple and caring, "Is everything all right? I heard a crash upstairs."_

They followed America through Boston Town, _ending up at a stable not far away._

_Alfred stopped at one horse, a mare, black coat and mane making her a beauty to behold._

"Lucille?" England wondered aloud.

"Lucille?" Canada asked; The name seemed familiar…

"I got her for Alfred when he was still small… She shouldn't be alive here."

_"Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while, Lucille," Alfred reported sullenly. "I'll try to talk to Arthur again tonight."_

_"…"_

_"What do you mean, "I told you so?""_

_A neigh._

_"My face? I just fell."_

The image disappeared as England passed out.

* * *

15 May 2011 10:57 AM

1) 9 - Number of matter and destruction, thought matter and energy can never be destroyed, only transformed

2) Spearmint - Healing and calming plant - Delicious tea!

3) Through the Trees - Low Shoulder (Jennifer's Body Soundtrack)

4) Slept so Long (Queen of the Damned Soundtrack)

5) 27 - Fall Out Boy

6) Love Bite - Kato Kazuki (English Lyrics below)

Pretending to be fine even when it hurts  
Embracing your slim frame, I found the scar on your heart

The compensation to living the way I live  
Is the warmth you lost, Woo

The fact that we won't see each other again is fate  
Embracing even traces of us is fine though, right?  
But you can't wipe away the regret or the love  
The days we loved each other is proof of that

I've looked back countless times whenever I sensed that passing fragrance  
I'm searching for your back even when you're not there

The entirety of this love was sealed away  
With your illusionary kiss, Woo

Prowling around and grasping for tomorrow  
I wondered what I could have done for you at that time  
If only I noticed this feeling a little sooner  
So that now we would be…

The fact that we won't see each other again is fate  
Embracing even traces of us is fine though, right?  
But you can't wipe away the regret or the love  
The days we loved each other is proof of that

7) Spartan nation - Reference to the strict military training of Sparta, Greece (not the every 10-day ritual that Greece had talked about (giggle))

8) 停止干涉我們的鬥爭，與日本，意大利！ (Tíngzhǐ gānshè wǒmen de dòuzhēng, yǔ rìběn, yìdàlì!) - Traditional Chinese - Stop interfering with my fight with Japan, Italy!"

9)不！我不會！我不會讓你傷害你弟弟！ (Bù! Wǒ bù huì! Wǒ bù huì ràng nǐ shānghài nǐ dìdì!) - Trad. Chinese - No! I will not! I will not let you hurt your younger brother!

10) 日本是不是我弟弟了！(Rìběn shì bùshì wǒ dìdì le!) - Trad. Chinese - Japan is not my little brother anymore!

11)不是你的兄弟了... (Bùshì nǐ de xiōngdì le...) - Not your brother...

12)這是不可能的。一旦一個哥哥，永遠是兄弟。(Zhè shì bù kěnéng de. Yīdàn yīgè gēgē, yǒngyuǎn shì xiōngdì.) - This is impossible. Once a brother, always a brother.

13)不管你多麼討厭對方。(Bùguǎn nǐ duōme tǎoyàn duìfāng.) - No matter how much you hate each other.

14)不管你多麼想殺死對方。(Bùguǎn nǐ duōme xiǎng shā sǐ duìfāng.) - No matter how much you want to kill each other.

15)你總是讓你的血液，你的痛苦，你的生活... (Nǐ zǒng shì ràng nǐ de xiěyè, nǐ de tòngkǔ, nǐ de shēnghuó...) - You always keep your blood, your pain, your life...

16)你有這樣漂亮的血液，中國。(Nǐ yǒu zhèyàng piàoliang de xiěyè, zhōngguó.) - You have such beautiful blood, China.

17)意大利！住手！(Yìdàlì! Zhùshǒu!) - Italy! Stop!

18)所以，漂亮，紅色...紅色是幸運的貴國，是的。(Suǒyǐ, piàoliang, hóngsè... Hóngsè shì xìngyùn de guì guó, shì de.) - So beautiful and red... Red is lucky in your country, yes.

19) Minutes like hours - The Title of a poem from Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul (I currently don't have my copy of the book on me.) - I actually wrote this phrase down and then remembered where I had heard the same phrase before so I felt that I should mention it.

20) "Grande Fratello! Mi fa male! Si fa così male!" - Italian - Big brother! It hurts! It hurts so much!

21) "Fallo smettere fratello! Per favore!" - Italian - Make it stop brother! Please!

23) ¡Pinche demonio! ¡Dejame en paz! - Spanish - Fucking demon! Leave me in peace!

24) No has ganado la paz. La paz no es un juguete para un niño; Es algo que necesitan a ganarlo. - Spanish - You haven't won peace. Peace is not a toy for a child; It is something that needs to be earned.

25) The field, John Winthrop, and almost murder scenes are from "From the New World with Love"

26) The "You are not God" speech was inspired and co

mes from "Independence Sky"

27) The scenes of Arthur and Alfred in the inn and Alfred with his horse are from "The Long Goodbye" (RPG). The cleaning up of the alcohol was my added part.

28) Nine Seconds of Before - **Rozen Maiden** reference


	13. Chapter 12: Greensleeves

**Hey! It is 6:02 PM 26 May 2011! Continuing!**

**Warning: I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**Excuse the shortness of the previous chapter; I am currently working on a paper about John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath so my writing isn't as smooth right now.**

**MORE INSPIRATION! **

**Doujins: Miracle of a Superhero (FINALLY FOUND IT AFTER MONTHS OF SEARCHING!); Appear; Netsuzoushita - Kiss Line; Tobenai Tori to Toge no Hana; The Magician and the Hero; Igirisu Usagi to Chiisa na Otouto**

I got a 30 on my ACT… but my parents are making me retake it. TT_TT

* * *

_"What do you mean, "I told you so?""_

_A neigh._

_"My face? I just fell."_

The image disappeared as England passed out.

Chapter Twelve: Greensleeves

As Arthur awoke, he noticed that A) he was still at America's house, B) he was now in the room that he had slept in last night, the room that he had used as a guest when he visited America when they were still Empire and Colony (holding back the gag reflex), and C) America, still the age of 5, was kneeling on the side of the bed next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"England? Are you okay?" The child hastily got off of the bed to draw England's attention to the bowl and pitcher of water and two towels. Alfred picked up one towel and gingerly dipped it into the clear, cooling liquid. England was reminded of the rum that had spilt... that had shattered.

"England!" Alfred rushed to the other with the nearby wastebasket when the other began to curl over on himself, heaving.

England closed his eyes, feeling the acid and bile burn his throat. He heard the sound of faint splashes into the plastic bag-lined bucket and could feel the small hand patting his back. Why? Why was this child, that he had hurt, so caring? Why was the child that he had left for so long so forgiving?

"Why..." England managed to voice out, balking slightly at the horrid taste in his mouth. His tongue recoiled slightly, and then it settled against the bottom of his mouth.

"Why what?" Alfred got off of the bed and put the wastebasket aside, pulled out the now full plastic bag, and tied it in a knot. When he came back to the bed, he wiped away the other's sweat with a spare towel and then laid the wet towel on the elder male's forehead.

"Why do you put up with me?" England actually stumbled over words, but that was the first question to organize itself to jump from his mouth, the flavor of vomit still coating his mouth. "Why... when I even hit you...?"

"Hmm..." Alfred came and sat on the side of the bed, his little legs kicking in the air. Right, left, right, left, right... "Why does Alfred still stay with Arthur when when Arthur hits him? That is your question?"

England was put off temporarily the style of Alfred's speech, but he remembered that Alfred's body was renewing, as was his mind.

He remembered little myths in drugstore pamphlets about abuse and domestic violence.

**It's only abuse if it's violent.**

Fact:

Physical abuse is just one type of child abuse. Neglect and emotional abuse can be just as damaging, and since they are more subtle, others are less likely to intervene.

_Salutary neglect._

**Only bad people abuse their children.**

Fact:

While it's easy to say that only "bad people" abuse their children, it's not always so black and white. Not all abusers are intentionally harming their children. Many have been victims of abuse themselves, and don't know any other way to parent. Others may be struggling with mental health issues or a substance abuse problem.

_Lord Arthur Kirkland, representative of England… once abused by the representatives of Scotland, Wales, and Ireland._

**Child abuse doesn't happen in "good" families.**

Fact:

Child abuse doesn't only happen in poor families or bad neighborhoods. It crosses all racial, economic, and cultural lines. Sometimes, families who seem to have it all from the outside are hiding a different story behind closed doors.

_"Lord Kirkland is so humble by adopting that child into his home."_

_"Yes, incredibly so."_

**Most child abusers are strangers.**

Fact:

While abuse by strangers does happen, most abusers are family members or others close to the family

_Brothers…_

**Abused children always grow up to be abusers.**

Fact:

It is true that abused children are more likely to repeat the cycle as adults, unconsciously repeating what they experienced as children. On the other hand, many adult survivors of child abuse have a strong motivation to protect their children against what they went through and become excellent parents.

_"America, how are your territories?"_

_"Well taken care of."_

_"Is that why Cuba is upset with you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"With Batista."_

_"… My boss supports him; I've tried telling him what's going on but… I can't do anything about it…"_

_"Keep trying…"_

_"I am."_

"England, I want to take care of you that's all," Alfred looked at the other male, smiled, and then crawled over on the bed to hug him.

Characteristics of emotional abuse

**Constant belittling, shaming, and humiliating a child**

_"America is causing so many problems-aru. All the time-aru."_

**Calling names and making negative comparisons to others**

_"Mon petit Canada does not cause problems nearly as much as his brother."_

**Telling a child he or she is "no good," "worthless," "bad," or "a mistake."**

_"America is just a bully to the entire world!"_

**Frequent yelling, threatening, or bullying.**

_"Amerika should not invade Cuba. I have missiles just in case, da?"_

**Ignoring or rejecting a child as punishment, giving him or her the silent treatment.**

_"America, I'm not going to look at you until you calm yourself."_

_"England?"_

_"…"_

_"England?"_

_"…"_

_"… Arthur?"_

**Limited physical contact with the child—no hugs, kisses, or other signs of affection.**

_"America, big boys don't cry, do they? Get up, boy."_

_"Kiss it better?"_

_"America, you are not even a baby anymore to ask that."_

_"I'm still little.'_

_"America. Stop."_

**Exposing the child to violence or the abuse of others, whether it be the abuse of a parent, a sibling, or even a pet.**

_"England, why are you hurting Spain?"_

_"Oh! He-he's trying to invade your home, that's all! I'm defending you."_

_"Okay… Why's he bleeding so much?"_

"Why do you want to take care of me, America?" England did not return the embrace. His back was chilled and the heat coming off of the child seemed to burn him.

"... Because I want to." America looked at him questioningly, as though confused. "Am I not taking care of you right?"

Some signs of emotional abuse:

**Excessively withdrawn, fearful, or anxious about doing something wrong.**

_I try, England! I try, God damn it! Just stop yelling at me!_

**Shows extremes in behavior (extremely compliant or extremely demanding; extremely passive or extremely aggressive).**

_By the way, __**no one **__is allowed to disagree with me, all right?_

**Doesn't seem to be attached to the parent or caregiver.**

_England! You're such a jerk!_

**Acts either inappropriately adult (taking care of other children) or inappropriately infantile (rocking, thumb-sucking, tantruming).**

_I'm the hero of the world!_

"Alfred, you don't have to take care of me."

"But I want to." Alfred squeezed the older nation once more and then scampered off of the bed. "I'll go throw the bag away and get you some water. Okay?"

Arthur simply nodded and watched the child grab the bag of waste and leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur sat in the room.

All of the signs in front of him and he couldn't see it before.

Separation Anxiety.

Attachment Disorder.

Emotional Trauma.

Everything that he had done... that he had thought was in the entire Empire's interests... had hurt his colony.

Arthur pulled his legs ups, knees to his chest.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Arthur responded, watching the door open as all of the nations, Alfred included, came in to see the weakened Brit.

Alfred held a glass of water in his child hands. He held it out. "Here, England."

Arthur tilted his head to a side just a bit. "You aren't calling me Arthur."

Alfred mirrored the gesture. "Is that bad?"

"Do you think it's bad?"

Alfred looked down, and he held out the water a bit further. The countries all looked at the child. Why was he being so quiet? How on Earth did this little boy, this calm creature, developed into the most powerful, loudest country on the planet?

Arthur took the water. "Is it bad, Alfred?"

"... I don't know..." Alfred turned and began to walk toward the door, where he was stopped by Prussia.

"Where do you think you're going, shrimp?" The albino leaned down, hands haughtily on his hips. The small blonde glared up at him.

"_Lass mich in Ruhe, Preußen_." Everyone looked strangely at America. He could speak German?

Prussia leaned back up and laughed. "Also _du mich anzuschreien Sie in meiner Sprache, wenn Sie sich gegen lieber Papa Hummer rebellieren?_"

Prussia grabbed the child around the waist as Alfred jumped at him, limbs flailing in anger. Everyone else's eyes widened.

"_Hummer, bruder?_" Germany looked at his brother, who was currently cackling at the little one's red, angered face.

"_Ja, bruder._" Gilbert turned to everyone else. "Hummer is lobster in German. Lobster was the name for the British during that Revolutionary War."

Arthur stood up, slightly unstable, but sturdy. "Be quiet, Kraut."

Prussia looked away from the Englishman. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth. I honestly just wanted to see this little guy riled up." Alfred was still struggling, kicking.

"_Lose fotze!_"

Prussia opened his eyes, infuriated. "What did you just call me? No one calls the Awesome Me a _fotze_. _Verstanden_?"

"Doitsu-san?" Japan called attention to his German ally. "What does that mean?"

Germany blushed and turned away from his friend, unable to say it to the older Nation's face. "... cunt..."

France, Spain, and Romano threw their heads back and laughed. Russia giggled.

Canada glared at the laughing countries and walked over to Prussia to gather his baby brother up. Alfred was nestled in Canada's arms, snuggling close to the other nation.

"Alfred?"

"Hmm?" Alfred's blue met Canada's blue-violet.

"_Pourquoi as-tu appelé la Prusse ce gros mot_?" Alfred looked down.

"_Je ne l'aime pas_."

"Ai ya!" China exclaimed, hand to his forehead. "Does America know every language-aru? Or just ones that were taught to him?"

"我知道任何語言，已移民到我國。"

Everyone stared at Alfred.

Chinese? Out of America's mouth?

China closed his eyes. "I do not ever remember teaching him my language-aru."

"Then why is it that at every meeting that you insist on English?" Russia walked over and leaned to have his face only centimeters from the child's. "Это очень грубо, вы знаете."

America locked his eyes with the Russian, suddenly feeling very small. "... Мне жаль ... " Alfred turned his face into Canada's jacket, clutching at the fabric, wishing that things were back to how he remembered everything... How he remembered...

"Amérique, you're bleeding." France walked over quickly and pointed out the blood that was starting to consume the white of Alfred's shirt. The boy struggled for a few moments until Canada set him on the ground.

"_Non, je ne saignent pas. Il n'en est rien_." Alfred held his wounded arm to his side, having a smile on his face. "See, not hurt at all!"

France reached for the child again. This was the same country, no doubt. A child that thought himself self-sufficeint... The world's hero...

"_Comment peut-on rien? Amérique, tu es blessé._" He was slow in his movements... If he was right...

"_Non!_" Alfred ran out of the room, letting go of his injured arm and his shoes hitting the floor rapidly.

...

"What just happened?" Arthur grabbed Francis' shoulder. "What just happened?" he repeated.

"... It's just how America is... He has never liked anyone taking care of him..."

Spain nodded. "Si, during the... war, America would get hurt many times, sometimes badly, but he would never let us touch him." Spain smiled sadly and laughed. "He wouldn't cry either, just look at us like we would kill him or eat him at some point."

Prussia nodded. "I remember that. That little country bumpkin would never let us touch him, but after the Crossing at Delaware, he was openly hostile about it."

England let go of France's shoulder. "The Crossing..."

Prussia nodded. "I know you don't want to remember, but it was the Crossing of the Delaware River."

England looked thoughtful.

China placed a hand on the Englishman's shoulder (well... a hand covered by the sleeve of his changshan). "England-ahen... You were hurt by America's independence very much, weren't you?"

"It's not that..." Arthur pulled away from the Chinese man. "I mean... I was... That doesn't explain why I cannot remember so many things."

"Like what, Igirisu-san?" Japan walked over to his friend, his eyes reflecting his concern.

"I... remember Alfred coming to me that night. He waded across the river to bring me some cake." The Briton chuckled. "That idiot." He laid a hand on his forehead. "I remember that he decided to leave the next morning, Christmas morning, to battle against my soldiers and that I had left right after... But there are things missing in between... I can't remember anything from the time I told him to leave to the time that he left."

China frowned and then snapped his fingers. "Lay back down on the bed, 英格蘭."

England, confused, followed the other's instructions. Being 4000 years old, Yao might know what could be wrong with him.

Arthur laid down on his back, arms at his sides. Yao knelt at the side of the bed, hand hovering just over the other's chest. The hands slid up to the center of Arthur's forehead, making him close his eyes.

"_Ham-ksham_." Yao gasped after he spoke. Arthur's forehead glowed red, a symbol on it. It was a circle with two large lotus flowers on each side, all surrounding a triangle.

Japan stepped forward. "Yao-san?"

"Something is blocking his memories-aru. _Ham._" Yao brought his left hand over England's throat, where the maroon symbol of circle with 16 lotuses and a circle in the middle emerged. "Something is blocking true memories from him."

"Those are chakras, right?" Romano stepped forward, having been quiet the entire period.

"You know about them-aru?"

"... Veneziano did a lot of trade with you after managing to get boats to your country. He learned about them and he taught me when I saw him once."

The symbols, originally glowing reds, began to turn purple and the red became indigo and the maroon became turquoise.

Then the screaming began.

Shrieks of agony came from England and the symbols shifted to a dark purple, almost black. His eyes clenched against the pain erupting along his body.

_**Where is he?**_

A voice in his head and in the air.

_Who are you?_

England's voice was projecting into the room as well.

_**WHERE IS HE?**_

_Who?_

_**You...**_

_Me?_

_**... You are useless to me.**_

The Nations attempted to plant their soles into the ground as a powerful wave of energy came from England and Yao.

_Who the hell are you looking for?_

_**Alipsaa.**_

_I don't know-_

_**Fool! The child!**_

_... Child?_

_**With hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean!**_

There was only one child in the house that fit that description...

_... America?_

_**That child, yes!**_

_Fuck no!_

England stopped screaming and clenched his teeth down hard.

_**Defiant child!**_

_You are not going near him!_ Another wave of energy spread around the room, this one seeming warmer and guarding.

_**Fool.**_

A scream echoed throughout the house, along with some splashes downstairs and crashes.

"Alfred!"

"America!"

"America-kun!"

France, Canada, Spain, Romano, and Japan ran out of the room.

_**I have him.**_

England's symbols returned to their reds and disappeared.

Yao and Arthur both brought hands to their hands.

"Angliya," Russia uttered. "What just happened?"

"Ai ya~" Yao held his head, groaning at the pain. "Your memories are sealed tightly, England, but I think I managed to get some of them from captivity."

England got up, closing one eye at the pain. "Alfred... We have to get him."

Germany nodded. "Right."

Prussia agreed. "Let's go."

The five countries left the room in haste, unprepared for what awaited them.

* * *

_When I was a boy,_

_I feared the sky_

_For I wondered why_

_I had to die_

_For days I asked_

_And the only response_

_I received_

_Was their nonchalance_

_Happiness eludes me_

_Sadness deludes me_

_And all I can think of_

_Is how my death would be_

_When I was a teen_

_I feared the sunny day_

_For I wondered why_

_My skin was burnt by its rays_

_For weeks I asked_

_And I was only told_

_That my blackened skin_

_Was a sign of me growing old_

_But they did not tell me black_

_They never saw the scars_

_And all I can think of_

_Is how blind they all are_

_When I was a man_

_I was afraid of myself_

_For I wondered why_

_I had power in myself_

_For centuries I asked_

_All that was said_

_Was nothing but silence_

_That just left me to dread_

_They had finally left me_

_Now there is only red_

_My body read on the walls_

_"Fear", the last word I bled_

* * *

All of the servants that had been with Alfred before the countries came...

Ronove, face gouged and heart ripped from his chest.

Luci, lungs punctured.

Levi, arms ripped out of the sockets.

Bel, legs torn off and stabbed repeatedly in the chest.

Mami, hands torn clean off and her throat slit.

Beelz, stomach torn out.

Asma... Raped and various organs torn from her bordy.

The countries looked for the last servant. Sata.

A cough came from the study. As the countries walked in, they paused and then rushed over to the girl.

Her head had a knife in the back of it, but it had thankfully missed her brainstem, leaving her somewhat coherent.

"Sata, what happened?"

"Sa…tan."

"What?"

"Satan… is my real name… Wrath my sin."

The other countries came over.

"Satan-" Somehow that felt more right coming out of England's mouth- "What happened and where did they take Alfred?"

A giggle came from the air around the nations.

A strange being emerged from a large black pit that had appeared on the ground suddenly. The being had pale blue, petrified skin, scars along the otherwise beautiful limbs that made it seem as though it had been made from pieces of cadavers, and dark green, glowing eyes.

"Little Satan, little baby demon, from the flesh of the Devil himself."

Satan pushed England away and unsteadily stood up.

"Nephri."

"Nephri" smiled and giggled cruelly. "I like the name Azrael…"

Azrael, the angel of destruction.

Satan growled. "Do not take my master's name as your own!"

Alfred's name?

Nephri laughed. "That pitiful little demon that fancies himself to be a country? What a pitiful master you serve!"

Satan snarled. "How dare you…"

"Sadly, I must leave, little Satan," Nephri announced, closing her eyes and waving a hand, causing something to appear in its grip. It was thrown…

The countries watched as Satan stumbled back, a blade in her chest. The girl gripped the handle and pulled it out slowly.

"Good-bye-" Nephri, having turned around to re-enter the pit that she had emerged from, gasped and fell into the pit as the knife was thrown back at her, planting itself into the back of her heart.

"Little bitch." Satan fell down, smile on her face and eyes losing their light. In her hand was a small gem.

"Use it to find my master… please…"

A small sapphire in the shape of a Spade.

It began to glow...

* * *

The nations awoke. They were in a meadow...

Sunflowers, birds, and people...

All dead.

It was a graveyard.

England backed up from a skull. Russia stood while helping up Prussia and Germany. China helped up Japan. France and Canada stayed close to Spain and Romano.

"Are you all awake?"

All of the nations looked up to a large monument. There was a black leather-winged being, dressed in tight fitting black clothes. An American Bald Eagle stood proudly on his shoulder. The being had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Alipsaa." England dashed up to the monument, ignoring the skeletons in his wake. "Where is Alfred? Where the hell is he?"

"Aren't you looking at him?"

"Change into your true shape, you fucking demon!" Arthur pulled out a gun from his pocket on the inside of his jacket.

Alipsaa tilted his head to the side, looking confused. England stopped as Japan ran up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Igirisu-san... that is his true form."

England stared back at his Japanese friend. "What?"

"Alipsaa is America."

A modest laugh came from the top of monument, Alipsaa closing his eyes in delight. "Japan, if you tell him anything eles, I might have to rip out your throat and devour it." He opened his eyes and focused on the Japanese man. "Or maybe you're just a masochist."

Japan stood in front of England, an arm out to protect him if necessary. He know how the Notion behaved when provoked. "I'd rather not. You are a sadist, Alipsaa, and that is not at all polite."

Alipsaa stopped smiling, looking like a chastised child. "You are right, forgive me please. That was rude of me."

Japan chuckled, putting down his arm. "Rudeness has always been your set-back, has it not been so?"

"It has been. It was." Alipsaa jumped down, his wings disappearing and the eagle following him down as the man touched the ground silently.

Japan and England both flinched as Alipsaa appeared in from of them, just a few inches from them.

"But then, Japan," Alipsaa continued with a pout on his lips. "Didn't you say you'd be my friend not matter what?" He pushed England back, though not hard, just enough to make the other go back about 10 feet.

"You promised." Japan gripped at the hand that was wrapping around his throat.

"I promised America."

"We're the same." Alipsaa let the younger male drop and turned to walk away. "I hope all of you countries die out here in the field."

"Alfred!" Canada ran over to the other, holding Kumajiro tightly to his chest. He jumped onto the other's back, causing Alipsaa to freeze with surprise.

"What do you want, Canada?" Mathieu got off of the other and held tightly to his arm as the other sat up.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you tell me what you were?"

Alipsaa scoffed. "Even the Native Americans knew that I wasn't like them. You hated me when I appeared, so of course I would want you to scorn me more for what I am." He pushed at the other, but Mathieu held onto his brother and drew him close.

"Yes, I hated you."

Silence.

"At least you are truthful."

"I hated you because all of the animals acted strangely when you were around." Canada held the other even as he began to curse quietly. "The wolves absolutely loved you, but they would try to eat me. The eagles followed you where ever you went... Yet they stayed away from me like the plague.

"It felt like you were taking everything from me...

"People look at me and they see you... and I hate it."

Silence.

Alipsaa looked at the other and all at once the positions changed. Alipsaa cradled the other male, his brother.

"I wasn't meant to be born, Canada." The eagle began to screech above the large group. All looked up and saw the circle that the bird was making above them.

"What's going on-aru?" China grabbed Japan to pull him back from the Notion and North-American Nation.

"Tis nothing," Alipsaa states, returning his attention to his brother. "I was born for the purpose of my organs being taken from me and being placed in my older brother."

The Nations all stared in mixed emotions. A replacement?

"They took some organs and a piece of my liver from me when I was physically the age of four." Alipsaa pushed the other back a bit and took off his shirt, showing the many scars that all of the Nations recognized... but now realized their purpose and story.

"But... my brother was so kind to me. He told me he loved me while looking at me, not sideways glances like my parents who created me for my brother's life.

"He called me his little prince and was happy when I was happy, was sad when I was sad... my Chromaggia..." The wings were again outstretched, their leathery blackness threatening and bold in their presence. Alipsaa stood and turned his head to his left.

"We must leave now, should we have a chance of living."

Russia smiled. "We cannot die; we are Nations."

Alipsaa smiled in turn. "I am a Notion who has lived over 10,000 years. I have had my share of deaths, but Nations who die here in the Graveyard do not return to their Lands."

He jumped and stayed in the air, wings flapping every so often. "Shall you die like cowards or run to save your lives?"

All of the Nations followed the flying being and his eagle.

* * *

Alipsaa lay curled by a small fire that he had made. The Nations and Notion were all in a cave that was about 2 kilometers from the Graveyard.

"It's quiet," Spain said nervously. "And kind of cold."

"Shut up, Antonio," Romano mumbled, pressing up closer to the Spaniard, who wrapped an arm around the Italian.

"Someone could sing," Alipsaa offered.

England, shivering, stared at the Notion. "How the bloody hell could singing make us feel any warmer?"

"You told me when I was small that singing made people's hearts warmer." Alipsaa sat up and placed some more kindling on the fire. He turned to the Briton. "Were you lying?"

England looked at the Notion. Same hair, eyes, voice, hopeful expression... It was all the same. "Whose going to sing and what?"

Spain smiled. "I could sing!"

Romano scowled. "No, you won't! Idiot!"

Alipsaa crawled over to an empty space on the cave wall, resting against it. "Why don't you sing something, Sud Italia?"

Romano glared. "How about "no"?"

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously._

England had his eyes closed with his mouth open and closing as he created the music with his throat and lungs.

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

England stopped, glaring at everyone in the cave. "That's all I'm singing."

Alipsaa crawled over to him. "Please sing more?"

"No."

"Hmm…" Alipsaa sat next to England against the wall. "I know a song, but it's in Italian and I have to change shape again."

England turned his head from the other male. "Do it then."

A bright light surrounded the other and England turned to see this new shape. What stood in the place of the Notion was a girl at the age of nineteen. Her hair was up in a bun with two braids coming from the front of her head to connect in the back. Her robes were long and flowing, a beautiful shade of dark blue.

"You can turn into a woman?" Canada stared at his brother… sister?

"Yes," Alipsaa answered, smoothing out her robes. "If it confuses you too much, you can just address me as a woman."

"Ai ya~!" China slapped his forehead.

"Chugoku-san?" Japan looked over to his fellow nation from the side of the cave where he sat with Germany and Prussia.

"There was a woman that advised the Emperor for about 200 years when I was a new nation. She had blue eyes and golden hair." He turned to Alipsaa, who had her head cocked to the side. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Do you remember my brother as well? He posed as my husband."

China closed his eyes. "He looked like England-ahen, didn't he?"

"Yes. His name was Arthur and he gave his last name to the British Isles."

England sat up. "I got my name from King Arthur and my surname from my brothers."

Alipsaa turned to him. "My brother was adopted by Lord Pendragon, making him the heir to the British Throne, making my brother your King Arthur."

England turned away from the woman. "And I suppose you were Guinevere?"

"Yes, Albion."

"…"

Alipsaa sat down again, her rear against her heels as she sat on her knees and feet. "Can I still sing?"

"Go for it."

_Tanto tempo fa_

_Un Uccello fatale di nome,_

_Chromaggia_

The Nations listened intently. Romano recognized the song.

Feliciano had sung it to him one night when he had a nightmare of the Ottoman Invasion of Southern Italy.

_Incrociò in volo la freccia di un,_

_Arciere,_

_Lungo le coste di lava,_

_P__er anni, pensando di essere,_

_Inseguita,_

_Scappò dalla freccia_

_Chromaggia, Chromaggia_

_Perché non affronti il pericolo?_

_La freccia era legata all'ala_

_E lei volva per liberarsene_

_Tirando la freccia,_

_Altrri son ferriti per mia colpa,_

_Mia colpa_

_Giú! Verso la bocca del diavolo!_

_La sua freccia, I miei occhi._

Alipsaa paused, yawning with a hand over her mouth. She lay down again by her fire, adding the kindling and curling up beside the flames, her robes reflecting the light with its red hue into oranges, yellows, marigolds, and golds.

_Chromaggia, come take these eyes…!_

_I would rather be blind!_

Silence again, except for Alipsaa's mumbles.

"Alipsaa-kun?" Japan leaned over to the girl, but saw that she was asleep.

The girl turned and held onto Japan. "… Engwand…"

Japan turned to the Briton. "Igirisu-san…"

England stood and picked up Guinevere, returning to his spot.

"Just so she won't whine the entire night." England fell asleep with the Notion in his arms, the girl curling up against him in search of warmth…

And finding it.

* * *

8 June 2011 - 9:21 AM

1) Greensleeves - A song that I have seen in a few Hetalia doujinshis and fanfics. It is sung to the tune of "What Child is This?", a song about Jesus. Some relate Greensleeves to English King Henry VIII, though it was probably written after his death during the reign of his daughter, Queen Elizabeth I.

One possible interpretation of the lyrics is that Lady Green Sleeves was a promiscuous young woman and perhaps a prostitute. At the time, the word "green" had sexual connotations, most notably in the phrase "a green gown", a reference to the way that grass stains might be seen on a woman's dress if she had engaged in sexual intercourse out-of-doors.

An alternative explanation is that Lady Green Sleeves was, through her costume, incorrectly assumed to be immoral. Her "discourteous" rejection of the singer's advances supports the contention that she is not.

In Nevill Coghill's translation of _The Canterbury Tales_, he explains that "green [for Chaucer's age] was the colour of lightness in love. This is echoed in 'Greensleeves is my delight' and elsewhere."

Note: I only used the first verse and the chorus.

2) Lass mich in Ruhe, Preußen. - German - Leave me alone, Prussia.

3) Also du mich anzuschreien Sie in meiner Sprache, wenn Sie sich gegen lieber Papa Hummer rebellieren? - German - So you remember me yelling at you in my language when you were rebelling against dear Daddy Lobster?

4) Hummer - German - Lobster

5) Kraut - English insult dating back to World War I.

6) (I'm ashamed for calling the Amazing Prussia this... TT~TT) _Lose fotze _- German - ...loose cunt... (ashamed!)

7) Verstanden? - German - Understand?

8) Non, je ne saignent pas. Il n'en est rien. - French - No, I'm not bleeding. It is nothing.

9) Comment peut-on rien? Amérique, tu es blessé. - French - How can it be nothing? America, you are hurt.

10) 我知道任何語言，已移民到我國。-Wǒ zhīdào rènhé yǔyán, yǐ yímín dào wǒguó.. - Traditional Chinese - I know any language that has immigrated to my country.

11) Это очень грубо, вы знаете. - Eto ochenʹ grubo , vy znaete . - Russian - It's very rude, you know.

12) Мне жаль ... - Mne zhalʹ ... - Russian - I'm sorry...

13) 英格蘭 - Yīnggélán - Traditional Chinese - England

14) The Fifth Chakra (Throat Chakra)

Sanscrit name: Vissudha (purification)

Location: Throat

Symbol: A circle surrounded by 16 lotus petals, and inside it a circle, or a circle containing a triangle

Central issue: Communication, self-expression, self-discipline, speaking one's truth

Color: Blue, light blue, turquoise

Sound or mantra: Ham

15) The Sixth Chakra (Third Eye Chakra)

Sanscrit name: Ajna (to perceive)

Location: The centre of the forehead, brow

Symbol: A circle surrounded on each side by two large lotus petals ( or a lotus with 96 petals ), and inside it a triangle

Central issue: Intuition, imagination, ability to see one's life clearly, use of the mind/intellect

Color: Indigo

Sound or mantra: Ham-ksham

16) YAY, VOICES IN THE HEAD!

17) Ronove - In demonology, **Ronove** is a Marquis and Great Earl of Hell, commanding twenty legions of demons. He teaches Rhetoric, languages, and gives good and loyal servants and the favour of friends and foes. He is depicted as a monster holding a staff, without detailing his appearance. He is also described as taker of old souls; often coming to earth to harvest souls of decrepit humans and animals near death.

Luci - Lucifer - Demon of Pride

Levi - Leviathan - Demon of Envy

Sata - Satan - Demon of Wrath

Bel - Belphagor - Demon of Sloth

Mami - Mammon - Demon of Greed

Beelz - Beelzebub - Demon of Gluttony

Asma - Asmodeus - Demon of Lust

18) Azrael, the angel of death in the Jewish and Islamic religions. He watches over the dying, separates the soul from the body, and receives the spirits of the dead. Although some sources have speculated about a connection between Azrael and the human priest Ezra, he is generally depicted as an archangel whose history long predates this figure. Rather than merely representing death personified, Azrael is usually described in Islamic sources as subordinate to the will of God "with the most profound reverence." In Jewish mysticism he is identified as the embodiment of evil, not necessarily or specifically evil itself. Depending on the outlook and precepts of various religions in which he is a figure, Azrael may be portrayed as residing in the Third one of his forms, he has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues, the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting the Earth. He will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men at birth and death, respectively. Riffian (Berber) men of Morocco had the custom of shaving the head but leaving a single lock of hair on either the crown, left, or right side of the head, so that the angel Azrael is able "...to pull them up to heaven on the Last Day."

My friend thought that it was a cool name and so I looked it up because I thought it sounded pretty. Maybe that will be my author name... Hmmm...

19) WHAT? AMERICA IS ALIPSAA? But we already know this. - Yes, you should know that they are one in the same if you have been reading the chapters, but Alipsaa wanted to be revealed now rather than later like I had told him to.

Alipsaa: I need to be known now.

Me: Why?

Alipsaa: (holds knife menacingly and somehow adorably)

Me: ...

20) Chromaggia - Sarah Brightman - REPO! The Genetic Opera (Me like the Graverobber )

A long time ago,

A fatal bird named

Chromaggia

Met the arrow of an archer

While flying

Along the lava coasts

For years, thinking she was being chased

She escaped the arrow

Chromaggia, Chromaggia

Why not face the danger?

The arrow was attached to her wing

And she wanted to be free

Dragging the arrow,

Others get hurt and it's my fault

My fault

Down! Towards the mouth of the devil

Her arrow, in my eyes

Chromaggia, come take these eyes…!

I would rather be blind

(Then the singer - Sarah Bright man - blinds herself on stage with her super long thumb and fingernails in order to keep the villains from repossessing them. FUN!)


	14. Chapter 13: Mudblood

**Hey! It is 12:44 19 July 2011! Continuing!**

**Today's my birthday! Sweet 17!**

**Warning: I don't think I have to warn you people anymore, do I?**

**I got no reviews... but I don't really care.**

**MORE INSPIRATION! **

**HetaHazard... HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 (TT_TT), Tales of Hetalia**

**Warning: Mini-Alfred being raped and scarred for life (on his arm)... *cries in corner*, Harry Potter references, Talk of MPreg, use of the word "whore" excessively, Parseltongue... (Yep, parseltongue. You heard me right.)**

**What the hell?**

**BTW: I went to Europe (June 24 - July 12). Thoughts about where I went:**

**Venice is amazing! So is Rome! **

**I want to marry Switzerland!**

**Vienna is beautiful!**

**Concentration camps... OMFG, it was creepy and so sad **

**Paris is lovely!**

**The Louvre: Never get caught alone in the Mona Lisa room. You WILL lose your group from sight. (I was lost for 30 minutes... It was scary!) Good thing I take French at Hi Skool.**

* * *

_"Alipsaa-kun?" Japan leaned over to the girl, but saw that she was asleep._

_The girl turned and held onto Japan. "… Engwand…"_

_Japan turned to the Briton. "Igirisu-san…"_

_England stood and picked up Guinevere, returning to his spot._

_"Just so she won't whine the entire night." England fell asleep with the Notion in his arms, the girl curling up against him in search of warmth…_

_And finding it._

* * *

Chapter 13: Mudblood

When Arthur awoke the next morning, he was only mildly surprised to see Alipsaa in his arms. He gently pulled a stray golden lock from her face.

How was this child, this girl, Guinevere, in front of him, his America?

He looked up and saw that the other Nations were waking up as well, but Guinevere lay fast asleep in his arms.

They all turned their heads as they heard something at the mouth of the cave.

"What happens when we find Azrael?"

A gruffer voice spoke to the smaller one, both male. "Well, he is said to be a creature of beauty. Perhaps we'll have fun with him. Let's check this cave."

At that moment, Arthur looked down when he felt America start to wake up. Groggily, she looked up at him and her eyes shot open when Arthur placed his hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and Willed themselves not to be seen.

As two men, demons, came into their little alcove of the cave, the Nations wondered why they could not be seen. Not that they minded.

The demons had reptilian snouts, fangs protruding. Their wings were much like Alipsaa's, but they showed no chance of protection or warmth. Their claws were long, gnarled, and their tails were like a lizard's, with spike decorating the end of them.

As they looked around, the younger looking one spoke. "Azrael can turn himself into a woman, right? Is he able to birth children?"

The older one, overturning a rock that was by Russia and Prussia, the large Nation holding onto the ex-Nation almost possessively, turned to his subordinate. "Azrael already has three children, more than the First Notion. He's a downright whore."

The Nations turned to America, who looked like she wanted to murder the demons talking about her. Her bright blue eyes seemed to turn dark with hatred.

"Really?" A third demon came. However, this one was female, her left breast covered by a strange version of a black leotard. The rest of her self was exposed, save for her lower legs and feet, which were covered by boots. Her hair was long and white, her skin a sickly blue, and her eyes were a bright gold. Her face was lovely, however.

"You're supposed to be looking for Azrael, not playing and gossiping in caves." Her reptilian tail lashed out at both males, hitting their faces and making them cry out as they slammed against the cave wall.

She dragged the two demons out, calling them foreign words (बंधुल! -Bastards!-).

Once the demons were gone, America pulled away from England and told the Nations that it was safe.

"Considering that they are now looking for me, they have probably harmed the child Me." America looked down sadly. "Yes, I wouldn't put that past them at all."

She looked to all the Nations once again. "My form cannot last anymore. You will need to find Alfred on your own. I can tell you a hint, England. Everything she wrote, we told her." A small shimmer on her skin and then America was gone.

Romano stood, hands on his hips. "What do we do now?"

Everyone blacked out when a force suddenly hit them over the head.

"...Cazzo."

* * *

"England! England!" Arthur woke up to the sound of a small voice. He sat up, holding his pounding head in his hand. It was dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted. Only a few of the other Nations were awake, though everyone was disoriented.

"Wha...?" Arthur turned to the voice, and he saw a boy chained to the wall, a bloody bandage on his right eye. "America?"

"Arthur..." Suddenly the door to the dark dungeon opened, and America whimpered in fear. Arthur groggily rushed over to the child, messing with the chain, attempted to break it, or at least weaken it enough for the boy to break it.

France and the other Nations that were unconscious began to wake when America and England yelled out. They saw that a demon, one that looked like a human except for his yellow eyes, grabbed America and kicked England in the stomach, making him fall to the ground, curling in on himself.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

England tried to stand up again, but he couldn't.

He only saw one blue tear-filled eye and heard a child's screaming quieted down by a metal door.

* * *

Alfred screamed as the demon above him kissed his neck, trying to get away for the larger man. His eyes blurred with tears, his vision of the chamber that he was in, a chamber that looked like it belonged in a castle, green and black and silver and gold everywhere, it blurred. It reminded him of school.

_"Zmyeya House!"_

"You are so cute, Azrael," the demon purred as he gently bit down on the child's neck. "I'm so blessed to have this chance to mate with you, willingly or not. Do you know why?" He pulled away and saw the child shaking his head, tears like little diamonds on his cheeks. They were salty.

"I am a child of Eisheth Zenunim, named after her mate, Samael." He laughed as Alfred attempted to scratch at his face. He again kissed the child's neck and then bit down, drawing blood and relishing in the screams.

He ripped off the barriers of cloth, wanting to taste the flesh, pure and virgin and clean, under his reptilian tongue. More cries of pain as he bit into the young flesh. So pure... milky... sweet... Samael moaned, the taste of the blood sending heat down to his crotch. His phallus was getting harder, harder, thinking of the tight heat that Virginity would give him once he tore through it, the Purity he would devour, deflower.

Alfred screamed as the long reptilian tongue made its way inside of him. That was not supposed to be there, not that tongue, not that tongue, too deep, deep, not clean, sinful, horrible,disgusting,getitoutgetitoutgetitout-

* * *

"Stop! Please! Take it out! Out! Ah!"

The Nations had a vague idea of what was going on, but they still had no proof-

"Little Azrael, I hope being deflowered will be a joyful experience for you. I know it will be for me."

A scream, louder, more pain filled than before. It bounced off the walls and into the hearts of every Nation. How could a child survive this?

"Ah!" England screamed. He, almost drunkenly, stood and walked to the dungeon door and began to beat on the damned thing. His brother, his baby brother, his sibling, his ally, the child that seemed to be his on so many levels, the person he wanted to be with the most in the world, to see his sunshine smile and hear little stories of heroes and to tell faerie tales to, to comfort him when he cried, to tell him that the world was pure, virginal, that dreams could come true, did come true. That anything was possible if you set your mind to it.

"_**Ungrateful little whore! Do you think that your Empire, your Colonizer, ever cared for you? You, a stupid child! He never cared for you! He would've used your body like this before ever looking at you happily! You are lucky that I am not making it so painful for you!**_"

Anything but this.

He slammed his weight on the ungiving metal. "Stop hurting him, **_you mother fucking bastard_**!"

* * *

Alfred panted softly. He felt filthy, dirty, like vomiting, like something should strike him with lightning, the Wrath of God...

He was Nothing.

He did not deserve pity.

He did not deserve to live.

He vaguely heard the thudding of something against metal.

Samael stood up, refastening his pants. "You think that you are worth something? A foolish notion, that you were something special. That you could be the Justice of God." He pulled out a thin stick of wood. 11 inches, Oak, the hair of a siren as its heart.

A wand.

Alfred couldn't move as Samael bent over him again, holding his left arm still. He saw the end of the wand glow. He saw it get closer to his arm.

The letter M began to be carved into him.

This scar was being carved into his soul.

_Filthy._

* * *

"Angleterre, _arrête-toi_!" France grabbed at the Briton, who was now more disoriented than before. The screaming had stopped, as well as the burning insults.

"I -hah- have to do -hah- something." England panted, wiping his forehead. He couldn't see clearly. Everything was red. Maybe because he was bleeding and there was blood in his eye.

New screaming began. "Not that! Stop!" That child's voice, almost that of a little girl, but definitely male, started again.

"You are filthy. You are NOTHING! You are not European! Asian! American! You should not exist! You should never had been born! You should die, you whore! You were never needed! Your brothers all hate you, that Canadian as well! England never cared for you! He wanted you for resources, you pretty little slut!"

More screaming. When would it end?

"Your blood is dirty! The child of a queen and a general! A bastard child! A child born for the sake of giving your organs, your life to someone else! Your brother, the person you love the most. Arthur, his name was?"

"_**Don't say his name!**_" Such anger, it made the Nations shiver.

More screams. God, make it stop.

...

"Did you faint? Silly boy."

Arthur looked around and saw a sharp shard of metal on the ground.

* * *

Arthur punched Samael when he came to the dungeon, punched him and then slit his throat with the metal shard.

Samael gripped at his throat. "Y-You ac-tually care f-for that little bi-"

Russia came over and stepped hard on the demon's sternum. "Finish that sentence and- No, never mind, you'll die any way."

A swift movement of metal and the water pipe went straight through the demon's head for good measure.

"That should never happen to a child, да?"

* * *

Alfred looked at his left arm. MUDBLOOD

_"West, Triad, can you tell me more about the other witches from your stories?" A little girl, J.K. Rowling, as she would be known, spoke to the spirits that visited her in her dreams._

_"Well," Triad said. "Some witches and wizards, who are just male witches, are born from human parents. Neither parent has a magical ability. They used to be ostracized by more of the elite families of magic, but it has gotten better."_

_"They used to treat me that way," West, Alipsaa, said._

_J.K. Rowling frowned. "They were mean to you, West?"_

_"Yes, they called me something very mean. A curse word, you could call it."_

_"Why?"_

_"My mother is a fairy queen. My father used to be a mortal, but he learned magic through much training, though it wasn't in his blood. That defined me as something that Elite Families wouldn't treat as respectable, not even pitiable."_

_"... If... If it isn't so horrible to ask, what did the other kids call you?"_

_"They called me a-"_

"'Mudblood'?"

Alfred blinked and saw neon green eyes staring back into his. "Arfur?" His body became aware again and he began to whimper from the pain in his arm and the bites, bruises, he was torn up, inside, outside, hurthurthurt.

"Shh, love. It's all right," Arthur said, taking off his coat to wrap it around the broken body. There was only a bit of fabric left, on Alfred's wrist and ankles, a little around his pelvis. It was all blood-stained... along with something white.

"Arfur. Huwts." He whimpered.

Canada looked at his brother, blood every where and any where... especially between his legs. "Alfred..."

All the Nations felt sick. Why would anyone rape a child? Especially one that seemed so innocent and happy...

Wrapping the child's body in the cotton jacket, watching it soak the other's blood, England held America tightly. The boy he raised, his little boy-

"Engwand, your head, it's bweeding." He felt America move and felt a pair of lips, like butterflies, lay a kiss on the spot of his head where he had been hitting the door along with his shoulder and side.

Suddenly, the pain went away, as if touched by a faerie.

"Awe you okay now, Engwand?" America smiled through the pain in his body. If he smiled, England would keep smiling too, right?

His little boy, England thought, cared more for others. Was the selfishness a façade? A hoax? But why?

So that he could have control of the situation? He didn't have control over being raped; having control as the most powerful nation on Earth would-

Had America been raped before this?

"America?" England began. No, it couldn't have happened before. Not this, never, please God, not this, notthis,notthis...

"Hmm?" That little smile on his face, it almost wavered.

"Has-" he swallowed out of nervousness. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

The Nations watched as America's smile disappeared. The child didn't answer, just buried his face in England's shoulder.

"'m sorry..."

Arthur was confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I wasn't stwong... I couldn't fight them away..." America began to shiver, trying not to cry. Why couldn't he be stronger? He was supposed to be a hero, like he promised Mischa... Mischa...

Canada took America from England's arm, seeing that his baby brother was crying and that England looked ready to stab and rip some bastard a new hole, stuff in explosives and watch the fireworks.

"America... Alfred, who did it?" America just clung tighter and shook his head.

No,no,nonononono "Nononono, no one can find out, no!"

Everyone was surprised by the outburst. What the-?

A boom came from the dungeon. The Nations turned to see the three reptilian demons from before, as well as Samael.

Alfred whimpered. "You didn't stab him through the heart?"

Russia frowned. "That would've been nice to know."

Samael smiled. "Does my guardian angel not wish to see me? Samael and Azrael are supposedly the same angel, of course."

America began to struggle. No one used his name that way. No. One. "_I-mostoho_!" he hissed.

The Nations turned as Samael laughed. What exactly did America say? It sounded like hissing.

Samael in turn responded. "_Mo-heka sei. Siya-eksh sei hues-shai sthos-co sei sigi-osthei sta? Sei laso ei-shvis o vo-lai. Is uei-soh. Ho-os cos-suyah-le sei sei hat-il-vei vi-ai sei-ti-ai suoh-kira_." Samael pulled out his wand.

"Too bad you have to die like this, angel." Samael pointed directly as Alfred, who was held more tightly by Canada. "Too bad Michael can never see you again."

The wind blew around the room, through the broken windows, creating a smoky haze in the room. A strange figure emerged from the fog. A long red coat waved behind him. Black smoke seemed to encompass the demons. The strange figure turned to the nations and smiled.

"America." The accent was... familiar... old memories... "You're safe now."

The smog disappeared along with the figure.

All that was left were four corpses. The demons' eyes were open wide, their bodies cold.

Alfred moved a bit in Canada's arms.

"I'm cold."

Arthur looked at the bodies. "Yes, it is cold in here."

The blue gem that had brought them to this world in the first place began to glow once again.

They left the Devil's Playground.

"Let's go back sometime!"

"..."

"Non, Amérique, non."

"D'accord."

* * *

Germany lay in bed, listening to America's house.

The floors at times squeaked, as though someone was walking, but America had explained that sometimes faeries would walk around.

He heard something though.

Like a small cat. "... mew..."

He stood up, grabbing his small pistol just in case. Smoothing out his black muscle shirt and boxers, he exited his room. Germany went about as quietly as he could.

There were so many hallways in America's house. He could see how the child got lonely.

He saw, once he reached the bottom of the main stairwell, that the kitchen light was on. Someone was moving through the kitchen with determination.

Germany pointed his gun at the intruder.

"...Ve~?"

Amber-gold eyes stared shocked into sky blue.

"... Feliciano?"

"Ludwig~"

Silence.

"Doitsu, can I sleep with you tonight and explain everything later?"

"... All right."

Germany lay in bed, listening to America's house.

The floors at times squeaked, as though someone was walking, but America had explained that sometimes faeries would walk around.

He heard something though.

Like a child's breathing. "... ve~"

Germany looked down at the ten-year-old that was cuddling against him.

"Willkommen zurück, Italien."

* * *

27 August 2011 - 11:42 AM

1) Cazzo (Italian) - Fuck.

2) In Zoharistic Kabbalah, **Eisheth Zenunim** is one of the four angels of sacred prostitution, the mates of the archangel Samael. Her fellow succubi are Lilith, Naamah, and Agrat Bat Mahlat. She is the first of the succubi. and is found in the Zohar 1:5a-b as isheth zennanim or qodeshah

In Jacqueline Carey's Kushiel's Legacy saga, **Eisheth** is one of eight angels who follow Elua. She was noted for her gentleness and for giving humanity the healing arts. Her province is Eisande.

**Eisheth** is also a video game character in _Kushiel's Debut_.

**Samael** (Hebrew: סמאל ) (also **Sammael**) is an important archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is accuser, seducer and destroyer, and has been regarded as both good and evil. It is said that he was the guardian angel of Esau and a patron of the Roman empire.

Also called **Sammael** and **Samil**, he is considered in legend a member of the heavenly host (with often grim and destructive duties), and equatable with Satan and the chief of the evil spirits. One of Samael's greatest roles in Jewish lore is that of the angel of death. He remains one of the Lord's servants even though he appears to want men to do evil. As a good angel, Samael supposedly resides in the seventh heaven, although he is declared to be the chief angel of the fifth heaven.

**Azrael **is also considered the Angel of Death, so naturally Alfred takes this as a most serious offense.

3) zmyeya - Russian - Snake (Slytherin) I love Harry Potter. Snape made me cry ;_;...

Wait a minute...** America was in Slytherin House? WTF?**

4) "England looked ready to stab and rip some bastard a new hole, stuff in explosives and watch the fireworks." - That's the Pirate! England we know and love!

5) I-mostoho - Parseltongue - Demon (Yes, Parseltongue - auditory anyway...)

6) Mo-heka sei. Siya-eksh sei hues-shai sei sigi-osthei sta? Sei laso ei-shvis o vo-lai. Is uei-soh. Ho-os cos-suyah-le sei sei hat-il-vei vi-ai sei-ti-ai suoh-kira. - Parseltongue - Thank you. Do you really think you threaten me? You are weak. A whore. I should put you out of your misery. (This is all word by word on www. theparselmouth. com)

7) Azrael is the name of an archangel, the one of death. He is in Judaism and Islam, but not Christianity (why?). I took archangels from the three monotheistic religions (Judaism, Islam, and all denominations of Christianity, ie Catholicism, Orthodox, etc.). I don't mean to offend anyone (If I offend someone, I'm offending myself, as I am Catholic.)

The angels I am using are: (In order of age in this story) (Look all of these angels up on Wikipedia. This is where I get all of the info.)

Uriel (namesake of Notion of Potential/Instruction) - Archangel of Light, Light of God; God sent Uriel to question the prophet Ezra

Phanuel (namesake of Notion of Power/Penance) - Archangel of Exorcisms, Angel of Penance, an Angel of Judgement

Rafael (namesake of Notion of Fertility/Healing) - Archangel of Healing, he is the patron saint of matchmakers, medical workers, and travellers

Jegudiel (namesake of Notion of Order/Work) - Laudation of God, he is the patron of field workers and holds a crown honoring spiritual labors. He advises those in positions of power.

Michael (namesake of Notion of Faith/Daydreams) - Prince of Light, the chief of the angelic legions of the Lord and Wrath of God, who defeated Lucifer and cast him to Hell

Azrael (namesake of Notion of Liberty/Dreams) - Archangel of Death, who guides the souls of the dead to Heaven

Selaphiel (namesake of Notion of Tradition/Discipline) - Humble, he is prayed to to relieve distractions, inattentiveness, and/or coldness

Sariel (namesake of Notion of Law/Records) - Sometimes identified with Metatron, celestial scribe, he is an angel of healing, like Raphael, and is also an angel of Death, like Azrael (**IMPORTANT PLOT POINT**)

8) _**WAIT. ALFRED IS A DEATH EATER TOO? WTF!**_

9) Who is that mysterious figure emerging from the fog? (quote from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_) - Guess, readers. Guess.

10) Willkommen zurück, Italien. - German - Welcome back, Italy.

You all missed Veneziano, didn't you?

Well, I am now in my final year of high school. SCARY! I couldn't think of how to write this chapter, so I ended it strangely. Some how, it seems to work.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

**NOTE! **

**This is the end of the America Arc. Next is the Reaper Arc. It will be called "Miproe: Fate" and will be categorized with the characters being America and England.**

**Prepare to meet new people, meet some nations, and be severely mind-fucked.**

**Yes. Mind-fucked.**

**Thank you for reading my strange fanfiction and please continue reading it.**


End file.
